Remember that text
by Prodicalviews
Summary: *REPOST* AU. Michonne's learning to step out of her comfort zone. After a night drinks she sends a risky message to her best friend. With a light head and a mix up of two single digits. Did she send it to her best friends brother? or did she send it to the right number?
1. Chapter 1

As promised i'll be finishing this story.

...

13 years old

"You know I never realized how messy your brother is." Michonne admitted as Maggie ushered her into her brother's bedroom. Worn clothes had been carelessly tossed on the floor. Revealing photos of women in two piece swimsuits that were barely concealing their breast covered the navy walls. Maggie rolled her eyes slamming the door shut twisting its lock for assurance.

"All guys are messy," she released a frustrated sigh "I remember seeing some in here earlier." Having been best friends with Maggie since moving here, Michonne became accustomed to Maggie's insane ideas. Maggie wanted to experience everything and ever since Hershel bought her a desktop she's been doing god knows what since then. When Maggie's mother died three years prior, Michonne always made it a point to stay over on weekends since Hershel was always pulling the night shift card at the vet and Maggie's brother was always missing in action.

Michonne ventured further into the room stepping on worn boxers, she grimaced. "What exactly are we looking for Maggie? You know your brother never wants us near his room much less in it." Michonne scowled thinking about Maggie's brother. He was intense and brutally honest as Hershel would put it which is probably why his mouth got him into so much trouble.

She watched as Maggie began opening her brother's bag digging through its contents, dragging her fingers through her long black hair in frustration. Michonne brought a hand up to her own hair feeling the short coarse mini twist between her fingers. After all this time she still envied the length of her best friend's hair resulting in a long struggle with perms and straighteners. It wasn't until Sasha, their fifteen year old neighbor cut her hair shoulder length announcing to everyone at the neighborhoods 4th of July celebration party "Everyone by the way I'm going natural." They all cheered. Six months later Michonne cut all her off and got starter locs.

"Michonne you always worry about what Rick has to say," Maggie stopped mid closet search to start her rant. Michonne rolled her eyes, oh god what have I done, here we go again. She sighed inwardly preparing for her friend's onslaught of words. "Rick's not even here like always he's with Daryl and asshole Shane plus I locked the door" Michonne braced herself knowing she wasn't done. "The only thing he's going to do is shoot daggers at us with his eyes." Maggie grinned wickedly raising an eyebrow. "Besides if he does catch us. I'm sure dad wouldn't approve of him bringing Lori over." Michonne groaned rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Okay but I still don't know what you're looking for, maybe I can help."

"Condoms." Maggie shrugged resuming her search. Mouth gaping, Michonne stared at her as if she sprouted a fourth head. Trying to ensure she heard Maggie correctly she spoke slowly. "So we broke into your brother's bedroom for the second time. Where there's a chance he-

"A twenty percent chance he'll catch us." Maggie interjected scavenging through his dresser.

"It's still a Chance!" Michonne exclaimed rushing to throw everything back in its original place. "Why are you even looking for those things?" she asked picking up clean clothes Maggie threw out on her hunt.

"You mean condoms? Remember in health class Mr. Alec told us to practice before we did anything. Well, I remembered seeing a box lying around in here plus we have bananas." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Eyes wide Michonne didn't know if she would ever stop being surprised at her friend's spontaneous schemes. "So just like that, we're stealing his stuff? Oh god, he's going to kill us."

Maggie glanced at her. "What's with you? You're always like this when I 'borrow' things from him," she paused "Did he tell you something? Because if he did I should know?" She crossed her arms, piercing her mouth covered in strawberry lip gloss she stared at Michonne intently.

Shoulders limp Michonne looked away quickly as she tried to hide from Maggie's searching eyes. She groaned as she recalled her encounter.

12 years old

Michonne looked in the mirror, her dark skin glowed as the bathroom light bounced off its wet surface. They always said you will always be your worst critic. She frowned, her thick lips making her resemble an ugly tiki rock as asshole Shane would say. She stared at her stomach, viewing the stretch marks that marred her skin. Her mother would always call her beautiful, anytime she'd complain about the boys at the end of the block calling her chubby, tiki rock and everything in between. Her mother would always scowl, kneeling down in front of her taking her face between her hands. "Now listen here" Raberta whispered calmly "Don't let anyone bring you down ya hear? You're as strong as me even stronger." She grinned, her thick lips and dark brown eyes resembling her mother's. Time passed as she observed her physique, an echo of a ringtone brought her out of a trance. Hastily throwing on her clothes she rushed to answer her phone.

"Michonne you better be getting ready." Maggie shouted through the phone.

"I'm done, jeesh, I just have to ask mom to fix my hair." Michonne sat down at the edge of her bed, one arm holding a phone to her ear the other struggling to coat her toes with blue polish. Ocean club Drive was the street where everyone knew everyone. They were all family. Four years have passed since her parents, Raberta and Terrance decided to move here. A calm somewhat wealthy area with a lot of kids their daughter's age seemed like an amazing place to be. Michonne can recall everyone's name and birthday. There was Rosita the sassy latina, Bob was just bob, Abraham the red giant, Eugene the ultimate weirdo, Sasha and Tyrese the twins, catman Glenn don't ask, Gabriel the snitch, and let's not forget the boys at the end of the block, Daryl, asshole Shane and Rich asshole Negan. Then there was Beth, Maggie and Rick. The only person she hasn't seen since moving here is miraculously moving back with his father after his extended stay in Georgia. Although he usually came back home during the summer. Maggie told her the story of how Mr. and Mrs. Greene had adopted Rick before she was born which explained the lack of pictures of said person. Also that he would often stay with his blood relatives back home where he came from. Without further explanation, she said it was "A long boring story that's too boring to finish" Michonne never brought the topic up again.

Maggie breathed heavily through her flip phone. "The prodigal's son is due to return on the day of celebration!" She spoke dramatically. Michonne doubled over laughing at Maggie's exaggerated tones.

"Honestly Maggie I thought you would be excited." She finished off her last coat of nail polish examining the finished look

"Oh I am. He's the only one that treats me like an adult. Even though he tends to be miles away." She giggled recalling the time Maggie told her over exaggerated story of drinking liquor with Rick at the age of ten.

"Hmmm I never believed that story you told"

"That's because every summer he's here your living it up in Atlanta" She could almost hear the eye roll over the phone.

"I wouldn't call basic law classes living it up." She blew at her drying toenails. Every summer her parents sent her back home to Atlanta for summer classes. Every year it was different from science to fine arts. It wasn't until last year Michonne expressed interest in law. Her father jumped thanking the heavens for his baby choosing a path of 'wealth'. She shook her head on a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Michonne. Besides all he does is lock himself in his room. This reminds me, we gotta get in there."

"Really?" A look of confusion covered her face. "And where is Beth staying if we're going to the Halloween party?" Only ocean club drive could ever pull off a Halloween in July. Michonne glanced at the gold crown resting on her bed; she wore a dark green frilled dress that touched her knees. After ages of nagging she had finally decided on going with Maggie so she could 'stalk' her crush.

"Beth is with nana trick or treating with the old folk, I hope Glenn's gonna be there." Maggie let out a dreamy sigh. "Just come over and I'll tell you what we need out that room". With that, the line went dead. Michonne put on her crown walking down the hall careful not to mess up her look. Passing through the front door Michonne paused and watched as the sun began to set. The street was already crowded with kids from other streets in search of candy others for parties.

She skipped up the steps ringing the doorbell at Maggie's house. She wasn't surprised when the door opened to a tall white-haired man bracing himself on a single crutch with a red line on his neck along with a missing leg. She raised her eyebrows in amusement at Hershel Greens appearance. He smiled kindly.

"Well if it isn't Queen Michonne." She smiled widely as he bowed making a gesture for a lavish entrance.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene, mom helped with the costume."

"Well she did a fine job at that." Closing the door Hershel leaned toward her covering one side of his face urging her to bring her ears toward him.

"Now remember I told Maggie this already. No boys and wild parties or whatever it is preteens do." He straightened then chuckled. Michonne already knew he was serious despite his laughter. Footsteps echoed through the house as Maggie came running down the steps winded. Grabbing her hand she dragged Michonne with her upstairs. "Hurry, we don't have much time he's in the shower." She breathed. Stopping in front of her door she shoved a walkie-talkie in Michonne's hand. "I'll keep watch and you get my pink piggy bank that's in the closet." Racing down the hall all Michonne could do was stare at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Michonne you should hurry. Over" Maggie said through the talkie. She looked down the hallway at Maggie's bouncing leg then stared at her brother's door twisting the handle the room was encased in darkness. She let the door close behind her feeling her way through the room. After reaching the closet she called Maggie.

"Maggie?" she said in a hushed tone. The line was dead. She rolled her eyes. "Maggie? Over."

"This is she. Over."

"Where is your piggy bank? Over."

"Uhhhhhh Michonne?" She began her search on the floor of the closet feeling around for an object shaped like a fat pig. "Uhhhh Michonne? I lost sight of the target. Over"

Michonne's entire body froze, goose bumps rose on the sides of her arm. "You never had him in your sight. What do you mean lost him?!" She proclaimed quietly. Lowering the volume on her talkie, she was met with silence. "Over", she growled.

"I'm talking going to stalk my crushes page to see if he's going the party only to come back and find the bathroom door open' lost him, Over."

The hinges on the door started to sound as light from the hallway bounced into the room. Without closing the door on the closet she delved further into the closet praying the jeans and suitcases covered her body. She watched as darkness was replaced with light with a simple switch. She covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her breathing.

By all means, this was not how she expected to see Maggie's brother. Rick Grimes. She watched as he dragged a towel over his medium length curly black hair. His brow furrowing as he dialed a number on his phone. Rick pulled on his gray sleeveless shirt letting air hit his chest. After getting through he put the phone on speaker.

"Wassup man?'' A raspy voice filled the room. Michonne watched from the corner of the room as Rick dug through his dresser looking for clothes.

"Not a thang. That's why I called. I heard there's a party." His voice laced with a deep southern drawl as he responded to Daryl.

Daryl chuckled "Lemme guess pretty boy came back lookn for pussy. Lori hasn't heard you in town yet?" not waiting for a response he continued. "Negan's having something but the ass is charging folks at the door. Some kind of pool shit." Michonne gasped at Daryl's crudeness. I really hope Maggie's not hacking into her bank to get in 'that' party. "You down?" Daryl asked.

"Hmmm, Shane's gonna drag me there once he finds out am back anyway, even if he knows I fucking hate that guy." Rick stopped searching through his dresser then headed toward his suitcase near the door. Michonne watched as his bare feet hit the wooden floor as he made his way. "He's just a rich asshole tryna fuck everyone's girl. That stuff I'm not up with." Rick murmured, scowling as he searched for something to wear. "Besides Lori doesn't know I'm here I wanna enjoy this peace before the 'you need to talk more' storm." Both Daryl and Rick chuckled then fell silent.

"Michonne, are you there? Over!" Maggie shouted. Despite lowering the volume the static from the talkie pierced through the once silent room.

"What the fuck was that man?" Daryl asked genuinely curious. Rick froze and turned toward the source of the noise. He glared at the closet. "I'll call you back later." His drawl ending the phone call.

'This was the end' Michonne thought as she tried her best the blend in with the concrete wall. Rick stared intently at the dark closet as he approached it. He stooped to a squat and moved the suitcase hiding the culprit. His titled sideways as his eyebrows rose. "What the fuck you doing in here?" he demanded.

Michonne cursed Maggie in all the languages she knew, French and of course English. Her heart felt stuck in her throat as she struggled to speak. Rick's blue eyes stared directly at her. His pink plump lips pierced waiting for a response.

"Those eighteen year olds love stealing girls huh." Rick stared at her in confusion, his brows furrowed. She made a move to nudge her elbow to his shoulder as she let loose a dry chuckle. "Get it?"

Standing Rick grabbed her arm and yanked her up. He inched closer to her bending down to get in her face, his minty breath fanning over her face as she tried not to cower away. His voice deeper when he spoke. "The next time I catch you in here doing whatever thangs you and my sister do I'm locking you both in my closet." Rick said as he latched onto her tense shoulders. His face straight as he pulled back from hers. He spun her around, towering over her form, he gently pushed her out the room and slammed the door. Michonne stood frozen outside his door eyes wide making sense of what just happened.

She cursed Maggie to seven hells.


	2. Chapter 2

Present

Maggie looked just about dead from laughter. She clutched her side gasping for air as she leaned onto the bed for support. "You let that scare you?" She wheezed. Irritated Michonne watched as she continued her fit of giggles.

"Yanno I remember asking you what happened in there. You had me thinking he flashed you, you resembled a ghost."

"Look, I never said I was afraid of him he's just a bit intense." She crossed her arms rubbing at the small bumps emerging on her arms.

"Ha ha he's not intense." After a thought, she changed her words. "Well, he's not that intense." She paused, a look of realization crossed her face as her gaze snapped to Michonne in an accusing glare. "You like him don't you."

Stunned she spoke "No! I don't I just said he's intense nothing more. He's nineteen he doesn't like little chubby black girls even if I did." She huffed fighting her racing heartbeat. Maggie gawked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you degrading yourself." Reaching for her arm she dragged her down the hall into. "Forget the mission" The urged Michonne to sit in front of the mirror, standing behind her she brought her chin to her friend's shoulder. They both peered into the reflection. "You are beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have you, including the block boys." Michonne studied Maggie's reflection disbelieving. "I'm serious, you have amazing skin, a curvy body and most of all a beautiful face" She paused "you can always join the track team with me." Smiling at their reflection, Michonne giggled grateful for her best friend's words.

17 years old

Pacing she slowed down feeling her feet hit the rubber beneath her cleeks, the cold air grazing her skin as she ran faster. She thought back to when Maggie practically dragged her to her first practice. How she stared at all the girls fit girls, after 2 weeks of practice she became accustomed to their coaches personal form of torture. Not long after she started to see changes in her body, she started losing weight or as her father would say baby fat. Puberty didn't take long to visit either, her slim waist flared out to the curve of her hips. Her body started to fill in perfectly, her weight going in all the right places from proper dieting and exercise Michonne took deeper breathes as she approached the end of her fifth lap on the field. She watched as Sasha and Maggie gobbled down their water patiently waiting for her.

She smiled thoughtfully as she came to a stop to do her warm down stretches.

"Oh god, Daryl's going to be here soon.'' Sasha groaned rushing to throw her clothes in her bag. As the years went by, everyone started to pair off. Maggie finally spilled her heart out to Glenn, Abraham and Rosita were surprisingly a 'thing' and most shockingly biker boy Daryl had bottled in feelings for Sasha.

Michonne retied her locs that now fell an inch past her shoulders. Bending her right knee she squatted stretching the left leg. "When did Daryl get a car?'' she asked curiously.

"He's making a lot of money from the bike shop his father owns. I guess it paid off to be a bike junkie financially."

"Everyone's working now I feel so old." Maggie groaned her shoulders fell as she sat down leaning on her knees. "Glenn has a part-time job at Johnny's pizza, Daryl has that bike thing, Abraham went off to join the army and Shane and my brother are god knows where fighting crime. And here we are waiting to go off on scholarships." Maggie looked at Michonne and Sasha. "You think long distance makes the heart fonder?"

"It better." Sasha scoffed. "I already told Daryl if he ever thinks or dreams about bullshitting me, he's gonna know." She said causing them all to snicker.

"If Glenn doesn't transfer to my university my soul will ache." With a hand dramatically clutching her chest Maggie fell back into the grass.

Switching to stretching her right leg, she bent her right then arched her shoulders. "I haven't seen Rick since he moved." Michonne thought allowed.

"You're just being modest Michonne. We both know why Dad kicked him out. Finding out he'd been fucking Lori in the house already had dads head boiling but her being pregnant?" Maggie shook her head seemingly thinking of her father's steaming red face. "I can give you his number if you want?" She wiggled her eyebrows Sasha choked on air.

"You like Rick Grimes?!" Sasha questioned pointing an accusing finger in Michonne's direction. "He has a four year old son and a girlfriend. You don't seem like a side chick."

"Oh god after all these years, Maggie I don't like him!" Michonne asserted. "Can't I ask the whereabouts of your brother and nephew without seeming to want to join the dilf train." She said earnestly ending her warm down. She sighed glancing at her friend as they gave each other the 'look'.

28 years old

Rick dragged his hands across his face his rough palm passing over the hair covering it. He was exhausted, between working overtime and part-time at Daryl's. This time of the year always seemed to be stressful for him. Leaning back in his chair he stared at the roof in the Sheriff's office. It was quiet, which he was grateful for, his eyes fluttered shut.

"Well shit Rick sleeping on the job?" So much for rest. Rick watched as his partner Shane waltzed in sitting beside him throwing his boots on the desk looking all too comfortable. He groaned inwardly, as Shane produced a massive sandwich from a greasy brown bag.

"It's a slow day."

"Aint that right. I stopped to get some food and guess what? I spotted Andrea looking sexy as ever. I'm telln you, she's gonna let me in again man." He said before devouring half of his burger. Rick grinned, crossing his legs he stared at Shane.

"If you think she'll take you back after you cheated I don't know who's more stupid." Shaking his head.

"I've told her time and time again. Mistakes happen, besides nobodies gonna fuck her like I do." He uttered through bites.

"I'm pretty sure Philip does." He said one side of his lips tilting upward into a sly smirk.

Shane froze glaring at his longtime friend "Fuck you, Rick." Shoving his middle finger that was covered in ketchup through the air. "You know where to shove this asshole."

The phone rang as Rick was about to reply to Shane's vulgarity. "Sheriff's deputy." He answered in a tone of authority.

He heard a huff over the line. "Do you always have to throw on that accent?"

"What do you want now Maggie?'' He sighed reclining in his chair.

"We need a ride Rick, or did you forget dad doesn't drive at night and we didn't walk 8 miles to the airport."

"Shit." He muttered

"Exactly, we've been waiting here for about an hour now."

Rick paused, her words rushing through his head. "We?"

"We as in Glenn and I. Rick you promised." he heard her drag here words to get her point across. Rick rubbed his temple soothing an oncoming ache. He still couldn't believe his little sister was married. She literally got hitched in Vegas, announced her newlywed status on Facebook and left it at that. He knew he'd promised, promised that he'd pick her up and drop the honeymooners at their new apartment.

He murmured under his breath. "I know. I'm on my way." He hung up only to see Shane peering at him.

"Aint that Maggie?" He nodded, collecting his keys, he got up. "Damn, little Asian dude tied her down uh, she's like 20 aint she?"

"22." He corrected stretching his back as he got up. He threw on his sheriffs hat along with his jacket looking over complaint files before he left.

"Time flies doesn't it? Carl's turning 10 pretty soon. We're well on our way to 30. Maggie about to start a family of her own." Shane hummed. "Whatever happened to her friend?"

Rick paused looking up from the stack of papers, "Who you talkn bout?"

"The dark girl man, the one you caught in your closet. Man, we always called her a rock." Shane laughed at his own words. "Last time I saw her she was at that scholar event with your sister. Boy, she had a body on her then." Shane let out a low whistle. "It's sad she wasn't 18 yet."

Rick's glare eased into a light chuckle. "That didn't stop Daryl. I haven't seen her since that night. But last I heard she and Maggie are still kicking it, two more years abroad and she'll be winging it back here. But who knows she just might stay over there." After filing the papers he headed for the door.

Sun glaring, he tilted his hat for coverage and called Lori's number. As it rang he opened the door to his four door jeep wrangler. With his foot hanging out the door he waited for her to pick up.

"Rick now is not the time." She answered harshly.

"I'm coming to pick Carl up later, so now is the time." After living together for since he was 18, they both had done nothing but argue with each other. He thought it was love, he'd done nothing but try his best to please her. After finding out she was pregnant, he paid her way through college taking on a job with Daryl the same year he enrolled in the police academy. He took care of all her needs, both her and his son Carl. Paid for their apartment and even went as far as buying an engagement ring. It was hard. But she was never happy, always complained about small things. It wasn't until he found out she was living the lavish life fucking Negan.

Apparently, he bought her things Rick himself couldn't afford. So when Carl turned six he saved his money and moved into a 2 bedroom one bath condo. For so long she made him look like a god damn fool.

Lori sighed dramatically, "Rick you know he doesn't like you coming around, shit neither do I. I'm thinking he should only see you for a day."

Livid Rick slammed his car door. "Lori the deal was Friday evening to Monday night, I could care less about you and Negan's 'feelings'. Don't fuck with me I will fight you on that." He growled into his phone looking at the rearview mirror his reflection turned stoic.

"This isn't ideal for any of us, Carl's at his classes so I'll drop him when I pass you, just be home Rick." With that, she hung up. Rick fought the urged to curse, groaning in irritation he started his car and headed for Maggie.

26 years old

Holding the handle of her suitcase Michonne peered her terminals departure times. She adjusted the phone in her hand waiting to receive a reply to her text. A strong arm wrapped around her, startled she spun around only to see Ezekiel's white teeth laughing at her expression.

"Wow, you looked just about ready to slap me." He said his laughter subsiding. "So how long do we have?"

"About an hour assuming you don't drink milk, then we'll miss our flight." She chuckled. She remembered how they met. It was her first semester at law school after running around campus resembling a lost maniac she came to a stop near some bleachers on campus. Banners of bears covered the bleacher, she had stopped ready to retrace her steps when she heard a groan. She tensed glancing at the seemingly suffering bleachers.

"Uhhh god, why now?" A voice whimpered in pain. Her feet struggled to stay put, but curiosity did kill the cat. "God damn it I said no milk I'm going to die. Fucking Starbucks." His tone faltering with defeat. If Michonne was a cat she'd be a suicidal one. Taking quiet yet measured steps she walked in search of an entrance to the bleacher. Following a light humming tone of amazing grace followed by the 'our father' prayer, she came across a dark figure huddled in a corner.

Without any thought, she asked, "Are you doing alright?" The silent murmurs stopped abruptly.

"Holy shit this is bad so bad." He stood, hastily pulling up his sweatpants. His head snapped in Michonne's direction. "It wasn't what it looked like. Well, it was but I swear I can explain." He grabbed his backpack, tossing it over his shoulder he grabbed her arm and hustled out of there.

Michonne glared at him. Enraged she pushed his arm. "Did you just take a shit and touch me?!" She asked incredulously.

"No I didn't!" He shouted urging her to stop pacing. "I wanted to, I still want to but I didn't." he groaned in pain grabbing his abdomen in a soothing motion. Michonne's face softened. She watched as sweat dripped down his light complexion. His gray locs rowed down in two sections.

Scratching the hair on his chin he held his hand out waiting for Michonne to take it. "I'm Ezekiel king by the way. I've been told I make the best first impressions." Taking his hand she snickered. They've been together ever since, as best friends of course. For the past nine years, she longed for something more with him. As time passed she became exhausted constantly hearing her title 'best friend thrown around. While in school they both worked together at local jobs eventually they found an apartment together. Five years into their friendship with a little bit of liquid courage she revealed her feelings to him. Needless to say it was an awful idea. Not only did she get rejected she listened to him cry over a married woman. You heard it right, a _married_ woman. He spoke of how much he loved Carol, how she was ill-treated by the hands of her husband. By the end of the night his dramatic stories drove them well into their third bottle of wine.

Her phone vibrated pulling her out of the past. She slid her thumb across the screen to unlock her phone. Ezekiel leaned over her shoulder watching the side of her face. She frowned as she listened to the voice note over whatsapp.

 **Maggs: "Michonne, uhh I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do but I'm not sure I can make it to the airport. Unsurprisingly my dear husband broke his leg being cheap!"** Michonne heard muffled curses in the background **. "No I told you not to do it but you did! If you would just call an electrician we wouldn't be in this mess. What do you mean you're the only one with a broken leg? I'm your wife, if you have broken limbs so do i!"** She heard an exasperated sigh **. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind Rick picking you up. Byee have a safe flight I love you! Oh hush up gle-"**

Rick. She hadn't seen him since that night she was caught in his closet. She grimaced, embarrassed by her past memories. Since leaving for school, she never lost contact with Maggie. From skyping to texting, they told each other everything. Does Maggie know about her debacle with Ezekiel? Regrettably, yes.

Ezekiel pulled back to laugh at what he heard. "I finally get to tell Maggie how much I love her in person." He sighed "My drama lecture would've loved her."

Rolling her eyes she sent a laughing emoji.

 **Michonne:** I hope he gets better

Tucking her phone into her purse she grabbed her suitcase and headed toward their terminal Ezekiel trailing behind her. As they settled into their seats she caught Ezekiel's eye wondering. He pierced his lips thoughtfully.

"I didn't realize you were wearing tights.'' She glanced at her appearance, her brown leather jacket covered a low cut beige top. She sulked glancing at her black cotton tights. "What's wrong with them." She replied, smoothing her hands down both her thighs.

"They are just really tight." He fidgeted in his seat trying to find the right words.

"They're called tights for a reason." She watches him cross his legs and thought about Maggie yelling at her about taking risks for what you want in the form of caps lock. He groaned "I can't wait to feel the warm sheets of a hotel bed."

Shaking her head, "Don't forget you have to help me settle in. That's the whole point of you coming with me."

"Well, there's that and the obvious fact that I couldn't bear to let you go without ensuring your safe travels.'' He grinned widely. "besides I'll keep your little scribbles reminding me to spray the bathroom in our apartment." They both laughed. Michonne closed her eyes as she waited for the minutes to wine down.

Rick

Gunshots echoed through the room as Carl vigorously smashed buttons on his controller. Rick watched as his son's character kept being attack by zombies. After a furious battle, the screen dripped red. "Oh really?'' Carl asked to no one in particular, not depleted he quickly pressed the restart button mentally preparing himself for virtual combat. Rick gazed at his son's features, he watched his blue eyes as they quickly scanned and assessed the tv. Times like these reminded Rick of his past, his old home back in Georgia. He couldn't recall ever having a decent time around his folks with the exception of his grandmother. After her death, he left his old home permanently. His heart ached as he thought of past events that destroyed his 'family'. Lies. Betrayal. Death. His hand twitched in reach of his chest.

"Dad, Aunt Maggie's on the phone." Carl muttered holding the phone in front of his face.

"What does she want again?" Carl shrugged, lazily flopping on the couch beside his dad he resumed his game. He sighed loud enough for Maggie to hear his distress.

"Yes, Maggie?" throwing his arm on the back of the couch.

"Rick, I need a favor." Her tone gentle.

"Of course you do. Maggie do I own a taxi?" He asked.

"Ummm, no?"

"No I don't, make this the last time I waste my gas."

"The last person I asked you to pick up was your own girlfriend Rick!" Pausing seeming to remember the gentle act she tried to portray. "I just need you to get Michonne from the airport, I would do it but my hands are tied."

"What happened to him now?'' Rick asked, unpleasant thoughts of Jessie attacking him. He tapped Carl's shoulder to get his attention.

"He broke his leg, dads looking at it now then we're heading to the hospital." Carl paused his game looking at his father tiredly. ''Dad?" He whined lowly.

"Send me her number I'll let her know when I'm there.'' He hung up, looking at his son he asked, "You okay here by yourself?" He got up walking to the closet in the hall to put on his jeans. He heard Carl shout. "I'll be fine."

He nodded staring at his son he went through the rules. "While I'm gone don't let anybody in only if it's me. No inviting your friends over and no porn." He watched his son's face turn pink.

"Dad I know, you don't need to tell me this every time you go." He mumbled resuming the game he paused. Rick chuckled pulling a jacket over his white shirt. "You're a good kid" he stated, pulling on his boots he stored by the door. "See you when I get back.'' He said as he closed the door behind him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he focused on Maggie's message as he tracked toward the elevator. Once inside he opened the device's phonebook storing Michonne's number.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending seven hours on a flight Michonne was depleted yet excited to be back home after so much time away. As they waited for their luggage to arrive she called her mother.

"Hello?" Her mother answered brightly

"Mom Ezekiel and I made it safely, we're waiting at the carousel for our luggage." She heard her mother's excited gasp, she yelled for Terrance to come off the toilet. Michonne pulled on a stray loc tugging it to her waist.

"So when are you coming to visit?'' He mother asked curiously. "You never told me on Skype and I need to clean the house so please tell me."

"After I get settled in mum, so maybe next week. I still have to look for a car, remember?" Michonne watched as luggage's began to spill unto the carousel, Christmas music began to fill the air. Ezekiel emerged scowling as he went in search for their bags.

"Of course I remember", she scoffed sounding offended. "You can always take the Honda we bought you, just be sure to let Daryl check it first." After graduating a year ago both her parents decided to buy her an olive green Honda accord, unbeknownst to them, she stayed another year to intern at a local law firm in London. "It's just been sitting there unused." Her mother sighed, "Still has that new car smell."

"Alright mum, I'll see you later." She hung up smiling as Ezekiel dragged all their bags near the exit.

"I hope Maggie has enough car space." He huffed trying to regain his breath. "That's a lot of shit we have."

"Maggie's brother is coming for us."

"Oh." He said a look of surprise crossed his face, no doubt completely forgetting Maggie's voice note. Ezekiel's face turned skeptical, "you sure he's okay dropping me at the hotel?''

"He will be, it's not too far from where I'll be staying." She said as she dug for her phone to message Maggie. Taking it off airplane mode she looked at a new text from an unknown number that was similar to Ezekiel's

 **(698)-443-8983:** Tell me when you're done with everything.

Suddenly she figured out the number was most likely Rick's own. Not even a 'hey how are you?', rubbing her eye's she replied sluggishly.

 **Michonne:** hey. We're done with everything just waiting near the exit

 **(698)-443-8983** : we? Look for a black wrangler

Michonne scowled at the screen does Maggie ever tell him details? Sighing she started extending the handles on her suitcase.

"I take it he's here?" He asked copying her movements as she went in search for a trolley. Ezekiel pulled the trolley toward him and began filing it with baggage. His constant bending and fixing, causing his pants to slip down over his checkered boxers. Standing behind him she swiftly grabbed the loops of his jeans and pulled upward.

"You never put your belt back on." She told him amused. Standing up he pushed the trolley out of the exit.

"No, I didn't think these jeans would slip. Where to?''

"A black wrangler."

Rick grabbed his worn nike baseball cap and slipped it over his head as he waited. Maggie never told him he had to make an extra stop. He mentally shelved it for when he saw her later. A knock on his window brought him out of his musings. Rolling down his window he was met by airport security that peered in his car. "Sir, you can't stay parked here." He wheezed, his droopy eyes lurking.

"I'm waiting for some…people. I'm only here to pick up, I'll be gone soon." Rick said annoyed at his wondering eye.

''Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move your vehicle. Otherwise, I'm authorized to write you a ticket." He said pulling a book of slips out his back pocket. Rick stared at him blankly. Turning off the engine he opened the car door and stepped out. "Listen, if you don-

"Rick?!" Turning from the security he turned to find a dark-skinned woman approaching him. Her locs tied back reaching her waist, a few stubborn ones escaping the tie. He stared speechless soaking in her appearance. He found himself staring into her wide eyes, her face slimmer than the girl who cracked a stale joke out of his closet. He cursed when he caught a glimpse of her shirt.

"Michonne?" He asked cautiously. Completely ignoring her companion's hand. Instead, he walked into the hug she offered. The top of her head reached his shoulder as her wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his body. She smelled good, like peaches. He groaned silently feeling his pants tighten. "Shit." He cursed under his breathe.

"It's been a long time." She said, her voice smothered by his chest. She felt safe encased in his warm grip. She sighed then tensed hearing a cough. Pulling back from their lingering hug, she stared at Rick's face. He aged nicely really nice, apparently Maggie doesn't tell her everything either. Michonne smiled and introduced Ezekiel.

"Rick this is Ezekiel, Ezekiel this is Rick, Maggie's brother." She made a gesture, giving them space to shake hands. Rick tilted his head looking at the man with hard eyes, he turned to Michonne.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked ignoring Ezekiel's opened hand. Michonne looked startled by the question, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"That I am sir." He asserted leaning into her placing a quick kiss on her temple.

Rick's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He looked between them, switching his stance he tensed. "I don't like you.'' Rick asserted, walking around them to open the trunk.

"Well isn't he friendly." Ezekiel mused, a grin attacking his mouth. "I never knew you had another ex. Very sneaky Michonne." He curved his finger to poke her sides. Slapping his hand away she glared at him, did he not know what he said?! "He's not my ex Zek, he's just a bit intense."

"A bit intense? He just told me, to my face I might add, that he doesn't like me. I never met him Michonne and he just said that."

"You'd think a big guy like you wouldn't be intimidated." She breathed, shrugging off the lingering feel of his lips on her skin. "I only ever been around him once, I might add." She said mockingly.

Rick emerged from behind the trunk, he moved toward the trolley, left eyebrow quirking. "All this is yours?" He asked looking at the stacked luggages.

"Sorry about that, can't it fit?" She opened his car door looking around at the leather interior.

"It will just sit in the front." His eyes sweeping over her, she felt her face burning. Her gaze followed him as he helped Ezekiel fit the cases in the car. When done, Rick opened the passenger's door ushering her in. Once inside he adjusted his seat, pausing when he heard the door slam shut. He nearly forgot about Ezekiel.

Fidgeting in her seat Michonne watched as Rick pulled onto the road. Her phone vibrated with a message.

 **(000)-443-8988:** are we going to be quiet or make small talk?

 **Michonne:** we're in the same car zek. Lol you can talk

 **(000)-443-8988:** no thanks. He looks at you like your edible …a piece of dark chocolate.

Michonne's eyes nearly fell out her head from its vigorous rolling.

 **(000)-443-8988:** can't argue with that tho ;)

She frowned. Confusion marring her face as she studied Ezekiel's text. Rick glance at Michonne from his seat. He was attracted to her, attracted to his sister's not so little best friend. He cursed mentally, trying to focus on the road, he chanced a glimpse at her. "So, how has everything been with you?" He drawled his hand gripping his steering wheel avoiding oncoming traffic.

"I can't complain." She closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the car seat. "I'm just exhausted you know, from clearing my old apartment of my stuff to moving here, it took a lot out of me.'' She took a deep breathe, then exhaled her chest rising as she reclined in the seat. Letting Rick's low mumble wash over her.

"I can only imagine.'' He added pressure to the brake pedal as they approached a red light. "So are you and your boyfriend heading the same place?"

"No. I'm heading to Harriot's." Ezekiel raised his voice reminding Rick of his presence. "Just make sure she gets where she's going safely." His face turned serious.

Looking at Ezekiel's reflection bleakly, he wondered why he would let his 'girlfriend' stay alone. "She's in good hands."

Michonne sat quietly observing. The car remained silent the rest of the journey to Harriot's. Choosing to focus to focus on the road, he leaned against the door. Bracing his chin up with is left hand while steering with the other, he rocked his left leg agitated with stillness. Taking a glance at Michonne at out the corner of his eye, he watched her chest rise and fall at a steady pace. _She's sleeping,_ he marveled.

She felt the car door slam shut, rubbing her eyes she looked at the time. 8:36 pm, she turned to the driver's side only to find it empty. Alarmed she care assessed her surroundings. Harriot's she thought, in search of Ezekiel she opened the door and go out.

"Michonne, I need you to show me which suitcase is mine." Ezekiel appeared, coming around the back with two suitcases in tow. He brought two black ones with similar designs in front of Michonne. Taking her jacket off, she placed it on her seat. Humid air hitting the newly exposed skin on her back, she bent to inspect its elements.

Music started to vibrate the jeep as Rick went back inside, closing the door he scrolled through his playlist. "Okay, this one is mine." She said putting her bra back inside after unzipping her suitcase. "You only bought two suitcases with you anyway."

Scratching the hair that covered his goatee, he watched as she stood back up smiling. He pulled her into a hug kissing her temple. He pulled back after a moment looking at her face. "Hmmm, you'll text me when you get home?" He questioned swaying them side to side.

"I will."

"You'll be good for me?" He asked bringing his forehead closer to his.

She avoided his gaze pulling back suddenly uncomfortable, feeling eyes burning into her back. "I'll be a good girl for myself." She laughed

Rick leaned his back against his door watching Michonne's slender back as she spoke to Ezekiel. He rubbed his chest, the car feeling clustered suddenly. Turning away he waited for her to finish. "Where you off to now?" He asked her as she watched Zek's receding figure. Fastening her seatbelt she stared at rick who looked straight ahead. "The Peak on 44."

Rick pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "What floor are you on?" His voice sounding lighter.

She frowned staring at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm on the fourth floor." As realization filled her she gasped. "You live there?"

He nodded. "When I first moved there they offered me a place on one of the rented floors. However, I wanted something a little more permanent, am two floors up?"

"Wow, not bad sheriff." She playfully knocked his arm with her elbow. He laughed remembering the time she tried to crack a joke. Exhaling he stared at her for a moment longer." His eyes landing on her plump lips that revealed straight white teeth. He groaned silently thinking of Jessie.

"I only moved there because of the gym." She paused pondering. "And the pool times are better than Bert's." He scowled as he heard the name. Noticing the change in demeanor she asked, "What's wrong with the pool?"

Shifting his gaze between her and the road. "Nothing's wrong with the pool at Peak, it's just that Negan took Bert's over a while back. Had it renovated and everything." He drawled.

"I recall you expressing how much of an asshole he is." Her lips tilted.

"He is an asshole. That's probably why he and Lori are so 'happily married'." He said. "I bet she doesn't even know he sleeps around on her." He glowered.

Michonne soaked up this new information, chuckling she pushed her seat back relaxing. "Two hours back and I'm already learning the town's gossip." She was surprised to hear Rick's masculine laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"We never talked like this, it's nice." He told her after his laughter subsided.

"That's because you never wanted me or your sister near your room."

"I hardly saw you after, it's as if you purposely avoided me." He frowned as he pulled into Peak's garage. Shutting off the engine he turned to Michonne who seemed comfortable lounging out on the leather seat. "Michonne." He voice dropping an octave as he spotted the smooth skin of her stomach where her blouse had ridden up. He licked his lips to continue. "You have my number. I would like to…talk to you more."

Her heart fluttered feeling his gaze slide over her, squeezing her thighs together as she felt heat pool in her lower region. She berated herself _you are not in this man's car getting horny off his voice._ She nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice.

After two trips and admiring Rick's grip as he carried her heavy bags she was finally inside her home.

Rolling her suitcases inside her bedroom he came back out. Waiting for her to see him out, he watched as she moved about her open floor apartment checking the condition of all her appliances. Her now bare feet moved across the dark wood. Every so often she adjusted her tights and he would catch the slight jiggle of her ass. He bit his lip moving his hand to adjust himself discreetly.

"No one's been here to check the place?" He asked hoping for a distraction.

"Mum was here, along with her some of the neighbors. They're the reason I'll be eating this week." She said gratefully.

"You could always come by for food. I have to stalk up because of Carl." Since getting married Carl chose to stay with his father, Lori was furious at his request but he insisted he didn't want to move further away from his school or away from his friends. "We wouldn't mind." He finished with a shrug.

"Carl would be too enthralled with his games to notice his snack pile slowly disappearing." She laughed.

"You know my son?" Surprise lacing his voice. She nodded. "We always spoke when he was with Maggie over Skype. He was my little wire that kept me up to date on most of the gossip in this town. In exchange, I sent him exclusive comics."

Shocked, Rick's mouth fell open. "That's why he always wanted to stay with Maggie on Sunday's." He wondered aloud.

"Sorry, I'm still confused as to how I spoke to your son but never the man himself after all those years." She looked at him thoughtfully. She walked towards the door and opened it. "You should go, check on Carl."

Stepping into the hall he leaned against her doorframe. "Two floors up, I'm in condo 3." He repeated, staring at her lips he lost track of how much he did that since picking her up. "Michonne, you have my number. Anythang you need, use it. I mean anythang.'' Pushing off the doorframe he pulled her into a hug, molding her body against his own, his hand slid down her spine stopping just above her waist. Her breathing shifted, as he pulled back and braced his hands on her hips. His hands burning into her skin she felt his blue eyes peering at her face.

"You should tell your boyfriend you reached home safely." He said knowingly, letting her go he headed for the elevator.

Once inside Michonne closed her eye letting backslide against the door, she fell to the floor. She covered her face with both her palms as her knees supported her elbows. She groaned. Ezekiel made her feel butterflies, made her skin tingle every time he touched her. She knew Zek, they've been through so much. But Rick made her heart stop, jesus the man could make her panties wet by just lowering his voice. She groaned _I'm not a good girl_ , _maybe I just need to take the safe route. Take it a step further with Zek._ Her head banged the door as she thought back to how physical he was getting with her.

She got up and looked for her cell phone. Opening her messenger she sent a text to Ezekiel.

 **Michonne:** I'm home. Safe and sound

 **(000)-443-8988:** Good… was starting to think Rick strangled you

 **Michonne:** Funny. He's the sheriff, that wouldn't happen

 **(000)-443-8988:** titles don't mean anything sweetheart…

Her heart lurched into her throat as she read the last message. Her cell vibrated indicating another text from a personal chat.

 **Maggs: call me asap!**

 **Michonne:** in a minute **.**

After sending the text she received a group notification.

Maggs added you to OCD

She frowned trying to keep up with her phones activity.

 **Michonne:** I'll call you in the morning

 **(000)-443-8988:** sure thing, good dreams honey

She pulled up her dial pad and called Maggie's number. The phone rang once before a winded voice picked up. "Michonne, you waited long enough."

"You texted me a few minutes ago Maggie. How is Glenn doing?"

"He's doing well, sleeping like the dead." Michonne carried the conversation into her bathroom as she began preparing for her shower.

"I wouldn't expect less, they did give him pil-

"Who is this boyfriend you miraculously have?" Maggie interjected getting to the point.

"You nagged Rick didn't you?" She asked skeptically.

"That's beside the point. Apparently, you traveled with this fellow, the only man I'm aware of is Ezekiel. Wouldn't my best friend tell me? Unless Morgan decided to bring his stalking ass overseas." Michonne tensed at the mention of Morgan. They dated for a month before she broke up with him for obvious reasons when she revealed the story to Maggie, a story Ezekiel didn't know.

"Me and Ezekiel aren't dating." She whispered, tugging the tie from her hair. She watched as her dark brown locs cascaded around her shoulders ending at the middle of her back.

She heard Maggie sigh as she switched the phone to speaker. "Shame, I thought you grew some balls and sent him the picture." She could practically see Maggie shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm not sending him nudes!" She cried.

"Good because I never told you to do that. Just wear one of your many lacy thongs, take a picture then pretend that you sent it by mistake. It always works."

"It's the same thing, Maggie."

"Risks Michonne, Risks! I added you to the group we have, since your back home we were all thinking we go out for a night of dancing and drinking. After you get settled in that is."

Exhaling she started to fill the marble tub with warm water as she began removing her clothes. "Alright. Hit me when you guys come up with a time."

"Yes! We're going to have fun. Goodnight." Ending the call, Michonne slid into her bath the lukewarm water engulfing her body. She closed her eyes as she reflected on today's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Her phone buzzed steadily as the sun blazed through the blinds hitting her face. She scowled sitting up against the headboard she scrubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her cell hummed off the wooden nightstand, groaning she picked it up.

"Hello." She responded groggily, throwing her feet off the side of her bed she dragged herself to the bathroom for some relief.

"Well, well, well, this is the third time I rang you. Sleeping beauty is finally up, good morning."

"Good morning Zek, I told you I would call." She answered holding her phone between her shoulder and face to wash her hands. "I guess I overslept."

"Yeah, it's already half past nine. How are you getting here?"

She groaned, she had to get her car from her mother. Instead of calling a taxi she figured she'd get around in her own vehicle. "I need a ride to get a ride. Sounds tiring when its said out loud."

He laughed "Your right, it does. You gonna call Maggie?"

"No, I don't want to bother her, she already has a husband with a broken leg to haul around." Scouring her cabinet she opened a new toothbrush squeezing mint toothpaste on its surface. "I forgot to tell you Rick and I are in the same building, I'll ask him, assuming he's not busy." She mentioned. Ezekiel hummed over the line remaining silent. "Ezekiel?"

"Sorry, I guess... I just don't think you should bother him, I'm sure one of your other friends would take you?" Michonne glowered at her toothbrush, _was something bothering him_?

"I just need to get my car from mom."

"Yeah, I know. Just…just let me know when you get there. I'll text you."

"Maggie's forcing everyone to go out for drinks later." Her mouth turning foamy the flavor of mint hitting her taste buds.

"How do you know she's forcing everyone? That's so funny, imagine her pointing a gun at us yelling 'dance my bitches dance!" She heard him hollering at his own joke. Spitting out toothpaste, she rinsed her mouth out cleansing her toothbrush beneath the faucet.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she hid a gun in her home."

"I beg to differ, I still have trouble believing she did all those things you told me about. I'm going to order room service, call me later sweets." She smiled at the nickname, _maybe he's finally developing feelings for her_. With a grin on her face messaged Rick, stepping in the tub as she waited for the text to go through.

 **Michonne:** Morning :D you busy today?

 **(698)-443-8983:** Dropping Carl at Daryl's. Do you need anything?

Slipping deeper into the water she lathered her legs as she typed a reply.

 **Michonne:** don't worry about it, I don't want to ruin any plans you had

She sighed anxiously waiting for his reply. The phone began buzzing in her hand. Startled she shot up foam dripping down her breast. She tapped the green icon to answer the call.

"Michonne..." Rick's deep drawl invaded her ears. "I meant it when I said anythang."

"I just to want to be an inconvenience, you said you had to take Carl somewhere?" She resumed bathing, her hand roaming over her thighs as she kept the phone close to her ear.

"You're not." He asserted. "Carl just got a job working at the shop with Daryl. I'm on the road now but I can stop by before I head to work."

"Didn't realize schools had breaks already." "No… you don't have to do that sounds like you have a lot to do. I don't want you to be late for work." She worried, rubbing the side of her neck.

"My shift isn't until six tonight. I have time for you. I'll always have it." She sunk further into the water, the water splashing against the side of the tub causing noise to invade the space.

"Alright then, I just need to get ready, I'll be waiting."

"What are you doing now?" His tone curious.

"Umm… Just taking a bath." She stopped her movements _oh god why did I just say that. One minute I'm hoping to finally get with Zek, the next I'm losing myself in Rick._

Rick

Almost swerving off the road, Rick tried to get a grip on reality. However, created images of a naked Michonne invaded his thoughts. _Jesus, I'm not a kid anymore,_ he admonished his hardening member.

"Oh." He said lost for words. "I'll be there in a bit, just gotta make a stop first. Okay?" Waiting for a response, he turned into 'Bisquick's' parking lot. Returning home from the military, Abraham and Eugene teamed up and opened a local one stop shop for ammunition and electronics. He wasn't going to lie, it was a strange name for a shop that sold guns but they made good business. They even opened their second location the year before. "Okay, see you." He heard her respond before hanging up.

Pulling the stores handle cool air brushed against his face as he entered.

"Look what the cat dragged in. What can I do for you 'sheriff grimes'?" Abraham boomed causing Eugene to jump, dropping a hard drive on the ground. "Will you please have the common courtesy not to raise the level of your voice without warning." Eugene muttered, gathering the disk off the floor.

Smirking, Rick approached Abraham gripping his hand in a firm shake. "I see you haven't lost your grip. I reckon those barbells serving you good?" Chuckling Rick retracted his hand, he changed his stance moving his weight to his left leg.

"I just came to check on a laptop, I can't complain about those barbells either."

"Eugene you heard the man, he's here for his gadget." Abraham hummed crossing his arms. "So how's the boy? Heard he's lifting his weight at one of Daryl's branches."

"Yeah, he's at main. I'm proud of him. He's growing up fast, learning the ropes."

"I sure hope you telling him how to suit up for bad weather. No offense but you got struck by lightning pal."

"None taken, for what it's worth I don't regret it."

"You going to this thing Maggie's arranged?"

His brows furrowing. "What thing."

"A celebration, for Michonne's return and landing her new job. It's supposed to be this Saturday night. I just want some beer, Rosita nags me about drinking in front of the kids." Shaking his head in irritation he continued "Can't have that happening."

"Ezekiel gonna be there? I think I'll pass."

"Who's Ezekiel?" Abraham questioned gruffly.

"Just…. Just a guy I suppose."

"Here you go, three-point 1 gigahertz speed, i7 core processor, a multi-surface touchscreen and a 2 terabyte hard drive all restored to its original beauty." Eugene moaned out as he placed the laptop on the counter.

Rick hesitated as he grabbed the laptop off the counter, paying his bill he gave Abraham weird look.

"See you guys later." He said walking out the exit.

"We appreciate it, pal." Abraham shouted behind him.

Hopping in his jeep, he threw the laptop on the back seat silently remind himself to wipe it thoroughly before he used it. Turning his keys in the ignition he headed home.

Michonne

 _You take risks for what you want. I will take risks for what I want._ Michonne repeated this mantra as she held her mobile camera in front of her, she stood in the middle of her bedroom in only a red lace thong. It latched onto her waist causing the swell of her hip to be more pronounced. Her mind conflicted as her finger hovered over the capture button. _What am I doing? I'm a lawyer! I shouldn't have to send nudes to get a man. But I like that man, I've known him for years, he's a safe choice. He just needs a little nudge from me._ Michonne shook her head furiously in order to chase away the nagging thoughts wrangling her. _I can do this._ Holding her breath she took three photos, tilting her phone at different angles. Her heart racing as she came to terms with what she did. Releasing a breath she fished for her casual black sleeveless dress that just so happens to cling to her curves. She snapped her gold necklace around her neck. Her hands fingered the 'M' hanging from it.

Swallowing she tied her hair her up, carefully gathering her locs into a high bun. As she examined herself a knock on the door sounded through the apartment. "Coming!" She shouted collecting a pair of nude heels. Tossing her purse over shoulder, she opened the door "Shit!" Swinging around, she went in search of her phone.

Rick stared at her back with an arched brow, he tilted his head silently appraising her form. Throwing his hand in the pockets of his jeans, he leaned against the door frame waiting for her to emerge.

"So where are you heading?'' Seeing her bend over to put on her shoes, he sighed averting his eyes.

"I'm just going to mum, I have a car there." She replied, buckling the straps around her ankles.

He hummed, "That green car?" He asked pushing himself off the frame letting her pass him to lock her front door. He inhaled her scent, she smelled of honey and cinnamon, fighting the urge to roll his eyes on a groan, he followed her to the elevator. "I always wondered why the seats still had plastic over it, thought they were just going to sell it over."

Tilting her head up to meet his sharp blue eyes, she unconsciously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as the elevator went down to the garage. Expecting her to talk he stared back, the air felt thick around them, his chest rising and falling faster he took a step closer. Standing side by side his arm brushed against hers. Her breathe caught heat boiling beneath her skin, the hair of his arm grazing her skin. A small ping sounded yanking them out of their trance, the door to the elevator slid open.

Breaking his gaze, she turned and headed toward the car Rick not far behind her. "You should let me check it, see if there are any problems. With all the bad weather we've had something might be messed up." He mentioned opening the door leaning over the seat to open hers.

"Thank you. I feel like I'm leeching off you. I mean I only really got to 'know' you for a day."

Securing his seat belt he watched Michonne thoughtfully. "Then let's fix that. I'm going to honest with you Michonne, I like you. I find you to be a very attractive woman. I feel like there's something between us and I'd like to explore that." He looked carefully for a reaction.

Her mouth fell open on a surprised gasp, _I shouldn't be surprised I saw the way he looks at me._ Michonne couldn't describe it but she felt something… something different with Rick, more primal. She shuttered, it was more the feeling of butterflies she got when she was near Ezekiel. This was deeper. But she _knew_ Zek. She wanted to try a relationship with someone familiar, rather than someone new. _Morgan…_ her thoughts drifted, panic creeping up her throat. She'll be safe with someone she knew.

She smiled sadly, eyes facing the road as she thought of a response. "Hershel always said you were an honest man, an admirable trait."

Rick frowned deciding to change the subject after her obvious avoidance. "So you're having a party Saturday?" he asked focusing on the road."

"Saturday? I didn't know it was _this_ Saturday." Taken aback she scowled planning on sending a lengthy text to Maggie questioning her on why she didn't tell her sooner. "Wait how did you know about this?"

"I heard it from Abraham, he asked me if I was going."

"Are you?"

He shook his head, "No, I have a double shift before that, I'll be sleeping after. So congratulations in advance."

She smiled. After a successful year interning at a well-established law firm in London, she was contacted by firms back home with immediate offers to fill newly vacant positions. "Thank you." She observed him as he drove, legs spread apart he was reclining in his seat his elbow leaning on his side of the door supporting his head as he navigated through corners. He looked relaxed.

"Do you always drive like this?" She questioned amused by his posture.

"Like what?" Replying he slightly shifted in her direction, his head tilting in a curious manner.

"Like a man."

Appalled at her response he feigns being wounded. "Before I left my home this morning I was a man. I'd be disappointed to find out I wasn't."

She covered her mouth as laughter took over. "There's nothing wrong with being a woman Rick."

He cringed at the thought of losing his balls and bleeding monthly. "I'd prefer to pleasure and appreciate a woman's body rather than have one. Aint nothing wrong with being a woman either." He ended.

A chill ran down her spine after hearing those words. "You can still be a female that appreciates and…pleasures a woman, they're called lesbians."

He hummed, turning onto a familiar street. Michonne watched as they drove pass a broad sign bolted to a red brick wall. 'Ocean Club Drive' she read as they passed their childhood homes. Nothing changed since she left, everyone still shared the no gates bordering their homes mentality. She snickered inwardly. She watched as Rick slowly approached her driveway. Shifting the gear into park he sat back silently waiting for her to talk.

"You're staying inside the car?" She inquired taking in his relaxed position.

"I'll wait here if you want I'm still checking your car when you get the keys." Nodding, she took a deep breath and opened the door heading to her childhood home.

Knocking on the door hard enough for her mother to hear. She waited until her mother swung the door open forcefully. Shrieking in excitement and surprise Raberta pulled her daughter into a tight loving embrace. "Oh my baby's here in the flesh." She exclaimed pulling back to examine her daughter for any indication of bruises. "Oh honey you've finally grown child-bearing hips, I've always told you of your beauty, you doubted me!"

Scowling in embarrassment, Michonne took in her mother's graying hair carefully brushed back into a ponytail. Despite the grey hair and the appearance of few age lines her features still withheld and abundance of youth. "Mum everyone knows the time an adolescent takes on the journey into adulthood is a dark one."

Raberta chuckled at her daughter's words. Abruptly her features morphed into a scowl, "Michonne! You came here unannounced, didn't give your mother any notice for me to tidy up. Where's that Ezekiel boy? Is that him parked up front? How did you get here anyway? Did you both rent that? Why would you do such a thing when you have a brand new car home, honey?" Her words came out in a rush not giving Michonne anytime to respond to them.

"Mum calm down, I asked Rick to give me a ride here so I could pick up the car." She watched as her mother's face lite up hearing the mention of Rick's name.

"Sheriff Grimes!?" Shouting, her mother placed a hand on her chest the other waving to get his attention. _Am I missing something?_ Michonne watched Rick's boots make an appearance still lost at her mom's reaction.

"Michonne honey, Sheriff Grimes took good care of my car while he worked at the shop when you were off." Smiling she walked towards him, patting his back. "He even saved Betty when she got stuck in the tree chasing birds." Michonne's lips tilted at the mention of the cat that replaced her when she left for school.

"Well, it was nothing mam. I was just doing my job." Raberta slapped his arm lightly. "Don't be a stranger Sheriff Grimes, call me Raberta." He shifted his stance leaning on his right leg looking down at his brown boot covered in dust.

Michonne regarded him carefully, _was he blushing? Oh god he's blush! The man of intensity has a soft spot._ A wide smile crept onto her thick lips. "You didn't tell me you knew Rick mother."

"Why would I? You were too busy trying to prove something to that man. A good man like Sheriff Grimes doesn't deserve the back burner, hell _you_ deserve better than what you put yourself through. You're stronger than that." She finished still patting Rick's back. Did she mention her mother can be a savage? She wanted to slam her palm firmly against her face as she tried to find a way to divert her mother's intent on the conversation.

"Oh", was Rick's only response to what he'd just heard. "Uhh, Raberta I just need to check the car over, make sure it's okay for Michonne to drive." Raberta Sighed.

"How… thoughtful." She smiled walking back inside retrieved the key handing it over to Rick.

Suddenly, she remembered that she needed to check in with Ezekiel turning her back to rick and her mother as they chatted about things unknown to her.

"Michonne." He answered on the first ring. "It's already 2 pm, have you found a way to get your car yet? I don't mind relaxing in this bed until you do. This place has amazing service." His voice sounded warm. Weirdly the butterflies in her stomach died a little.

"Yeah, I asked Rick to take me before he heads to work." She told him holding her breath. She was aware that he had a strange hostility toward Rick, maybe even leaning toward jealousy. He was silent over the line, she almost believed he hung up on her.

He puffed deeply over the phone, his tone taking a disapproving approach. "I really thought you'd let Maggie take you. Come to the hotel later, I want to show you this stuffed tiger I got you. I named it Shiva. We both miss you Michonnie Wonnie." Hearing his chuckle she grimaced at his new found nickname.

"Please don't ever call me that again. I don't know if I could stomach that." He murmured an apology. "So the thing Maggie's having is tomorrow night."

"Okay?"

"It was a yes are you going or a no I'm going to enjoy this hotel bed question."

He laughed at her. "Of course I'm going, I'll just leave all the drinking to you, I need to be sober enough not to drunk dial Carol." He chuckled quietly. Her heart clenched at the mention of Carol's name. Hiding her hurt, she covered it with laughter and agreement. "Alright Zek, I'll call you later." She ended the calling still staring at Ezekiel's number.

"Michonne?" Rick's deep voice vibrated through her. She spun around to him tilting her head up to meet his glassy blue eyes.

"Your car has damaged sensors."

"Meaning?"

He sighed in exasperation after Raberta talked half his soul away. "It means you have trouble with locking your door, rolling down windows and maybe with your breaks."

"But I can still drive it?" She questions hopefully.

"Yes, you could." He crossed his arms. "I don't want you driving it, it's not safe, I'll get someone to take it to the garage, get it fixed."

Michonne gaped in disbelief. "How am I getting to work?"

"I'll take you until it's fixed." She paused to give Raberta a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Where do you work?"

"On 47 Avenue. How am I supposed to pay?"

"Good, that's only 20 minutes away from the station. Consider this one on the house." He stated heading to the car.

"Rick you cant.." she dragged calling after him. "Oh hush up honey, he means well." Her mother snapped coming to embrace her one last time before heading off into the house slamming the door shut behind her.

Rick

Rick roused groggily from his sleep, the alarm clock alerting him of the time. Dragging his hands down his face he groaned, his morning erection straining against his boxers. In an effort to feel a sense of relief he dragged hand down his taut stomach to pinch the tip of his cock. A knock vibrated the door. "Dad!?" his son shouted through the heavy wood. Erection deflating he lugged opening his door to meet his son.

"Yes Carl?" he drawled his voice laced with sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me Michonne lived here?" Carl glared at his father accusingly.

"I didn't know that you were 'buddies' until I picked her up Thursday." He scratched his short curly hair, moving toward the kitchen in an attempt to make breakfast.

"Well Aunt Maggie told me about it, I think it's pretty cool she lives here now. I get to spend time with her in person." He watched his son's mouth tilting on a smile.

"If she's not busy with work, you can hail her, just let me know when you're going and let her text me when you get to hers. What are you eating?" He asked his son pulling eggs and meat from the fridge.

"Just eggs and toast would be fine."

"Really? I thought you wanted to hit the gym, have the girls fainting over you like they do with me." He teased turning the stove on.

"After I tried lifting those weights you keep in the hall I realized it's just not my thing."

He laughed. "Doesn't have to be but doing it every now and then keeps you in shape not to mention in good health." Quickly scrambling four cracked eggs, they both hastily ate their food. Walking back to his room Rick pulled on his uniform throwing his hat on. "What time is your shift carl?" he shouted bending to pull on his boots.

"8:00." He shouted back.

Locking on his watch he glanced at the time. They had about 35 minutes to get to Daryl's, his shift didn't start until nine. "Alright, let's go." They both exited the condo closing the door behind them.

Pulling into the parking lot at Daryl's auto shop he spotted Sasha leaning against her jeep.

"Morning Sasha."

"Oh hey, Rick. Carl." She nodded her head at him in a greeting.

"Hey, Sasha." Carl said heading inside to start his shift.

Turning toward Sasha, "Daryl's done something stupid hasn't he?" He questing with a light tone.

"Ugh, Rick I'm going to _kill_ my husband when he comes out that shop you better arrest me. He went ahead and bought another bike, this is his fifth one, Rick. He thinks I don't know he hid it at Abrahams." She scowled shaking her head. "You'd think by now he'd know Rosita has no loyalty to him."

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour." He said as Daryl emerge from the back of the shop. Slapping their hands in a greeting.

"Fuck man, you hit me too hard. Wassup with you." Daryl rasped.

"Nothing new same old. You know Michonne's back in town right" He asked seeming to be the only one left out.

"Shit, Maggie's probably alerted everyone by now." He said brushing his long hair out of his face. Daryl slowly turned toward a familiar jeep, just realizing his wife was leaning silently against it, giving him a dirty look.

"Sasha… baby." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't Sasha baby me. You knew I said _no more bikes."_

"I can explain..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

Rick's eyes shifted between the two in amusement, deciding it was time to for him to go before things escalated he headed toward his car. "I won't be home until 10 so Hershel's gonna pick carl up." He reminded Daryl.

"You gonna leave me here to die man."

"As far as I'm concerned you caused this yourself." He replied laughing at Sasha's animated hand movement as he reversed out the lot.

Michonne

"Ezekiel, you still didn't have to check out your room." They occupied her bathroom. After not calling her yesterday, he took it upon himself to check out of Harriot's and calling an uber to drop him at the peak.

"You can't drive your car yet so I figured it'd be easier on both of us if I crash here on your couch until Tuesday. Besides, it'll be easier for Maggie to pick us up tonight." Upon hearing those words she glanced at the white analog clock mounting her green wall. It was 9:53 pm, she sighed turning on an extra light to apply makeup. Instead of taking the time to prepare himself, Ezekiel decided to watch movies abusing her new tv. Now he has to trim his beard while she was getting ready. "What are you wearing?" He asked watching her put on matte burgundy lipstick.

"I laid it out on the bed, it's an auburn strapless dress I bought online."

"What time is Maggie coming?" Shaking loose hair off his shirt, he proceeded to brush his teeth.

"I hope you know your sweeping this floor. She should be here in 20 minutes."

"Oh shit, I didn't even iron anything."

"Maybe because you were watching movies all day." She walked out the bathroom trying to tame her now loose locs. She hesitated glancing at the bathroom door before hastily stripping her sweatpants along with her shirt, she pulled on her dress. He appeared, looking at her as she adjusted and fidgeted with her dress. She felt his stare.

"What?" She queried surprisingly annoyed at his gaze.

"What? I can't look at my gorgeous friend's admirable physique. The Gods have surely blessed you." He hummed in appreciation.

Rolling her eyes she smoothed the dress down the molded her body. Her phone buzzed receiving a text from Maggie letting her know she was downstairs.

"Why is Maggie even going out? Dint her husband brake his leg?" He asked buttoning up his shirt. Grabbing her clutch she threw her phone inside along with some money.

"You clearly don't know Maggie."

Glenn looked just about dead as Michonne arrived in Maggie's car. "Are you okay Glenn."

He nodded, sweat building on his forehead. "She turned the ac off, and the window stuck so it was really hot.

Shaking her head Ezekiel sat down heavily in his seat. "How are you, Glenn? Where's that wife of yours?'' He asked eyes seeking.

"Yeah, where is Maggie?"

"Oh, she went to see if Rick wanted to go."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of him joining up with them. But that quickly died as she recalled their conversation. "Didn't he work a double shift? He should be sleeping."

"I have a broken leg but that didn't stop her from dragging me out." Gesturing to his cast Glenn made a valid point. "Not that I don't mind your grand welcoming she thought I could use a little change of scenery."

Ezekiel exploded with laughter, "She really is something, I guess I could see her doing half the things you told me about." He wiped his eyes tears forming at its corners. "Where does she work anyway?''

"She helps manage a local vet. Telling people what to do fixing schedules, appointments. It suits her. She's happy with what she does." Glenn answered a genuine smile playing on his lips.

"What am I happy doing?" Maggie sat in her seat slamming the door shut. "The lazy bastard won't budge. I tried to get him to come but he cussed me out. Oh, hey Ezekiel.'' Ezekiel gave her a toothy smile.

"It's finally good to see you in person." Reaching over her seat they shook hands.

"Michonne just said he worked double, probably had a rough shift." Glenn said with a frown trying to defend his friend.

"Right, Rick's a light head, any little noise wakes him up. But the minute I flew through that door he slept like the dead. Double shift or not, the lazy ass lied!" Maggie grounded out adding a bit too much pressure on the gas pedal.

Watching Michonne enter the bar, Abraham boomed, "Damn little Michonne isn't so little anymore, blossomed like a wild berry tree." He whistled lowly un Rosita reached up and smacked the back of his head. She smiled laughing. It's been a long time since she saw everyone, they were all there. Abraham, Rosita, Gabriel, Sasha, Daryl, Tyrese and even Eugene. Her heart swelled seeing all her friends from Ocean Club Drive together again. Turning to Maggie she embraced a hug, thanking her for dragging everyone out. "I really appreciate this Maggie, despite your threats I'm sure everyone will have a good time." She told her.

"Drinks on Daryl." Abraham shouted for the bartender. "He owes me for stashing his bike."

"Man you didn't even hide it well enough."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I can't control what my wife tells yours."

"So how have you been?" Michonne asked embracing Sasha.

"It's been stressful lord knows, between Daryl's booming business and his stubborn personality I don't know which will turn my hair grey first."

"Sounds like you need a drink."

"We all do." Maggie interjected shoving a drink in each of their hands. "The music starts at 11 so loosen up a little."

The lights in the bar dimmed while everyone carried on casual conversations. More people flooded into the bar as the music started playing. After a while, the group began moving onto the dance floor. Michonne rocked bobbing her head to Ciara's 'body party'. With Glenn and Maggie beside her, she watched Ezekiel returned from the bathroom coming straight towards her. "We should dance." He shouted over the music. Nodding her head she let him pull her towards the dance floor. Letting his hand go her hips started swaying to the beat. Blue lasers started flashing, the only source of light available as the bar converted into a nightclub. She was buzzing, the area got more crowded as she bumped against shoulders and back. Trying to make a feel for Ezekiel's hand. She grinned as she felt an arm grip her waist pulling her against his groin. Pulling in a deep breath, she pushed her hips against his as the song switch to chris brown's 'another round'.

Don't you be holding back, your love

Don't you be holding back

Don't you be holding back, your love

Don't you be holding back

She felt him press his hips harder as they swayed to the rhythm. She felt the outline of his erection against her ass every time he pushed forward. Arching her back she grinds against him, pulling his head towards her neck.

Loving how it lasts long, Leave the sheets gushy

Fuck you with the mask on, Halloween pussy

Your body shivers and trembles with each and every stroke

Pussy wetter than ever, enough to sink a boat

Reaching backward she made a move to grab his locs. Apparently, they were invisible as her hand found the skin of someone's neck.

"Damn baby keep moving like that and I'll come in my pants." She tensed up automatically shutting down all body movement. She remembered that voice, it was deeper than the one from her past but she definitely remembered hearing it. 'Damn girl you look like those fucking rocks in Hawaii', this entire time she'd been dancing her ass on asshole Shane.

"Hmmm, you have a nice thick ass sweetie. Lemme show you how I handle that." He whispered in her air.

 _I need a drink_ Groaning in pain and disgust she hastily escaped his grasp practically running toward the bar, meeting Maggie's eye.

"We will never talk about a what just happened." She exclaimed calling for the bartender bring her another drink.

Maggie laughed telling Glenn who also laughed. _I have amazing friends_ she thought sarcastically.

"It could be worse." Glenn told her shrugging.

"Who's worse than Shane!?" She hissed throwing back a shot.

"Well it could've been Gabriel, he probably would've given you a sermon while you were dancing on him. Or even worse, Eugene could've slid in and taken Shane's spot." Maggie grabbed her chest, laughter racking through her as her husband spoke.

Michonne glared at both of them calling for another drink. "Those are both horrible." She shuddered thinking of Eugene standing stiffly behind her. "I don't know if Eugene's even capable of getting hot for something that isn't computer related."

Glenn looked thoughtful, "You know you may have a point there."

Sighing she savored her drink eyes roaming what she could make out in the flashing lights. After half an hour of lurking, she spotted Ezekiel in a far corner dancing by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick

He knew he would've had a rough double shift. When he clocked into to work earlier, he had to respond to a domestic violence call. When he reached at the scene he watched as a tall lanky man threw beer bottles at his wife. Shane walked up after him.

"You'd think she'd dodge those bottles." Shane murmured before they approached the couple cautiously.

"Mam, I'm Sheriff Grimes. I'm here responding to a complaint you called in." He watched as Shane carefully detained the man.

"Yes that's what I did, you..you need to arrest this cheating drunk no good so of a bitch!" She spat, saliva visibly flying out of her mouth. After 14 years on the force, nothing really surprised him.

"Shut your whore mouth, Darla, we wouldn't be in shit if you didn't keep your legs shut around my brother." He shouted drunkenly. "You're a useless whore." With that, he hawked back and spat in her direction.

"See officer! Arrest him for assaulting me!" She screeched her face turning red with rage.

"Mam, am going to need you to calm down and answer some questions for me. Can you do that for me?" He inquired with authority. After she nodded he turned to Shane signaling him to take the man over to their cruiser.

"Is this the first time this happened?"

"No, he's always fucking around on me."

"I meant the drinking. The throwing glass bottles at you." Pulling out his notepad he wrote down her words.

"Tod's always drunker than a skunk." She produced a cigarette sliding it between her thin cracked lips.

"Is this your first time contacting authorities on these disturbances? Also is there a criminal record he has that you're aware of?"

"Shit I call the cops every week yet he's still here. I'm shocked that they sent different cops. I'm sure the bastard has a dui he needs to be checked for." She blew a ball of smoke into Rick's face.

Clenching his jaw Rick shut his notepad stowing it away. _She just wasted my fucking time._ "Mam, this is what's going to happen. We'll take your husband in for the night until he finds his head. You on the other hand," He tilted his head at her. "Don't waste my fucking time or any other officer's time unless you actually fear for your life. Do. You. Understand?" He demanded.

Shocked, her eyebrows shot up. She nodded mutely.

"Mam I'm going to need a verbal response to that."

"Ye- yes… I understand Sheriff." He turned on his heels and left.

It just got worse after Shane ended his shift. He responded to a little girl crying over her lost dog, a fight from road rage and a rock thrown at a Chinese drugstore. On top of patrolling, he was exhausted so when Maggie nagged him to go out he fought the urge to manually throw her out the door. He sighed, tiredly rolling kinks out his neck. He fell back on the bed silence surrounding him.

Rick didn't know what time it was when the chime of his phone woke him up. "I swear if Maggie wants me to pick up another soul I'll lose my badge." He mumbled angrily into his pillow looking at the message on his screen. It was 1:30 in the morning, no one texted him at one fucking thirty unless it was an emergency. Grumbling he opened the app. _It's Michonne._ On alert, he shot up in his bed throwing on a pair of grey sweatpants in the event that she needed anything.

Opening the chat he watched as three pictures appeared all appearing to have a loading bar on them. _Why would she send me pictures, Maggie's probably sending me pictures of the night out over her phone._ After a minute the pictures turned blurry shortly returning to its original quality. Rick's seen a lot in his years that made his heart beat a thousand times per second. His first fatal crime scene, the first time being mugged, Lori's pregnancy test. But this, this made his heart stop. Expanding the image Rick starred intensely at the screen.

Her locs fell loosely pass her shoulders barely covering the round globes of her breast. What did they taste like? He moaned feeling all the blood rush from his head to his already hard cock. It was wrong he should've stopped there but a stiff cock had no conscience. He groaned his hand sliding into his sweatpants grabbing onto his thick shaft. He slid to the next photo, the angle changed now showing her lacy blue underwear. Her round plump hips made his hands twitch with a fierce need to grab onto them. He memorized the curve of her spine and the dimples at the bottom of her. Eyes burning over the image of her dark skin, he was sure of one thing. This woman, he won't let her get away. Fuck the boyfriend. He wanted her, needed her. His eyes rolled back on a gasp as he fell back on the bed. He fist sliding along his cock, slowing stroking himself. He wanted to hold her, to tease her, to taste her, make love to her, to pleasure her. "Oh god." He breathed, precum dripping out the tip of his cock.

Sucking on his bottom lip he continued his self-inflicted torture. Sliding to the last picture he was greeted with a full body shot. Her lips were slightly parted as she tilted her head with a seductive look. He closed his eyes his mind invaded with thought s of pulling those lips into his mouth latching onto them as he slipped his hand into her panties finding her cl-.

Dropping his phone Rick yanked his hand out his pants, scrubbing his face with the heels of his hands desperately trying to get a grip on reality.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He said aloud. A woman of Michonne's caliber didn't deserve this. As to why she sent those pictures. He didn't want to think about it. He deleted her pictures as well as his cache and his downloaded files to be on the safe side. He dialed her number. It didn't go through. He dialed it again, still not getting a response. He texted her.

 **Rick:** Michonne… we need to talk. Why did you send that to me?

 **Rick:** Michonne…. Get the fuck up…please

 **Rick:** Was that even meant for me to see?

 **Rick:** Michonne…. I will be coming to you, please don't avoid me

He threw his phone on the counter, angry at Michonne for sending him racy pictures and himself for not quickly deleting them. He respected her, she didn't need to do this to capture his attention. He had already told her he wanted more. His blood ran cold at the thought of her intending to send it to another man. Growling he waited for morning to come. _I need to see her._

Michonne

Head pounding Michonne glanced at the clock. The sun lay low spearing her from its blaze. Last night's events came rushing back to her. Her friends, the drinking, the dancing, asshole Shane, even more, drinking and the pictures. Groaning she covered her face. _What the fuck got into me?_ She marveled at her stupidity over the last 3 days. Maybe Gabriel did need to give her a sermon.

All of this for one person, her best friend at the end of it all he still wanted Carol. He was still in love with her. She couldn't make someone want her. That feeling of relief she felt when she let Ezekiel go, that strange sense of relief. She closed her eyes. She latched herself onto him hoping he'd change his mind. _I should've taken the hint five years ago._ She got up rubbing her head she headed to the kitchen where she spotted Ezekiel lounging on the sofa.

"Well if it isn't Michonne, welcome back to the side of the living."

"It's not late, I checked the time."

"Of course you did", getting up he moved to sit on one of the chairs in the front of the isle. "Michonne I forgot to mention I changed my flight, my job called me in on something…. uhhh crucial?"

"Are you asking me? You don't have to lie to me, Ezekiel." She took a deep breath ready to get everything off her chest. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. More importantly, I'm saying sorry to myself for … for everything."

Ezekiel's eyes darted around the room, guessing the Michonne finally lost her marbles he checked her temperature. "What are you talking about? I mean I was lying to you, I'm leaving tomorrow for another reason. I'll be sure to tell you though."

"Don't play coy Ezekiel, it doesn't suit you. I just hope you deleted those photos god only knows I can't have my mother crying because her baby lost her job over partial nudes."

Ezekiel's mouth dropped open. "You sent me nudes!?" He demanded staring at her in shock.

Confused at his genuine reaction. "Yes I sent you nudes, I was drunk and…I ….sent...them." Her words drifting as realization dawned on her. "Oh god." She raced in here room on a hunt for her phone. After finding it she immediately turned it on. 2 missed calls and 4 messages assaulted her. "Oh my god." She exclaimed quietly. _It was Rick. I sent them to Rick. The same Rick that found me in his closet. The same Rick that shared a mutual attraction._ She'd be even more stupid than sending nudes if she told herself she wasn't attracted to him. "I have to talk to him."

"Talk to who? Honestly Michonne I didn't know you had it in you, but I can fuck up whoever you sent it to. And I get what you said…earlier… when you apologized to yourself. I just wish I was as strong as you. With the letting go." He scratched his chin. "But seriously, who is this guy? Let me fuck him up ill even burn his phone for you."

She laughed soon after they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ezekiel said.

After knocking for his fourth time Rick waited anxiously at Michonne's door. Ezekiel stared at him a moment later.

"Where is Michonne?" He asked searching around Ezekiel's unmoving body.

"In her bedroom. She doesn't want to be bothered." He starred icily at Ezekiel after he blocked his path into her home. He leaned his weight on his right leg, tilting his head toward Ezekiel.

"Let me make one thing one clear for you. I don't like to be toyed with. Don't fuck with me Ezekiel. I only have so much patience." He hissed.

Glaring at him, he moved a fraction. "Before I let you in, she sent those pictures to you didn't she?" Rick gave him the side eye, getting through what little space he provided.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, a knowing look crossed his face. "Good." With that Ezekiel went to finish his movie.

Overwhelmed at seeing Rick after realizing she sent him the picture Michonne pretended to be busy.

"Michonne, I think you know we need to talk."

Sighing in defeat she turned toward him, she peered at his darkening eyes. "Rick i... I'm sorry for those photos. I just felt that I needed to see if he actually felt any physical attraction to me. Besides brute jealousy when you were around me... I just thought." She exhaled. "I'm over it now." She cringed at how stupid she acted.

Not trusting himself he stayed by the door. "So they were meant for Ezekiel?" She nodded. "He's not your boyfriend." Even though it was a statement she still nodded.

"I'm annoyed that you let me believe you were both together. I deleted every trace of your pictures." He approached her moving down to a squat before her, he looked at her face. "I'm even more annoyed that you refused to acknowledge your self -worth. I want more with you Michonne, I know it feels fast we just really met each other again but I want to get to know _you_."

She averted her eyes suddenly nervous. "This", he gestured between them "Is inevitable. And I hope you'll let us happen. Do you want us to happen?" He asked gently.

"Hershel always said you were brutally honest." She admired his honesty and decided he deserved her's. "Rick I'm not going to lie. I'm attracted to you, you're someone…new. I'm willing to let this… us happen." She smiled feeling light. "I guess all the alcohol brought me to an epiphany."

A goofy smile crossed his face. He let out a breath he didn't know was being held in. "So we're in the talking stages." He stated clasping his hands together beneath his chin.

"The talking stages." She echoed his words.

"This... us, it's really happening."

They both let the idea sink in. A small frown flashed across her face. This isn't something she'd do. After her first shitty relationship with Morgan. After made her look like a fool. She'd told herself she'd never get serious with another man unless she really knew him. The quote said, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'. She never wanted a repeat of the Morgan period in her life. But she had a good feeling about Rick. One that made her second guess her opinions. She wanted to try this with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick sat beside Michonne, careful to keep his hands to himself. After a thought, he scowled at the floor. Mickonne saw his face drop.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"How long is your friend staying?" He nodded toward the living room.

"Ezekiel? He's leaving tomorrow." She answered getting up and headed toward the kitchen with Rick in tow.

She took a deep breath. Her gaze found Rick, he leaned against the aisle his white shirt hanging over his black jeans covering his broad shoulders. He looked like he took care of himself, she silently thanked god for this blessing. Her eyes traveled to his face, he seemed focused on his phone. His curly hair longer than she remembered. She observed as he brought his hand over the bristle of his beard, his thumb rubbed his pink bottom lip. Michonne bit hers in return, her thoughts drifting to the taste of his lips…

"Earth to Michonne." Ezekiel waived a hand before her face trying to gain her attention.

"Huh, what do you want Ezekiel?" She asked annoyed that she pulled her out of a good place. He laughed at her tone.

"You don't have to get snappy with me. I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat. For breakfast I mean." He questioned looking over at Rick strangely.

She glanced at Rick, his attention now diverted to her. "Uhhhh yeah, sure." She turned to Rick unsure of what he liked. "You want anything?" She directed her question to him.

"Anythang would be good Michonne." She licked her lips, she was starting to love the sound of her name on his lips. Shaking her head, she walked to the fridge then stood beside Ezekiel who manned the stove.

He bent closer to her ear, whispering for their ears only. "What's up with that guy? He's staring bullets at my fucking back now."

She let out a chuckle, cracking eggs and stirring it. "Uhhh, we…we're together now?"

He stopped all movement, his mouth went slack and his eyes widened. "Wait let me get this right. Mr. Hardass Rick over there, the same guy we met three days ago is now your boyfriend?" Staring at her his expression remained disbelieving. "How?"

Michonne scowled at his choice of words. "I'm sorry, why don't you think that's impossible Zek? Please enlighten me?" She hissed raising her voice which got Rick's attention.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"No, everything isn't alright." Ezekiel walked in front of rick, careful not to get in his face yet. "I swear, if you only want Michonne just to get in her pants because of whatever fucking picture she may have sent you, cop or not, I'll beat the shit out of you." He seethed, pointing a finger at Rick accusingly.

"Is that a threat?" Rick tensed, _this dumbass, without even knowing it he insulted his 'best friend'._

"Yeah, I'm not joking, all of a sudden you want to be with Michonne especially after she sent that text. Admit it you just want to fuck her. Let me guess her ass did it for you."

 _Oh my god, he did not just say that._ She rushed to Rick's side before his eye twitched any harder. "Ezekiel please shut up!" She grabbed onto Rick's arm in an attempt to stop him from advancing in Ezekiel's direction.

Rick clenched his jaw, his palm itching to connect to Ezekiel's face. Deciding to let Michonne calm him he slumped back, his gaze still stoic. "Michonne, tell this man to calm down and apologize to you." He asked Michonne. "I know you've been friends a long time but that won't stop me from dealing with him."

She felt anger pour through her. "Ezekiel just shut up! You know damn well Rick wanted me from when I came here. And I'm fucking confident he wants _all_ of me, not just my body!" She shouted, her hands clenching.

Ezekiel responded with a laugh, devoid of humor. "The last guy said the same thing, Morgan right?" He watched as shock passed her face. "You think I didn't know? I overheard you talking to Maggie, complaining and crying about all those times he cheated because you wouldn't let him in. Then finally you let him fuck, it was horrible from the sound of it. He just used you, and then all of a sudden wanted you back? I hope you understand I'm only trying to help you Michonne. I… I just don't want to see you hurt again." Ezekiel said, defeated.

Rick didn't know why he waited to punch him, maybe he wanted to hear him apologize. But the fucker didn't. What kind of friend would say those things? A crack sounded through the air as his clenched fist connected with Ezekiel's Jaws. He fell to the floor, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. He went to beat the shit out of him but a hand grabbed his arm halting his movement.

"Rick stop!" Michonne pleaded, she watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took deep breathes to calm himself. She tugged on Rick's hand urging him to move away while Ezekiel found his footing. She watched, glowering. "You need to leave."

"Michonne, I'm … I'm sorry what I said-"

"Now Ezekiel!" She seethed, her voice rising.

"Michonne really, I'm bleeding. I know what I said was bad."

"Bad? Did you even hear the bullshit that left your mouth? Get your stuff and leave Ezekiel."

"Michonne."

Rick moved around Michonne, he was still angry at his words. He just wanted Ezekiel to give him another reason to make him bleed. "Didn't you hear her? Leave."

Ezekiel threw his hands up, a show of defeat. "Fine. I'll leave." Looking over to Michonne he continued, "When I get back tomorrow we'll talk. Please…just pick up." With a sigh, he called for a taxi and gathered his things. Before giving one last look toward Michonne and a hard stare for Rick he shut the door after him.

With a groan Michonne looked at her whisked eggs, butter melting on the counter. She brought her hands up to rub her neck, she felt Rick staring at her.

"Michonne, do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concern marring his features.

"The Morgan part or the fight that just happened?"

"The Morgan thing can wait until you're ready to talk about. I won't push you. If you want you could tell me how you feel about that… whole ordeal." Rick watched as she massed her neck, one hand hovering over her chest. She looked worried.

"I'm angry, angry at him. We've known each other so long, I'm angry at myself for not slapping him." She scowled replayed his words in her head. "Never less, I'm all he has. In due time I hope I could forgive him." It was easy, talking to Rick felt easy.

"I didn't like him since I met him. I definitely don't like him now. Are you okay?" He asked, watching her intently.

"I'm okay." She told him.

"Good, I have a late shift tonight, but I was hoping I could take you out. We can always stay here if you're not up to it." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Is Rick Grimes asking me on a date?" She teased, to her amazement his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I don't mind but I have to get ready for work tomorrow. We can stay here. Now for breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon good for you?"

"Anything is good."

After making breakfast, they both chose to sit in the living room. Michonne sat quietly, she watched as Rick devoured his food. He paused, Michonne swung her head toward the television pressing buttons on her remote.

"You know, you can stare." A smile played on his lips.

She let out a scoff. "I wasn't staring obviously." She stuck out her chest not backing down.

Rick let out a deep throaty laugh as he watched her act. "Right, maybe you should cut it on first." He said finishing off his meal.

She chuckled. This felt good. Then again something new always felt good. _Stop._ She scolded herself. She rubbed the palm of her hand against her neck gazing at her now empty breakfast plate. This feeling she had about Rick. It was different, to say the least. Different in a good way.

"Michonne." Rick watched as the wheels turned in her head. "I know it's still a little early so before lunch I'd I can show you around. Everythang is a bit different from when you left. If it's okay with you?" He searched her face for an answer.

"I don't mind." After walking him to the door, she headed toward her bedroom. _Did I shower? Should I shower?_ She faced the bathroom door continuing her inner debate. After five minutes of finding reason why she shouldn't bath she decided to shower. She tied her hair back before lathering her skin with soap. Only three days back and her life was already dramatic. She suddenly became exasperated with thoughts of her mother. How the hell was she going to tell her mother? _Oh yeah, and mom that guy you fancy is my boyfriend. yeah…_ She sighed, of course her mother would celebrate. She imagined sitting at the dinner table, scarce balloons absently bump against her as her mother popped a hundred dollar champagne.

Shutting the water off, she dried the water off her skin. Deciding to let her locs fall over her shoulders she rummaged through her closet when her phone sounded off.

"Well if it isn't the girl who doesn't call first." She rolled her eyes at Maggie's way of greeting.

"I'm still settling in. You know this." She decided on a peach camisole along with a black cotton sweatpants.

"Yes, settling in… Cut the bullshit Michonne, I've already been briefed." Her froze tugging on her fitted sweats. _Well shit._

"Well isn't it a beautiful morning Maggie. By the way, how is your husband? Did you guys make it home safely?"

"Michonne…" She heard her friends warning.

Accepting defeat, "What do you know?"

"Everything."

"You need to be more specific, what exactly have you been briefed with? I'm not giving you free information that you already don't know."

"Don't pull the Lawyer act. Look, put yourself in my shoes, imagine waking up to make your bedridden husband breakfast, then receiving a call from Harriot's hotel. Your best friends best friend then proceeds to tell you about how your best friend turned into a little freak then tried to send their best friend nudes! Only it didn't go to their best friend it went to your brother!" Her eardrum suffered during Maggie's outburst.

"Well, that sounds about right."

"Michonne!"

"Okay, okay." Michonne took a deep breath before continuing. "I got a little drunk and risked it all with one text. I'm over it. Rick told me he deleted the picture from his phone and I know damn well the pictures from my phone are off the face of the planet." She dug through one of her suitcases to find her flower pasties.

"You sent nudes to my brother." Michonne could only imagine what was making Maggie distracted.

"They were partial nudes. I should've never listened to you." She frowned peeling the sticker off the pasties then placing them over her nipples.

"My brother saw you naked."

"Maggie he deleted them." Michonne let out a nervous giggle. Michonne was about to hang up after the line filled with silence.

She heard Maggie's perverted laugh. "Really?! You think he just saw that and said 'oh shit nudes I'm going delete this stuff so I won't do thangs', Maggie attempted and failed to impersonate Rick's accent. She continued, "Michonne your forgetting my brother is a…. let me see… a man!"

She scowled pulling her shirt over her head. It never crossed her mind that Rick might've actually _seen_ those pictures. Heat filled the surface of her skin.

"Michonne, I need to hear every detail, so we're calling this girls night."

"Did Ezekiel not tell you everything?"

"After he said you sent Rick nudes, I hung up screaming. This is good Michonne, this could be the beginning of something so very beautiful. I ship it! So hard!"

Michonne groaned at Maggie's Excitement. _At least I know her reaction to me dating her brother._

"What did you just say? Did you just say you guys are dating." Michonne tilted her head toward her ceiling pulling the phone a safe distance from her ear. _Should I get a mirror on the roof, maybe a design of flowers?_

"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyy goooshhhhh." She screamed. "Oh, my fucking gosh. I'm coming over there right now Michonne! Get your ass ready."

"Calm down Maggie. It's not that serious." She opened her closet and grabbed a pair of puma sneakers. "Besides I won't be here, Rick's showing me the town." She added quickly hoping Maggie would miss the last part.

"I'm not deaf, Rick showing you the town? Is that the term English folks use for sex? I'll let you live Michonne. But I know for a fact Rick has a night shift and be warned you and I are going to have a one on one. Bye Love!" Michonne bid her farewell before hanging up her phone. Catching a glimpse of the time she realized she spent nearly 20 minutes on the phone with Maggie.

She settled with meeting Rick at his condo instead of waiting for him. Stepping into the elevator she recalled Rick words. She pressed the button twice and headed to Rick's door.

Rick reached for his keys in his back pocket. Pulling them out he slide them into the locked and twisted the handle open. Once inside he was met with his son smashing buttons on his controller. He looked over his son's head to the kitchen counter which seemed to resemble a heap of dirty dishes.

"Carl." He called, heading toward the kitchen throwing dishes in the sink. After being ignored, a called his name a little more forcefully. "Carl!" He watched as his son paused his game, he took his headphones and shifted in Rick's direction.

"Yes, dad?"

"Did you feed ten people in my kitchen?" He braced his hand on his waist looking at his son expectantly.

Carl's eyes squinted in confusion. "No? No"

"Why are there so much dirty dishes?" He asked turning the faucet on letting the sick fill with water.

"Uhh I made pancakes, you vanished so I improvised."

Squatting he looked beneath the cabinet for dishwashing liquid. After finding some he squirted the purple substance into the water. "Sorry about that, I just went to see Michonne." He heard his son's controller hit the floor, the game now forgotten.

"Holy shit, Dad. You didn't say anything about Michonne being here. That is so cool." He could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Clean up after yourself.'' Carl shuffled to the sink staring at his dad expecting him to say more.

"What?" He took off his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket suited in the hallway.

"You drop that bomb and expect me not to look for more info?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well where does she live now, when did she get back, when can I go see her?"

"You never told me you guys were 'buddies'."

Carl laughed. "It never crossed my mind, dad. Besides Michonne is cooler than you." His lips tilted in a smile, seemingly agreeing with himself he nodded off.

Rick stopped and turned toward his son. _It's best to get this shit out of the way now._ "Well, Michonne and i….We're together."

Carl's mouth fell open and his frown deepened. "Wait first you call me off on not telling you about how long I knew Michonne then tell me _that_?!"

"This is different, it just happened, this morning." He never thought he'd be this nervous around his son, he looked at the floor before chancing a glance back at Carl.

"That's where you went." He didn't wait for a response. "It's cool dad. She's cool." His face turned serious. "Just don't hurt her."

He raised his eyebrow at his son's choice of words. "This is different…" He let his words trail. "It's not the same with uhh Jessie. Jessie was… a bit paranoid and irrational." All that seemed to come out his mouth was 'different' .

"Dad, she was insane. I know that. I said it was cool." Carl resumed washing his stack of bowls and plates.

"Okay, good." Rick exhaled, letting out the air he drew in. He walked into his room to snag another shirt. He opted to keep on his jeans and his well-worn brown boots. Sighing he dragged his hand over the stubble across his face. He absently wondered if Michonne would like it if he grew a beard. He smiled thinking about her. He pulled on a black v-neck shirt, he rolled his shoulders as he passed Carl's room. He stopped, peeping through the door to ensure he packed his books and his clothes for school. "Carl!" He shouted.

After hearing a loud sigh he watched his son approach him with wet hands. "What?"

"You're not packed up. You staying here?"

"Uhh yeah, I mean I know you have a late shift tonight but I'm getting older. I can handle staying home alone." He fidgeted wanting to escape his dad's stare.

"Fine, when I'm gone you're responsible for everything. I mean everything Carl." He asserted. Deep down he knew he'd have to have the talk with Carl soon.

"Really? That's cool dad." He said his tone still remained disbelieving.

"Yeah, just do your homework. I'm serious about that Carl because if Mr. Faye calls me and tell me you're slipping up. God so help you."

"I get it. Keep good grades." A knock resonated throughout the condo. Rick stared at Carl, making sure he understood his words. "Good, I'll get that." With long strides, he unlocked and opened the door to Michonne. Taken aback by her sudden appearance his hand froze on the door. His eyes drifted across her form her peach thin strapped shirt provided an alluring contrast to her smooth dark skin. His breath caught in his throat. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip prompting him to mimic her movement. She started to speak but no words came out. He kept staring at her.

"Rick." Michonne nudges Rick's hand hoping to get his attention. "Rick." He hummed slowly coming back to reality. She laughed lowly. "Where did you go?" She asked as he invited her inside.

"I was lost in you." She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to his honesty. Rick closed the door behind her, turning around he was only met with another sight that nearly bought him to his knees. He inhaled sharply, causing him to choke on air. She stared at him curiously. "You look exquisite."

"I'm only wearing the typical lounge apparel. As always you look handsome." She grinned. He admired her. This gorgeous woman was all his. She had no clue.

"Michonne!" He heard Carl exclaim. He observed Carl embrace Michonne in a bone-crushing hug. "Holy shit your actually here."

"Carl!" Rick reprimanded.

Rolling his eyes he focused on Michonne. "He lets that word slide. This is so cool." Michonne returned his elation.

"Wow, is that a beard I see." She inspected his upper lip noticing a few sparse hairs.

His cheeks turned red as he turned his head away in embarrassment. Rick watched the exchange in amusement. "I'm letting it grow.'' Carl responded. "Are you hanging here for a while? I mean I could get dad to drop me to your place if you're not busy."

She gave Rick a 'you didn't tell him' look which he shrugged off. "I'm actually two floors down from you. It's unbelievably convenient."

Carl appeared completely thrilled at the new revelation. "No. Way. This is amazing. I'm happy you're here Michonne." He dove in for another hug.

Rick coughed. "Okay, Carl. If you want anything before we get home call me. Understand?"

"I got it. Wait you guys are leaving? But she just came here." His once eager composure turned dim. He made a small whine.

"While I'm gone don't open the door for anyone but me or Michonne, don't-

"Don't bring friends over and no watching porn. I know dad. You say this all the time." He sulked.

"Good.''

Once they made it inside Rick's jeep, he felt eyes on him. "You always tell him that?" She inquired. Rick adjusted his seat.

"Yeah, it's always good to keep reminding him. He's a good kid, I'm sure you know this already."

"You raised him right. That's something I admire about you." He trailed his tongue over his lips.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I know Hershel, he was the closest thing I had to a father. When Lori… when I first found out she was pregnant. I doubted myself, I thought I'd end up just like my father. He wasn't a bad man he just made some lousy choices that affected everyone." He frowned leaning back in his seat, Rick turned his face toward hers. "I'm sorry, I don't want to put a damper on our first date."

She understood him. Taking the opportunity she shifted the conversation. "Hmmm, I knew it was a date. How odd, Rick Grimes taking me on a car ride." She watched him smile, warmth consumed her. _A week of this and I'm done, dead, gone. This man is going to end me._

"I could take you somewhere better, later. It's just that most restaurants aren't enjoyable during the daytime." He started the car and drove around town. Fifteen minutes had passed since Rick took on the persona of a tour guide. The rumble of his voice filled the car.

"So Daryl has how many shops?"

"About 8 now, he's been busy expanding what his father left him. When I started out patrolling I worked there part time to help Lori with school and Carl. After a while, I bought shares in the company before it got big."

"I'm impressed, I didn't take you for a business man." She smiled slyly.

"I'm more of a silent partner. There's this lake coming up, they built is a while back after people started tearing down trees and clearing swamps to build property. It's supposed to be for wild animals." Rick pulled up to the lake. Trees filled the area as he navigated further into a clearing. "Sometimes I come out here on my lunch break." He turned off the car as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Michonne was content with the time she was spending with Rick. She watched him take off his seatbelt adjusting his seat to a reclining position. He threw his arm over his head, his blue eyes taking in their surroundings. His black shirt stretched against his broad chest with every breath he took.

"You're looking again."

"I adore your face. I adore you."

His gaze found hers surprised at her admission. She continued remembering her earlier conversation with Maggie. She leaned back in her seat, nearly copying his position. She saw his eyes skip to hers then to her lips. "When I sent those pictures..." He looked confused but he let her continue. "Did you _see_ them?" She asked.

Rick looked like a deer caught in head lights for a split second. "Umm, I wasn't expecting that to be brought up so soon." He told her.

"Did you?"

"Michonne, I didn't know it was uhhh your naked pictures at first but I am a man." _Yep, Maggie said the same thing._ "I _saw_ them." He watched her, his eyes turned molten blue. "You are an impeccable woman. Honestly, your body is very distracting but it's not the only thing I'm drawn to. I like your personality. It's the polar opposite of mine. I haven't been in a lot of relationships, serious ones that is. I want more with you. I don't want you to feel like we're rushing into anything, so I'll let you wear the pants for now." He ended with a smirk.

She laughed. "Although you say I'll be wearing the pants I have a strange feeling that's a lie. But I get what you're saying Rick and I appreciate that. Just to clarify everything", she gestured to the both of them "We're together, officially?"

"I thought we went through that this morning?"

"Just making sure." He sat up in his seat and brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along her jawline. Michonne's breath hitched, she held his gaze nearly melting from his touch in her seat.

"We're together." His eyes searched hers as he inched closer to her face. He pressed his lips against her. It was slow, he was going to savor it. She felt his wet tongue slide across her bottom lip seeking out hers. Opening her lips she moaned as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth. Devoid of any thought she pressed her lips firmly against his letting hip lead the kiss. Fast breaths filled the silent car. Michonne felt a jolt of heat shot through her when she felt his hand reach around to grab the back of her neck. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

Rick's mind was muddled. He was surrounded by her, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. His tongue plunged deeper, pulling her closer to him. His thumb rubbed the back of her neck where his hand was resting. She tasted like mint. _Shit, I'll never get enough of this, of her._ Groaning he pulled his lips away capturing her bottom lip in the process. Pulling back he placed another kiss on her mouth, retreating to stare at her dazed expression.

Michonne tried to find her breath, her heart raced. She squeezed her thighs together desperately trying to ease the ache. His lips were left swollen from their kiss.

"Michonne." He whispered oblivious to her fidgeting.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes finding Rick staring bleakly in her direction. "How are you not affected by that kiss?" She questioned.

He chuckled only leaving her more confused. His shoulders sagged catching his breath. "Trust me, I'm craving your lips."

"Then kiss me." She stated advancing closer to him.

 _Well shit._ Rick shook his head. His jeans were already suffocating him. Knowing her gaze would follow his movement he adjusted his groin. "I can't risk getting arrested for public indecency." He turned the car on and pulled away from their safe haven.

"Says the Sheriff." Michonne groaned inwardly pouting at the loss of contact. She felt surrounded by him. She longed for more. _Oh gosh, stop being a horny nag._ She berated herself.

"Just for the record. You can kiss me anytime you want to. I just figured we'd get something to eat."

After agreeing on eating at a local Italian restaurant, they tucked themselves in a corner booth.

"How things have changed." She mused, taking in the warmth of the restaurant.

"If you ask me it's better than what it once was. It was a mess when they tried to install the sun roof." He slid closer to her, feeling the heat of her thigh against his. Grabbing a menu she examined it waiting to be served.

"I can see how that was a problem, being this close to the road. Construction most likely disrupted the flow of traffic."

"Right, I was the first one they dispatched to car accidents during that time." He chuckled recalling how animated the drivers were. "Folks don't pay attention to diversion signs."

"If I had to be honest with myself I was shocked when I first heard you were enrolling in the police academy." She paused, her gaze turning to his. "You didn't peg me as a save the day kind of guy."

Rick's brow shot up. "Why not? It's something I wanted to do before I graduated. Having a child on the way just gave me the nudge I needed."

"So you're going to sit here and pretend you never got into fights." She hummed in disbelief. "That mouth of yours got you into a lot of trouble."

"Who told you this?" He shook his head then answered his own question. "Maggie always stretches the truth. All that fighting stuff wasn't my thang. It only happened when it was necessary."

"Hmmm." She responded her eyes scanning the menu.

"I never found out why you hid in my closet." He was glad she started reminiscing about past events. He was aware that his sister and her best friend meddled around in his room from time to time. But they were never careless if they moved an item it was always in its original place after they were done. He was curious, he wanted to know why she got caught.

Michonne released a pained grunt, she let her head fall back against the red leather seat of their booth. "It took me a while to figure out the piggy bank in your closet wasn't Maggie's. I don't want to be a snitch but I was thrown into a den to rob a lion."

Laughing at her description, the waitress made an appearance. She tapped her pen against the notepad before asking them for their order.

"Sheriff" She dragged out in a low sultry tone "If I knew you were popping in for a cheat day I would've walked to you faster." She leaned over slightly trying to summon her hidden cleavage. Ignoring her he turned to Michonne. "What are you getting?"

Still glaring at the woman, she was disgusted at her blatant disregard for her. _Didn't even spare a glance in my direction._ "I'll let you decided, Rick." She watched the waitress undress Rick with her eyes. Lust shined beneath her lashes. _Did she have some sheriff fetish?_

"Alright, uhhh I'd like two Carbonara pasta with Bruschetta."He told the waitress. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just water please." They watched as the waitress took down their order then retreated with an extra sway in her hips.

"Well isn't she friendly." Michonne said aloud settling further into the comfortable seat.

"Tiana's been working here for three years now, I know she has a thing for me." He shifted uncomfortably. "Once a month I come here with Shane sometimes by myself. I'm just glad she hasn't sat on my lap."

Bewildered she stared at him, feeling a surge of jealousy. "Well, that's not going to happen anymore." _Speaking of the Devil._ Tiana emerged balancing two tray's on her hand. Resting them down realization of a second party dawned on her. "Oh, I haven't seen you around town. You visiting?"

"I live here." She smiled brightly, she molded against Rick's side. "I've just been away for a long time."

Tiana's eye's shifted between the two. A shade of pink slowly tainted her cheeks, her gaze landed on Rick accusingly. "Sheriff I didn't know you were…seeing someone. This is quite the surprise."

"It is. Thanks, I'll leave a tip when we're done." Effectively ending any further questions he grabbed a nearby fork. He heard heavy footsteps as Tiana vanished.

Michonne sported an evil grin, she watched him shove pasta into his mouth. Feeling her gaze burning the side of his face he threw her a 'what's wrong' look. "You shut her down."

Rolling his eyes he swallowed his food before he spoke. "Shane's always available, she can drape herself all over him."

Taking a bite of her pasta she moaned in approval as new flavors invaded her mouth. "Your still friends with him?" A sliver of disgust crossed her features. Rick saw it.

"What? I know Shane is a bastard but he saved my ass over the last fifteen years we've been partners."

"He's really creepy. After all these years you'd think age would change that."

"You've seen him since getting back?" He asked tipping some of his water back.

"At the bar or club, whatever that was." She decided not to tell him about the way she danced on Shane the previous night, the things he told her. _Oh god_ , the thought of repeating last night's events made her queasy.

He paused soaking in her beauty. Her locs fell over her shoulders yet left an opening to the skin of her neck. Rick became painfully aware of how close they were. Without hesitation he let his hand fall to rest on her thigh, he felt a shudder. "Don't worry about Shane, I'm sure he'll come off as less creepy if I talk to him. How is everythang? Is it good?" He asked most of their dishes contents nearly gone.

She bit her lip feeling the heat of his hand seep through the fabric of her sweat pants. Struggling to keep her leg still she answered him. "It's delicious, I understand why you eat here for cheat day."

Polishing off his plate, he drank the rest of his water dabbing a napkin over his mouth. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet. After paying the bill he slid a twenty between the menu for Tiana.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

During the rest of the tour, they spoke of little yet meaningful things. How Michonne came to get the job here, situations Rick dealt with on a day to day basis as the town's Sheriff. "So how does this schedule of your work? I'm already missing you even though you're still here with me." Michonne couldn't describe the pull she felt with him. Having to spend this time with him, she didn't have any uncertainty about his intentions. He'd made it apparent the first moment he had alone with her. Rick spoke about wanting…more. Needless to say, she understood.

"My schedule usually isn't this busy. During this time of year, the alcoholics come out full force. Braking windows and robbing shops." He responded turning into the garage.

"What is it about November?"

"Not sure. Three years ago around this time, I responded to some suspicious activity. The guy was weeping in an alley. When I approached him he pulled a knife on me, Shane tasered him before I had a second thought. When we took him in, had him on suicide watch. He kept talking about having no one this close to the holiday's." He shook his head before exiting the car after shifting the gear into park. "It was depressing."

"It really is." She watched as he opened her side, grabbing her hand to help her out. Examining their intertwined hands a small smile crept onto her face. After spending the day with him, it was strange, but she didn't feel overwhelmed with how comfortable and accustomed to the feel of him. Had this been only a few days before, all her thoughts would still revolve around Ezekiel. It was an unexplainable pull she felt, both emotional and physical. She watched quietly as the number rose on the digital pad in the elevator. Their hands were still locked together, she stole the opportunity to inspect his features. It wasn't long before her mind took a crude sensuous turn.

The ping of the elevator broke her trance, feeling a slight tug on her hand urging her to move forward, she moved toward her door slowly.

"Why do I feel like you've taken the pace of a snail on purpose." Rick said stopping before her apartment door. He tilted his head down to look into her dark brown eyes.

"Hmm, you don't have sufficient evidence to make such a statement." She replied playfully.

He laughed. "You're cute when you talk lawyer."

Feigning hurt, she placed her hand on her chest. "And here I thought I was exquisite."

His blue eyes turned murky. He swallowed as his mind jumped to the kiss they shared earlier. _Damn it, its puberty all over again._ He thought. He wasn't going to ignore the undeniable desire he had for her. He looked at her lips, recalling the taste of her mouth, the softness of her lips molding against his. A perfect puzzle. "Michonne", he pulled her closer to him, her firm breast pressing against his abdomen. "You are divine."

She nearly melted as his low drawl washed over her. A second later she damn near slithered down his body when his lips pressed against her own. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as his tongue sought out hers. Trying to gain balance she place her hands on his chest feeling taut muscle beneath her palms. _Lord is that you?_ _Is that you calling me?_ Allowing him access, they both moaned when their tongues collided. His hand caressed her lower back sliding down to kneed her ass. A gush of heat pooled in her center. "Mmmmm." She moaned lost in the feel of him.

"Shit." She heard him curse between kisses. "Michonne?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled absently teasing his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Baby, we need to stop.'' He said yet added little effort into coaxing her off him. Her teasing stopped and a small pout formed on her swollen lips. She pulled back to look at him. "I need to get ready for work." He offered as an explanation. "If I stay here, I might just invite myself inside." He kissed her lips then rest his forehead against hers waiting for a response.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe." She told him.

"I will." He said. Letting his hands drop from her hips he placed a kiss on her forehead. He gave her lips one last lingering kiss before leaving her to get ready for his shift.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmmm." Michonne groaned throwing an arm over her head in an effort to dull the blaring noise from her phone. Two weeks had passed since her move back home, since meeting Rick and her argument with Ezekiel. After that Sunday he kept his promised and called her the next day. Michonne eyed the phone warily as Ezekiel's number flashed across the screen. She wasn't ready to speak to him. After his words she needed time, and if they were to speak again it would also be on her terms.

Drowsily she stretched over her bed, the cold sheets sliding against her bare skin. She scowled at her phone wishing it could be Sunday again. She tapped the alarm on her phone off, mentally preparing herself for another workday. She remembered her first day, after nearly tripping on a loose wooden panel at the entrance she met one of her co-workers that saved her life. Needless to say, Andrea was her angel that appeared in a time of need. Andrea had very loose lips unless her case file said classified she would let every grimy detail of someone's personal life spill from her mouth. She meant well despite her tendency to spill well-brewed tea.

Andrea showed her around the office, she also introduced her to the staff. Their boss Philip or as everyone would call him 'the governor'. She wasn't exactly sure why they gave him that name, but Andrea assured her in due time she'd know. She found that Tyrese worked in the security department and the other staff was always out to the courts, doing paperwork or relaxing at the entertainment center. Yes, there was an actual entertainment room, decked out with a flat screen tv, gaming consoles and a winery area. Apparently, the founder of Jim and Anderson's law firm believed a hostile environment would never accomplish anything. His words were proven true seeing as the firm was the best in the State.

Regardless of an entertainment room and free wine, she was still tackling lingering cases she'd been given upon arrival. Without having meeting her Philip decided to put her on cases. Little yet painfully boring cases. Those that involved unnecessarily long paperwork. She huffed at the prospect of receiving another case that involved documenting events which rivaled a novel.

She pushed herself off the bed, her body already missing the gray comforter. Grabbing her phone she dialed a number then maneuvered around her room to start her day. It rang five times before Rick answered. His gruff voice laced with sleep invaded her ears spreading a warm tingle down her spine. She bit her lip on a smile.

"I'm up. I'm getting up." He answered.

She smiled pushing open the bathroom door. She filled the tub with warm water deciding she had enough time for a soak before heading to work. Rick, since getting together they've been talking non-stop. They spoke as if they were best friends that were secretly pining for each other in the past. He was her boyfriend, although the title didn't seem to suite him. After only really knowing him for two weeks she could feel herself slipping deeper, wanting more, to be with him constantly. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She winced as an ache started to form in her chest.

"Well good morning to you too." She told him as she slipped into the bath.

"I really do miss you."

"Rick I was with you last night."

"No Carl held you up last night. It was a Michonne and Carl night. Every time you come over it's a Carl and Michonne night.'' She laughed softly. She could already see a little pout trying to form on his lips. "I miss dropping you to work too."

"You had an entire week to adjust, I don't know how you survive without my ass as a seat warmer for your hat. You always have an open invitation to come over here instead."

"Careful, I might just take you up on that. You have any problems with the car?'" He asked, she could hear him riffling around his room. It didn't take long for Rick to get the car fix, in fact, it was fixed the same day the car went to Daryl's.

"No, it's running fine. And thank you again for getting it fixed."

"Don't thank me. You got any plans for Saturday." _Oh god._ She groaned remembering her mother's call.

"Mum is having dinner. Sort of a welcome back thing. It slipped my mind." She also let the little fact that she had a boyfriend slip her mind during the conversation with her mother as well. _Well shit._

"Do you want me to come or…" his words drifted somehow sensing her neglecting to mention him to her mother.

"It'll be easier for you to be there, killing two birds with one stone. That'll save me from her badgering."

"I know. I haven't got around to telling Maggie. But I have an inkling she already knows." She slipped deeper into her bath, the water streaming over the side of the tub onto the tiled floor. She sighed in relief feeling the hot water seep through her skin seemingly to her bones. She heard him pause. "I'm not distracting you or anything am I? I heard something spill."

She froze, her eyes darted to the water on the floor. "I'm just in the bath. Shit, I still don't have a mop."

"Let me get this straight, you have work in forty minutes but you're in the bath. When I knock on your door I expect you to answer." His tone low and serious.

She laughed rolling her eyes. "Okay Rick, don't you have to drop Carl off?" She said not taking his earlier comment seriously. Despite the tension between them their physical relationship never ventured beyond heated make-out sessions along with the not so subtle ass grabs.

"I know what you're trying to do." He spoke softly, she was able to hear him shut a door. "Besides he caught the shuttle."

"Aw how very adult of him." She said now knowing damn well after she heard that door close he was being serious.

"Michonne." He warned. "As much as I love that you're invested in the growth of my son. I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're still in that tub."

"Hmmm, don't you have to go to work, Rick." She said lifting her lazy bones from her bath. She reached for a towel careful not to let her phone drop.

"That's a common problem Michonne. If I'm being honest, I'm having a problem thinking straight. So do us a favor and open the door for me, baby." Her heart stuttered when the line went dead. She was still wet from her soak along with the water already on the floor her wet feet tracked through the house. She paused in front of her door taking a deep breath before grabbing the handle and turning it.

A straight face Rick was unveiled. She was beginning to suspect that he only owned black and white shirts. He stood clutching a black gym bag looking at her towel-clad body expectantly. "I don't have to ask you to come inside Rick." She made a gesture for him to enter. Her skin felt heated, closing the door behind him without uttering a word a walked pass her over to her couch where he dropped his bag.

Michonne stared at him, her eyebrow rose in confusion. "Rick?" She questioned his peculiar behavior. He sat down relaxing in his seat. Throwing his arms over the chair he observed her. His eyes roaming up and down her body leaving a trail of heat in its wake. She swallowed, the air around them suddenly becoming tense despite their distance. Despite his sexiness, she was beginning to get slightly irritated. "You just came in here, made me get out my bath to open the door, only to spread your legs on my couch." He shrugged.

He closed his eyes trying to get his head together. It didn't help that all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing south. "Michonne." He ruffed out in a low drawl. His voice rolled over her, she never thought a man could make her wet with just his voice. His eyes became hooded before continuing. "Come here."

Her feet moved on their own accord, her body calling the shots and apparently it wanted what Rick wanted. But this couldn't happen, they both had to get to work and she knew what's left of their time wouldn't do them any good. Her steps faltered yet she found herself standing between his open legs. Damn, she had so it bad she speed walked to him without her mind registering it. Shaking her head she stared at him. "Rick I like you, I really do but I like my job. And I'm sure you like your job too."

"I like you more." He reached for the back of her legs pulling her closer, he leaned his head against her stomach. His actions only brought her back to the realization that she was naked. Well except for the towel that held her entire faith.

"I'm serious." She fought the urge to run her fingers through his thick black curls. She pushed back from him deciding to throw on clothing for her own sake, and his. She headed to her room, Rick followed behind her. Once inside the room, she heard him shut the door. Her heart started beating faster, her body filled with awareness that wasn't their earlier. She had this man in her bedroom. It wasn't like the first time.

"Michonne." He said from behind her. Her back still faced him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. He nipped the tip of her ear lightly. "We're not doing anything, I just need my Michonne fill." He whispered his drawl more prominent.

Michonne didn't know whether to be disappointed or laugh at herself for assuming there would 'more'. Everything felt natural between them, though they've only been together for two weeks their pace felt normal. And it had nothing to do with rushing into something neither was their relationship some sort of aspirin for Ezekiel's rejection. With Rick, it was different. It scared her. After such a short time he already had the ability to destroy her without even knowing. Rick was a gentleman, she loved that but the devil on her shoulder kept telling she wanted Rick to be dirty. Really dirty. She clenched her thighs in an effort to chase away a heavy ache.

She spun around to face him. A small smile tugging at her mouth. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his bottom lip before pulling back. "Happy?" She asked hoping he'd let up before she'd give way to the temptation that was Rick Grimes. He stared at her through hooded lids, his eyes traveled down to her thick lips before licking his own slowly. They traveled down to the towel that was still between them by faith alone. He looked back at her face his hands still at her waist.

"Let me eat you out." _Huh? Did I just hear that right? Did Rick Grimes just get dirty with me? Maybe I'm so pent up I imagined him saying an entire sentence. Maggie said those damn erotic novels would catch up. I just need to make sure._ Michonne kept a small smile on her face although her demeanor read surprised. She decided the best way to approach this was to just ask him.

"Huh?" Sadly it was all her muddled brain could manage.

Rick chuckled wrapping his arms around her inching them closer to the bed. "I'm sorry if that was too blunt for you baby. But…I just want to pleasure you. The thought of you naked beneath this towel is fucking with my head." Michonne felt her legs tremble, she let herself fall against the bed. Her towel coming loose wasn't planned but hey if it was god's will so be it. Her breathing turned ragged as heat shot to her core. She could feel a gush of wetness sliding down her thigh. She felt vulnerable yet sexy careful to keep her thighs clenched together.

His gaze turned dark, his eyes scanned over her body hungrily before he hovered over her body. "Beautiful." He muttered before delving his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her deeply before pulling back littering kisses around her jaw. "If you want to stop say it and I'll stop. Okay, baby?" He asked her. She nodded waiting for his lips that didn't come back.

With a scowl, she opened her eyes. "I want more kisses." He cocked an eyebrow at her demand. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand." She muttered pulling his face closer. She was drowning in him. He kissed her careful as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth soothing them with the sweep of his tongue soon after. He moved his lips over the nape of her neck, trailing kissed between her breasts. Her breathing hitched, her heart beating faster as his hand moved to cup one of her globes. She groaned, feeling his hand massage her. Her legs fell open shamelessly. She watched as his head moved toward her nipples, he settled between her legs. She braced her hand against his shoulders as his mouth enveloped her nipple sucking it.

"Rick." She gasped, he lapped at her nipple. Her hips ground against him in search of relief. His other hand continued its massage of her breast. Michonne sighed feeling herself slip into a small haze of pleasure. She groaned rocking her hips against his leg. Her clit rubbed against his jeans. She paused realizing he still had clothes on.

"Rick?" She tapped his shoulder. Though he seemed quite content on lapping at her breast, she wanted him naked. He brushed her hand away when the bed seemed to start vibrating. He stopped. Michonne glared at him.

"Is that your phone?" he asked from between her breast, his mouth still hovering over her nipples. She shook her head _, Phone? I don't have a phone at the moment._ She just wanted him to continue and of course, she wanted him naked. Work be damned! Shit, she had to go to work.

"Shit!" Michonne exclaimed quietly throwing her hand over her face. As good as it felt she wasn't sure blowing her very new job off for 'fun times' with Rick was a good idea. She sighed heavily tugging on his shoulders, bringing his lips closer. She tasted him. Giving him a small peck before she pulled back and glanced at those blue eyes. Bad idea. He stared at her, seemingly reading the words that didn't want to pass her lips.

"You have to get to work, I know." He gave her a small smile before pulling away from her. "We both have a job to get to." He told her grabbing his phone, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked before securing the towel around her body. He shook his head scowling at his phone. "I don't know yet but it seems urgent. Usually, urgent thangs don't happen out here. Can I change here?" He asked her walking towards the door.

"No problem." Rick was right. Despite her leaving for so long, they'd never had any urgent or violent crimes. The most violent thing she'd remember someone being arrested for was a hit and run. Almost everyone knew each other along with knowing each other's business. She was actually surprised Maggie didn't tell Glenn. Knowing Glenn, he'd discreetly mention it to another person and by the end of the day, the entire town would know. She hoped it was nothing major, things could've gotten worse during her absence.

Running her hands through her locs deciding to leave it down she proceeded to rifle through her closet finding her planned outfit. A beige knee length dress that molded against her. After hearing a small thump she turned around to see Rick, still dressed in the clothes he invaded her space with. She raised her eyebrow wondering why he wasn't changing. "You're changing in here?" She asked when she noticed him sliding off his boots sitting at the edge of the bed. His black duffle bag was unzipped beside him, he shrugged.

"Yeah," he paused to look at her. "Unless that's a problem." Was that a problem? She guessed it couldn't hurt, disregarding the fact that she also had to change. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. "It's not a problem, I'm just going to get ready." It was a good idea, well it was the normal thing to do. Sitting beside him she grabbed the lotion from her nightstand and rubbed its scented contents over her arms. She looked beside her to see him taking his socks off. Damn, he had nice feet, not that she had a fetish for it but everything about him captivated her. His eyes, his personality they were enticing. His lips, his chest. His chest? Taken aback she stared as he pulled his shirt over his head. His curls still messy from her earlier abuse. She felt herself gawking but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew it, the moment she first laid her hand on that chest, she knew it was heaven. She sighed quite content with just staring. Maybe she should call in sick. He smirked.

"We both have a job to get to." He reminded her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. But he was right, she needed to be ready for work. In a bold move, she dropped her towel before heading to her draw to pull on and underwear. She then grabbed a bra securing its straps around the front before adjusting them. The room went mute, she could feel his gaze on her.

"You play dirty Michonne." He mentioned taking his pants off. _I play dirty?_ She asked herself. She was sure it was never meant to go far when he came over. Well, obviously she was lying to herself. Her mind was muddled the sight that was Rick Grimes in just his underwear was a one to behold. She watched as he quickly slipped on his uniform throwing his old clothes in her laundry basket. She raised her brow at his forwardness. "So you think I'm just going to wash that?" He shrugged running her hand through his hair as he threw on his hat.

 _There is a job that needs us, there is a job that needs us._ She repeated this mantra while taking in the appearance of Sheriff "all mines" Grimes. He carried himself well, she gave a small nod of approval. She quickly pulled on her dress and slipped into her heels decided to abandon her job as devil's advocate teasing Rick.

"Sure you don't want me to drop you?" He inquired.

Shaking her head, she walked to the front door, her heels echoed off her wooden floor. She needed some space away from him. Her mood told her if she went with him they'd give her coworkers a gossip worthy scene. With how fast news traveled neither of them wanted that. He closed the door behind them and followed her to her parked car.

"Stay safe okay? I'll talk to you when I can." They stopped before her car. Looking up at him she still felt happy. Genuinely jubilant. It would've never been this way with Morgan. She frowned recalling the time she spent with him. Initially, she wanted nothing to do with him, however after his constant advances as well as her rejection from Ezekiel she figured she'd throw caution with the wind. He was a gentleman, always ensure she was safe, taken care of. He wanted to know how she was and importantly he listened, at least for the first two weeks of being together. But to be frank, after telling him of her desire to remain a virgin until marriage he became distant. Even after agreeing to wait for her he'd constantly belittle her. Saying that he could've found willing pussy elsewhere, undoubtedly she took his word for it but she never left him. Maybe it was the thought of losing him, the possibility of never finding someone else to replace him. Then she decided no matter how uncomfortable it may have been for her she'd try for him. Her insecurities were her worst enemy then, even years after it still lingered.

Rick tilted his head. Her face probably resembled a murder's. "You okay?" He asked with evident concern. Nodding hastily she rest her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his taut waist. She couldn't deny she made mistakes. But she was sure of one thing. She glanced at his blue eyes and tipped her head back. She smiled softly before her lips met his.

 _I love you._

"For the last time Maggie, I did not tell him and I won't tell him. It's still too early." She sighed deeply, Maggie currently breathing deeply over the line clearly frustrated with the progression of their relationship. "Besides Rick isn't going to pick up a ring and drop on one knee the minute I tell him."

"You love Rick. And yet the first person you tell isn't Rick but his sister! I'm sure by now you've realized that Rick isn't a bullshitter." She knew damn well Maggie was onto something. "If you feel that way, tell him. I've never seen Rick like this, not with Lori or Jessie." _Jessie?_ She brushed it off, seeing as she didn't tell him about Morgan. She needed to, no, wanted him about what happened.

"We talked about us before we even started. Taking things slow but it's so fast." Sitting in office she stared at the wall, the land phone lying carelessly between her ear and her shoulder. For the time being, she was free of work until Philip decides to assign her to more cases. She noticed Andrea lingering near the door sipping her coffee. It seemed that she needed a refill of that coffee every ten minutes. Either she kept spilling her coffee on the trip to her office or she was eavesdropping. Michonne knew it was the later. She rolled her eyes. "Besides its only natural, I tell you before I tell him. You're my best friend Maggie."

"I know, but you know I'm right. If I ever see or hear that my brother was by a jewelry store you'll be a married woman and I won't even warn you."

Twisting her chair she laughed softly. The thought of being Rick's wife anyone's wife was a bit nerve wrecking. "Do you know about any crimes that happened earlier? Rick said something about there being an urgent situation the station had to deal with."

"I did hear about them finding a man, he seemed out of it, but they said he was waving a knife around at one of the local restaurants. Last I heard everything went smoothly." She didn't realize she held her breathe until Maggie was finished. She spotted Andrea lurking around her door again. _I bet that cup doesn't even have coffee._

"That's good to hear. I'll call you later okay." She hung up the phone and crossed her arm gazing at Andrea. She had the audacity to look around as if she wasn't snooping. "You know if you wanted to talk you could've just came in."

Andrea hurriedly rushed inside the office shutting the door quietly. "Good because this is about the last part of your conversation. I'll ask about your love life later but this one is a bit more urgent." Of course she heard her entire conversation with Maggie. "I got wind of something deep that went down this morning, I haven't told anyone about this but I trust you Michonne." She didn't know how to respond to that. "I trust that you'll let me break the news first." _Of course_. "Any way, some folks patrolling the creeks stumbled onto some dead bodies. Three to be specific, all of them were part of a local bike gang. Those loud obnoxious snobs! As I was saying, they found them with their hand tied behind their backs, feet bound together with a symbol carved into their backs." Uh? Things like that never happened around here.

"So the man waving a knife at a restaurant was fabricated?" She didn't understand, if that story was under the burner then Maggie didn't really know what was going on.

"Oh, no. That's Harold, he's on hard drugs and always acts weird. This time he had a knife. I guess they figured since everyone was focused on that it would give them time figure it out. Not that they need to do that. The same thing happened before but no one ever talked about it."

She was impressed, if her story was true she wondered how she got a hold on that information. "How do you know all this?" She questioned, intrigued on the quite towns mystery.

"Oh I have a guy. He knows stuff, a very reliable source." Andrea smacked her lips after sipping some of her coffee. It seemed she had more left after all. "Like I said, this is under the grass. Last time they caught some sort of killer for hire. He wasn't a local. They let him go, it's like déjà vu. Smells like someone is smuggling drugs again."

"What was the man's name?" This story just seemed to get more mysterious. She was a sucker for a good mystery. Why would they let him go if he was a hit man? I find that odd."

"In this small town people with power are above the law. I'm sure he had some sort of reliable power sort here. They hid this so damn good, this happened before you went to school in Europe. They did release the guy's name. It was Alfred Grimes."


	8. Chapter 8

Squinting against the sun's glare Rick tilted his hat down in an effort to block the rays. He didn't get much information on his way here. They only gave him a location and from there it was a surprise. Walking over the rocky trail he spotted a few patrolmen tying yellow tape onto nearby trees. He tilted his hat in greeting, spotting Shane walking towards him. Shane clapped his shoulder squeezing it lightly. "Rick, glad to see you, man. A couple of our guys found something, it's really bad." Shane turned around prompting Rick to follow him. They headed further down the trail coming across a low creak. The stench of decay invaded his nostrils. He grimaced quickly covering his nose with his hand.

Shane shook his head coughing. "Just over there we got three guys from Chunky's Anarchy, all of them, hands tied behind their backs." Shane pointed toward the edge of the creak, three bodies laid face down in the dirt, all bare-chested. He made a face, finding it hard to swallow with the scent of death hanging in the air. Slowly he approached the bodies.

"How long have they been down here?" He asked stepping around their bodies. He examined them. It would seem impossible for this to be a one man job. These men had to be at least 6 ft. along with that, they carried a lot of weight. He looked at their barebacks, a reversed u was carved neatly into the backs of two of them. He glowered swallowing hard. This work he knew.

"Umm, they were here for about three days?" A girl answered she seemed to be in her early twenties. He tilted his head, was she asking him?

"Was that a question?"

"Umm no sir, it's just… we usually don't get called out so I'm a bit rusty. It had to be three days." She rambled. He nodded quietly. It had been years since he'd seen something this gruesome.

"You thinking what I'm thinking here Rick?" Shane asked a few feet behind him.

"I don't know. I'm thinking we had two different killers." Shane's eyebrows shot up. "What? This shouldn't be surprising, these guys are big. One of em got a different color rope tied on them. If I had to bet, that one died first." He looked over pass the trees to a small horizon that led to a road. "Those two probably heard him struggling, they came down and someone who knew what they were doing took both of them out. The carvings on their back are different as well."

"Officer Sherlock Grimes. Damn, you just might be right. Last time some shit like this happened your father got pulled in for that shit. Wasn't he visiting?" Shane asked. He didn't know. Rick never spoke about what happened with his family only Hershel knew. It was strange, an honest, genuine caring man befriends a killer. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't seen that man personally in years even before that happened." He already felt stressed. From being close to heaven earlier he was now descending into the hell called reality. He closed his eyes briefly.

Shane braced his hands on his waist. "Think these biker's pushing drugs on someone else's turf? Maybe they got knocked off to send a message. I don't know but I'll see what I could find out from the rest of their crew." He nodded in agreement.

"Alright. You told anyone about what happened here?" He asked Shane who looked guilty.

"Look I only spoke to Andrea." He sighed heavily. Shane would do anything to get back in that woman's bed. "She won't tell anyone. I feel like we're finally getting somewhere yanno. We talk every now and then, maybe she'll forget about the guy she's with." He shook his head scoffing, just last week Shane was talking about her new man not being able to fuck her like he did. He chuckled to himself. "What's funny? We can go on a double date. Me, Andrea and you with that girl who keeps eyeing you at Donut Stop."

"I'm not interested. Maybe you should let Andrea go." He mentioned making his way back to the patrol car.

"What?! How are you not interested? She has a nice ass and great tits." Shane moved his hands over his chest in a circular motion. "Come on, you did say she was hot." He was right, she was attractive. "If Andrea wanted me to stop talking to her she'd stay so."

"I'm already seeing someone, it's new but this is different." Pausing at the patrol car, he laid his hands on the roof. He listened for Shane's feet hitting the dirt but it never came. Turning around he found Shane staring at him expectantly.

"So you're gonna drop that shit on me just like that huh?" Shaking his head Shane glanced down at his boots, dirt clung to the suede material. "Is this gonna be another Jessie shit show? I had to find out from Glenn, shit I doubt you told anyone about her not that I blame you. Bitch was crazy. So who is she? I noticed lately you seem happier." Shane smiled. "Looks good on you man."

Rick's lips tilted upward. Despite being an asshole Shane always had his back. "I said this is different. Michonne, she's... she is perfection." He felt Shane's fist against his shoulder.

"You're shitting me? I saw her the other day, fucking sexy, Rick you sly dog." He made a face at Shane's comment. "Oh man, you're serious with her aren't you?" He nodded in response.

"I can't explain it. For one I should be worried about those men we just found dead but my head just revolves around her."

"Don't get all soft and shit on me, its sweet. You're adorable man." They both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne stared at Andrea, taken aback by her revelation. "Alfred Grimes. Does he have any relations to Rick Grimes?" She asked curiously. She didn't know anything about his family, besides what little she heard from Maggie. She doubted Maggie knew more.

Andrea looked around the office then at her. "This is where the other part of your conversation comes in. Despite my passing by I didn't get the gist of your full conversation. But I did hear the name Rick Grimes." Andrea scooted forward in her seat. "You and Sheriff Grimes huh?"

She blushed. "It's still pretty new but yes. And stop trying to divert the conversation." She scolded but Andrea just waved her off.

"I'm actually surprised you don't know about Jessie." There she went again, diverting. But she was intrigued, this was the second time Andrea mentioned her. She stared at Andrea's coffee mug before meeting her gaze.

"I only want to know about Jessie because you can't seem to drop her name from your mouth." Andrea grinned crossing her legs and taking a small sip of her coffee before she started.

"So I heard about Jessie from an ex of mine. He's good friends with Rick."

Michonne made a face as she pieced the puzzle together. "Your ex was Shane?" She looked at her incredulously. "He's an asshole." She stated. Instead of defending him she watched Andrea nod in agreement.

"He is but he knew how to use his hands. Back to what I was saying. Jessie and Rick dated for a while, couple months ago he broke up with her. Jessie had a meltdown. When I say meltdown I mean trashing his condo and stalking his kid. I bet she still randomly calls to this day."

For the past two weeks, she never heard him answer his phone for a Jessie. A Jessie wasn't even listed in his contacts. She shook her head, the last thing she wanted was some crazy woman keying her car in honor of 'her man'. Not that Michonne wouldn't put up a fight, Rick was worth it. In a way she understood why this Jessie woman had a meltdown. Out of the blue, her mind wondered to Ezekiel. Since he left she hadn't heard from him since. She forgave him for his fit before he left though she never made an effort to call him. She wondered if this was how he felt about Carol. He never seemed to want anyone but her.

Andrea stared at Michonne's face wondering what had her so deep in thought. However, her curiosity had a limit. "Well did I mention you're getting your first client today? Because you have a meeting at noon."

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. "Really?" She looked at the clock on her wall, it was already thirty minutes to twelve. She scowled at Andrea. "Could've warned me a little earlier, at least I would've done some research on him."

Andrea scoffed, her mug hovering over her lips. "The man's an egoistic prick. A handsome one but he's still a rich egoistic prick."

"So you know him?" Hopefully, Andrea would give her some much needed information on her client.

She nodded in response. "Owns most of the high rise buildings in this town. Don't worry, he's already a client of our firm but he's just being appointed to you. Think of it like a friendly coffee date." Michonne groaned.

"I thought Philip would've told me, I haven't even met him yet and he's giving me clients."

"Yeahhh, about that. He isn't going to be in for another week. His overseas client has un-expectantly ran into some extra trouble. But you should be happy, no one else was assigned a client their first year working here. It's only been two weeks and look at you."

"Thanks but it is a little intimidating going from filing to handling a client so quickly." Not that she doubted her abilities to get the job done. Andrea gave an understanding nod.

"Just a little warning though Michonne. He gets a little too flirty." Andrea's eyes slid over Michonne, her face looked thoughtful. "He might just get handsy with you."

Michonne scowled. "That doesn't sound appealing. Not at all Andrea." She watched as Andrea laughed at her apparent discomfort.

As Andrea gathered her wits a knock rung out against the door. A tall broad shouldered man sporting a leather jacket and a plain white shirt emerged. He smiled broadly, his dimpled cheeks making a special appearance. Michonne couldn't put a finger on it but he seemed familiar. Maybe she saw him before.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Harrison how are you doing on this lovely day." The man chimed while her presence went seemingly unnoticed.

Andrea quickly conjured a fake smile. "Well, my happy meter went down two notches since you showed up." She chirped her smile widening.

He placed his hand on his chest feigning hurt. "That's a god damn shame. You know if I wasn't married…" He paused giving her a devilish smile. "Or maybe we could make this a threesome." A little flirty? Michonne gaped. This man was downright obnoxious. She really hoped he wouldn't get handsy, she liked this job. It would be a shame to lose it over breaking a client's hand.

Andrea's nose curled up in disgust. "You're still a prick that will never change." She mumbled under her breathe turning to Michonne. "Michonne this is your new client Negan. Negan, Michonne."

Negan's eyebrows shot up after just realizing another person was in the room. But if she was being honest, after that little display she really didn't want the newly found attention. Negan pierced his lips and stepped back. A low whistle erupted around them. She could feel his eyes sliding over her figure. After a moment, he grinned. "Oh I knew a Michonne once. But this Michonne… is just my god damn type." He declared. Negan was now her client. That rich kid at the end of the block. That asshole that always threw those parties she always tried to get in. That Negan. Michonne groaned inwardly. She prayed silently that their meeting would go on for five minutes without her slapping him. She hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly everyone at the bar denied seeing anything abnormal with the three. Of course, that was to be expected from a bar that made most of its money off bikers. Nearly. After hours of asking questions, they were able to find out that these three guys were into making quick cash. Which only meant one thing.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Light invaded his room through the cracked door. Carl pushed the door open further, his eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting.

"I guess I just want to um talk." He squinted trying to make out his son's face. He was glad he was able to establish a connection, a bond, between them. When he was a kid, Rick found time to spend with his son. If he didn't have anytime he made it. He never wanted his son to have a father that wasn't there for him. Anytime Carl needed advise he came to him. No matter what it was. He didn't need to feel ashamed.

"What's up?" He asked him from the bed.

"You know how I've been working at Daryl's, learning the ways of being an adult. I saved a lot of money, you helped me open an account. I'm getting older everyday…" Carl shifted his weight on his feet. He seemed fidgety, which made sense because nothing he said had a point. He knew Rick would notice his nervous antics.

"Carl, you can talk to me about anythang. But I have no idea what you're talking about right now."

"Okay. It's about this girl I like." Shit, he barely understood women.

"What about this girl?" He asked.

"You always say I should take care of a woman emotionally and be able to help her out financially," the third one was taking care of her physical needs but Carl didn't need to know that. "Well, I figured, since I'm making my own money I should be able to take her out on real dates you know. Like every other week. I feel like that would be cool, going out to restaurants to eat instead of the arcade or the theatre." If Michonne heard the words coming out his son's mouth she'd weep about how mature he's becoming.

"So she's a woman now?"

Carl frowned. "yeah, I guess so."

He sighed, his son had good intentions but so much to learn. "Look I support what you want to do. If wining and dining his your way of woo. I support that. But be careful, girls tend to take advantage of that. I don't want to hear you crying underneath those electro songs you play." He laughed nodding in agreement. "So who is this lucky girl and when do I meet her?" He added.

"Her name is Enid. I guess I'll ask her about the other thing. Oh, and thanks, dad. I appreciate the advice. I actually thought you'd give me the 'talk'." He should give him the 'talk'. The thought had crossed his mind more than once. Carl hesitated by the door frame.

"By the way, when are we going on driving lessons? I mean, I learnt a lot from Daryl and aunt Maggie but I'd prefer that you finish teach me." Rick could weep, who didn't want to teach their son how to drive? 'properly' of course. He frowned. It all made sense now. The nervous movement talks of sweeping young girls off their little feet's.

"You want to use my car for these dates don't you?" He gave Carl a look.

"Dad I promise it's just to go for dinner. I'm even studying for the test as we speak. I won't break anything I promise-

"Fine."

Carl stopped rambling. His eyes went wide in disbelief. "You're serious?! That's cool of you." Carl smiled widely. Rick's phone started vibrating against the dresser. He frowned, it could only be Michonne. He hadn't heard from her since she texted him about coming straight over to his place. Reaching over he picked up his phone seeing Michonne's name flash across the screen. He nearly forgot he was still talking to his son. He had it bad.

"Yeah, you can use it after I buy a new car." He added. Carl's face dropped and his lips formed into a straight line. He shook his son's depressed demeanor off as he answered the phone.

"To think you cared about me, Rick." He frowned at her disappointed tone. _What the hell did I do?_ Whatever it was he'd fix it. He couldn't lose her. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Shit, to think "it's not you it's me" was the most devastating sentence. His chest felt tight. He sat up abruptly ready to question her.

She interrupted him. "Letting your girlfriend suffer outside your door after knocking for what seems to be hours." Rick released a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding in. The anxiety and panic that was forming in his chest vanished.

Carl frowned at his dad's reaction. "Is everything alright with Michonne." He asked, concern written across his face.

Rick shook his head. "Everthang is okay. She's just stuck in the hall knocking." He chuckled.

Carl's face still held onto its frown though his mood seemed lighter. "Wouldn't she get mad if she's in the hall too long?" What kind of question was that?

Rick scoffed. "Of course she would."

"Dad, did you even give her a key?" Carl questioned folding his arms.

"No. I'll just open the door."

"But you're still sitting on the bed with the phone in your hand." Carl pointed out. Now that he mentioned it he could hear Michonne's voice over the line. Rick rose from his bed taking a quick glance around his room, making sure everything was in order. He brought the phone to his ear again.

"Sorry about that. I'll get the door." After hanging up he brushed pass Carl who raised an eyebrow at him. He made a face at his son, silently asking what happened to him. Even after walking down the hall, Carl was still trailing behind him. Carl folded his arms, his hair covering his blue eyes as he stood wordlessly behind him waiting for him to open the door. In the back of his mind, he knew what his son's motives were, though he couldn't quite figure it out. He gave Carl a skeptical glimpse before opening the door.

A small subtle smile greeted him. Carl's face hosted the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Brushing pass him Carl pulled Michonne into a hug. In response her eye's sought his out quizzically, Rick shrugged still no closer to figuring out his motive.

"This is surprising." She murmured after Carl pulled away.

"Michonne, I was wondering. I know this is a lot to ask of you but I have this friend and I was wondering if there is any possibility that you could teach me how to drive so I can take her on dates." He tilted his head at Carl. His son's eyes quickly darted over to his before reaching out to carry Michonne's bag.

Michonne looked surprised. "I don't want to spoil any bonding time between you and your father. Teaching you to drive is something I think he'd love to do."

"But he told me no." Carl argued. He shook his head closing the door behind them. He could feel the heat from Michonne's glare on the side of his face.

"Rick. Is that true? Carl's growing into a decent young man. If you don't want to teach him I'll be happy to." She gave Carl a smile.

"You are amazing. Thank you.'' After watching him happily hop down the hall into his bedroom he turned to Michonne. "You know he just wants to use your car right?" He asked curious to how she would respond.

"After he said he asked you but you said no. I knew something was up. Then again, Rick, I trust him." He nodded gazing at her smooth skin. She wore her hair down. He reached out and fiddled with a loose loc on her shoulder. Was it possible to fall so quickly? After two weeks he couldn't see himself without her. He wanted to experience new things with her. It was easy to say that he never felt this way about Lori. This was different. He wasn't lying, this was it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your day?" Michonne asked following him wordlessly as he opened the door revealing a dimly lit bedroom. She was about to make a joke about him being a vampire before he answered her.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about this but I have this case. Three dead bodies and two murderers are roaming around king county. And I don't have the slightest idea who's responsible." He closed the door behind them. A faint sound of a lock turning registered in her brain. He wouldn't. Not with his son down the hall. Would he? Damn it, she doubted he was thinking about sex when he just told her about finding three corpses. Relax Michonne. She repeated this mantra in her head. But how could she not ponder about it? Their activities earlier that morning still left her a little high. She felt a nudge, she glanced up to see Rick looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She watched his handsome face morph into a small smile. He knew she was distracted. He switched on a brighter light before switching on the tv. She glanced around the room recalling old memories. It was nice to see that the older Rick Grimes got, the cleaner his room was.

"I asked how your day was." He stated falling back on the dark gray covers of his bed. She hesitated to tell him about Negan then again she always told him everything.

"Well, I have a new client." Reaching down she hooked her finger into the strap of her shoe and she slid the heel off. Her locs cascading around her face as she reached over to take the next one off. Negan had been the bleak, uncomfortable part of her day. Andrea was right, he was a shameless flirt. A 'married to my boyfriend's baby's mother' flirter. She's never had a man lay down so much cheesy pickup lines for the expanse of their meeting. "Your client list isn't the only thing I want to be on." Who the fuck even say's that? The only fortunate thing to come of their meeting was his abrupt important call, resulting in him leaving early. Of course, that didn't overshadow the fact that he called her sweet cheeks while blatantly staring at her ass.

"Congratulations!" he smiled making a gesture for her to climb aboard his bed. She could feel the heat roll off his hard chest as he pulled her into a hug. Maybe she should drop it since he didn't ask who her client was. Maybe…

"It's Negan." Still wrapped up in a hug she could feel him tense. Nuzzling deeper into his neck she hoped he wouldn't blow this out of proportion. The guy who practically stole his ex was currently her client, so she couldn't blame him if he had his reservations. Not that Rick had any say about her job. He was mute.

The bristles of his stubble scraped against her forehead as she pulled back to look at him. "Are you going to say something, Rick? Anything?" He didn't seem to be distancing himself away from her as his arms were still tightly wrapped around her.

She watched as he licked his lips before sighing deeply. "You must know by now that I don't like that man. I do appreciate you telling me about him, something you didn't have to do. I would ask you to drop him as a client but that won't happen. Michonne, if he ever touches you or say's anything out the way (well that ship was already out the dock). Or even calls your phone with shit that's irrelevant to your job… I trust you, despite us being together this long. I will do everythang to keep you, even if that means going to jail.''

"You can't keep me if you're in jail Rick." She couldn't resist saying that. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Honestly, I thought you would've reacted badly." She added.

"Like I said, I trust you. Lori was enthralled by materialistic things. Negan had that and she left me. You're nothing like her."

"Or Jessie?" She mentioned smoothly. It did seem like a good time to bring it up. Who else knew about Rick's past better than the man himself.

"Maggie told you about her?"

"My co-worker Andrea mentioned her earlier." She watched his face. His frowned deepened.

"Jessie was as you know an ex of mine. I can't say I've done right by her. But she was, she was a little crazy. I met her at one of our hairdressers, we started chatting and after a while talking turned into sex. Sex turned into her showing up at Hershel's during family gatherings telling everyone about us being together. I never put a title on what we had. After that she just became clingy constantly calling my phone, randomly showing up at Carl's school. It was too much for me so I broke it off. I had the number changed."

"That doesn't sound healthy. She was crazy."

"I know." He admitted. She made small circles on a broad chest as she watched his eyes flutter close.

"Back in University, I wanted to move on from Ezekiel." She took a deep breath before continuing. This was something Michonne learned to overcome. After only ever telling Maggie and unknowingly Ezekiel, she wanted to share it with him. "I met this guy, his name was Morgan as you already know," she paused looking up to see if he was watching her expression. He stared back at her quietly. Taking a deep breath she continued. "When we started dating he showered me with affection, gave me attention. He was doing everything I wanted Zek to do. We dated for a few months. At that time he knew I was a virgin, knew that I wanted to wait until I felt comfortable. Little did I know, all those months he spent playing me. He slept with other women. After a while, he started to get distant, those first few weeks of acting the loving doting boyfriend just vanished." She laughed humorlessly. "I went over to his apartment when my class for that day was canceled. When I got there. I just walked to his room, knowing something was amiss and found him with another woman. I was shocked, I had an inkling that Morgan was cheating from texts on his phone. But that moment just clarified everything." She could faintly recall his shocked face which quickly turned angry. "But I didn't leave him, even after I walked in on that. He shouted at me, blaming me for him shoving his…" She stopped herself. "I stayed, I didn't think I'd find another man, I was an idiot back then. Couple days later, I went back to his place. I told him I was ready." She swallowed hard, it's been a long time since she had to tell this story. "When Ezekiel said it sounded painful he was right. Morgan didn't bother to even take to a bed. Right there by that front door, he stripped me naked, led me to the couch. He didn't even bother with foreplay…"

She stopped when she saw Rick clench his eyes shut. When he reopened them she was met with fierce blue eyes filled with anger. He pierced his lips and pulled her closer to him. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Thank you for telling me this Michonne. We've all mad bad choices in the past, honestly, I don't want to hear you down yourself. Even the actions and decisions you've made back then. I know how this ends and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But that story is just making me feel violent. And for your sake I hope I never have to see his face because you don't want me in jail." A small chuckle escaped her lips in response. Airing out old laundry never felt better. "I'm glad you shared that. I still don't want you to feel like we're going too fast…"

Shaking her head against the side of his neck she cut him off. "It feels right, natural." Her hands still moved along his chest. It was unconsciously inching lower as time continued to pass. Rick didn't seem to notice.

"I feel like I'm neglecting you." He murmured. She paused her ministrations curious as to what he meant. "I almost forgot to ask if you wanted something to eat." She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You're not neglecting me, Rick. I'm not hungry but I can use a snack if you get what I mean."

"Well, you're in luck." Grinning widely he moved out of their hug, leaving her clutching onto air. She already missed the feel of him. She was quite content with their position. He walked over to a small closet beside his bathroom. She watched as he pulled its white door open revealing cases of water and granola bars. Sifting through the contents of the closet he reached for a plastic bag. Turning around he graced her with a goofy smile. It was infectious so she returned it.

"What is it?" She asked as he brought it over to the bed.

"I bought some donuts with cream cheese filling. I had one before but I never bothered to eat these." Unraveling the knot on the plastic he revealed a box of donuts with a slight glaze covering them.

"Cheese Cake donuts." She sighted eagerly pulling the box from the plastic. "I didn't peg you for a cheesecake man Rick." She teased. "But does it taste good?" She questioned. Anything cheesecake was her weakness. Either Rick was lucky or this just proves he kept close tabs on her. Regardless, with an appealing box cover she had doubts that it tasted foul.

"I don't eat pastries regularly but I'd figure you'd like it. You did have heart eyes every time a cheesecake was shown on commercials." He joked. Tearing the seal on the box he dug out to donuts and gave one to her.

"I'm not complaining." He slid back next to her, not before grabbing the remote. Snuggling back against his chest she bit into her donut, the cheese filling spilled in her mouth causing her to moan in appreciation. This was almost as good as cheesecake, almost. Rick followed behind her, biting into the cream filled pastry.

"It's good isn't it?" She asked watching as he nodded in agreement. Smiling she went onto devouring the entire donut. Sticking her tongue out, she licked off any excess filling. She could feel Rick's eye boring into her.

"What?" He shook his head running through the channels before settling on an old English sitcom.

"Are you comfortable? I don't know if you want to stay over but I have some extra shirts if you want." His eyes were still on the screen when he asked her. Though they've spent a number of times at each other's space. They never had a 'sleep over'. Hell if that happened she knew deep down they wouldn't be sleeping. Frowning, she looked down at her dress. It was riding up her thigh but she didn't care enough to pull it down. In all honesty, she didn't want to make that treacherous journey down the hall to take the elevator down to her flat.

"Just how big are these shirts?" She questioned. He seemed engrossed in the show he was watching, she couldn't tell you anything about the last five minutes onscreen other than a blonde boy running around with a turtle. She wrapped her arm around his waist squeezing lightly to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a shirt?" She smiled sweetly.

He paused momentarily before getting up and walking over to his draw. Digging through the folds of shirts she watched him pull three shirts bringing them over to her. One by one he laid them on the bed and stepped back waiting for her to choose.

"Oh, so I have a large selection to pick from." She mentioned in a joking manner.

"I didn't know how big you wanted it. I still have some shirts that got too small for me. But if you something bigger I could get one." She stretched across to the end of the bed picking up a shirt he laid out. Holding it over her mid-section it fell mid-way above her thighs. In other words, it was just right.

Flicking her hair to the other side of her shoulder she reached for the dresses zipper under her arm. Coarse yet gentle hands stopped her from pulling down the zipper herself. She glanced up at him unsure of how he got behind her with her noticing. "I can help with that." He says on a husk causing her breath to turn shallow. She wouldn't even bother declining if this morning taught her anything it's that his mouth was capable of some sinful things.

Without a word, he grabbed the zipper between his fingers dragging it down slowly. She felt his other hand at the base of her neck lightly massaging her. Bless this man's hands. She moaned encouraging him to continue his antics.

"You like that?" She heard him ask as his thumbs made small deep circles at the nape of her neck. She was just enjoying the feel of him. She nodded silently. Soft warm lips replaced his thumb as he littered small kisses along her neck.

Groaning her hands reached up behind her to cup his head. His hair felt nice.

"Sit up for me. I need to take this off." His voice was low and husky and that just made her feel heady. He pressed himself against her back. His hands moved down her sides reaching the edge of her dress. He paused waiting for her to move her hair to the side. He lifts her dress over her head.

She shuddered when she felt his length pressed against her back. She wiggled against him causing him to break his concentration folding her dress. Throwing the dress aside his hands gripped her waist, pulling her lush derriere harder against him. He rolled his hips.

Bless this man.

Palms stroked her waist then moved up to her breast cupping the sensitive globes.

"Rick…" She trailed off on a whimper. If they kept at this pace, they were really about to have sex with his son down the hall. Then he pulled down her bra and pinched her nipple between his finger and her mind turn to mush.

"That feels good..." She moaned out lowly. The more he rolled his hips against her and rubbed her breast. The more she wanted him. Dropping his other hand from her breast, his fingers found the edge of her thong slipping them down her hips. Well damn.

"Rick… We should stop." She breathed. She was going to be loud without a doubt. She didn't want to do a walk of shame in front of his son. Her face just burned thinking about it.

"You don't sound like you want to." His fingers went directly to her folds causing her to buck against his hand violently. In truth, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. A flood of liquid escaped her when his fingers found her soaked clit. He rubbed her nub in small circles resulting in her rocking her hips against his hand.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He mentions. His voice low and full of gravel.

"You… you're..." She stuttered moaning when his fingers moved to her center. The man had the decency to pause after he heard her.

"Why did you stop?'' She questioned wanting more of him. She knew why he stopped but she just had to ask.

"You were saying something." He licked her neck. Licked. Her. Neck. Honestly, Carl was a grown ass man who could handle himself. Unfortunately, angel Michonne popped up at the wrong damn time.

"Your son…You remember him don't you?" He turned her around and a small smile played on his lips.

"You're worried he'll hear us?" He asked his hands still shamelessly glided down to caress her ass. Nodding in response she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning. "These walls are thick, scream as loud as you want." That was an offer she'd like to take.

"You're serious?"

He paused. "As long as it isn't really, really loud." She wasn't sure exactly how loud he meant but she wanted him. She grabbed his jaw and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and lost his balance. Falling back onto his bed she was now keenly aware of their position. She felt vulnerable utterly naked on top of his fully clothed body. That needed to change. She leaned in to kiss those lips again. Smoothing her hands down his chest she mimicked his earlier actions. He sat up as she drew the shirt over his head. Feeling his hands slide down her back made her feel ravenous. Gripping her waist he switched their position. His eyes were a vivid blue when he pulled back to look at her.

"You want this?" He asked. Despite coming this far, she still had a choice. Sure, she didn't want to rush anything between them. But what's there to rush when everything they've done felt so natural?

"Yes", she nodded along with her words. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before retreating to curl his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. He slid them down and… how? He paused realizing she was gaping at him. Red tainted his cheeks. He was blushing. Actually blushing.

"Is something wrong? He asked. She could tell he was concerned about what she thought of him after all it was important to a man. Not that he had a problem, she was creating and solving equation on how he'd fit _that_ in her. That red face now sported a devilish smirk once he read her reaction properly.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her closer to his length. She was soaked and wanting. His hand slithered between them, adamant on continuing its exploration of her body. He rubbed quick circles around her clit. Her finger clawed at his shoulders and she started lifting her hips to meet the rhythm of his fingers.

"Let go for me baby." She clenched around his fingers. Adding his thumb on her clit sent her into a spiral of bliss. Her fingers dug into the skin of it back as her legs quaked beneath him in the wake of her orgasm.

Pulling his hand free he slipped his coated fingers into his mouth sucking them clean before reaching into his nightstand and grabbing a condom. Tearing the packet open he rolled it over his cock, he then leaned down slipping his tongue in her mouth tasting her. "As much as I want to put my mouth all over you, we both need this." He whispered lowly in her ear. She shivered.

The feel of his weight on her made her squirm. The head of his cock nudged her opening causing her to tense. He halted his movement. "You okay?'' He asked quietly his eyes locking with hers. She held onto him as his licked and nipped her at her neck.

"Mmmmm, that's good." He kissed her chin with a small smile as she began to relax. Slowly he sunk in her on a groan. Stretching her with every inch he gave.

She whimpered, the heels of her legs shot up to his firm ass in an effort to pull him deeper. "Michonne." He groaned out gripping her hips to prevent him from going any deeper.

"Riiick, I want you deeper." She moaned out lifting her hips to meet his. Sweat began to form on his brow. She was tight around him. Despite wanting to give her what she wanted, he needed a moment. The initial throbbing pain she felt dissipated, she wasn't a virgin but it had been a long time for her. He slid in deeper and she wept with relief.

"Oh fuck me…" He moaned. Leaning back he grabbed her thighs and looked down at his cock sliding into her. Her dark skin became a beautifully arousing contrast to his. She latched onto his waist as he began tempo of slow strokes. Michonne felt heady. She could live the rest of her days like this. Every stroke caused her breast to bounce. It wasn't long before his pace began to quicken. Leaning down his wet mouth closed around her nipple.

Her breathing hitched when he grabbed her hips and buried himself to the hilt. He adjusted his stance and lifted her hips off the bed, her head was still against the mattress. Pulling out he plunged back into her. His pace was unforgiving. He was fucking her.

"ohhhh god… fuck." She screamed. Well, at least they'd see if these walls were thick enough. Her arms flailed trying desperately to grab onto some semblance of reality. Tears leaked out the corner of her eyes. If this was the high Rick offered she never wanted it to stop. He stopped mid-stroke causing her to whine in disappointment. He was panting when he slid out of her.

"Turn over baby." He grunted. She obliged, rolling onto her stomach. All the strength her legs held vanished. Rick didn't seem to care. She admired his strength. Strong arms grabbed her hips and lifted her ass up. He guided his length back to her center and plunged back in. Michonne's eyes fluttered close. Her hips bucked against his thrust. Her pussy clenched tightly in the midst of his thrust. Pure bliss. She felt the trickle of liquid ooze down her thigh. His pace didn't let up. But his moans, dear lawd they were sexy.

She felt a sharp sting against her left cheek. _Did he just spank her?_ The brief pang of pain she felt had her moaning loudly. It only took three deep strokes to send her over the edge. Eyes rolling she trembled in pleasure. Her walls squeezed him, drawing him deeper as she rode out her orgasm. Rick's fingers dug into the plush flesh of her ass holding her in place. Bending over her, he whispered in her ear.

"Touch yourself." Was this fool serious?

"I just came, Rick." She argued silently. His hips began to rock against her.

"I know that I _felt_ it." He licked the shell of her ear. She was sated and tired. Apparently, this condom made him invincible. The cover of his bed was damp with sweat and the aroma of sex hung heavy in the air. He slid his hand under her and between her legs. His fingers stroked her swollen clit. Her face pressed against the mattress. Reaching behind her, she sought out his face. His breathing became labored coming out in shorts pants grasping his chin she tilted her head up to capture his lips. The strokes on her clit quicken and his thrusts became erratic.

She bit his lip as her third orgasms rocked her. Rick tensed, "Oh Michonne baby…" His hips jerked against her. The delicious feel of his weight encased her back.

After his getting his breathing under control, he raised himself off of her. "You okay?" He asked, using the heel of his hands to massage her shoulders.

"I'm okay." She mumbled sleepily. The last thing she remembered was feeling Rick move off the bed before her heavy lids closed.


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell was happening in his town? Rick eyed the red and yellow tape wrapped around a local diner. Two months went by and nothing eventful happened after those three dead bodies were found. It was a case he and his crew were still trying to track. But unfortunately, DNA samples and in depth analyzing with a small albeit lazy staff takes a very long time.

They couldn't keep this situation controlled this time around. It was just like da ja vu. Standing in front of the tape he spotted Shane lazily waltzing in his direction with a hand of papers. They both tilted their hats in greeting.

Shane spat in the grovel next to his boot. "Rick, this is some deep, deep shit. We got eight men dead all dressed down in their biker shit. And the three others were just bystanders. At least we're assuming two of them were tourists who flew in for a quiet time."

Without saying a word Rick looked over the documents and pictures in Shane's hand. This was a sloppy ambush. Someone really wanted those men dead, so badly it warranted the use of silencers, which was Illegal in the county. Rick looked over the pictures one more time. But the end result wasn't changeable. Men were still sprawled over counters and floors with bullets littering their body.

"And no one heard anything? Glass shattering? No screams?" Shane shook his head in response.

"Bartender's wife came in earlier worried about her husband, opened the door to find this. The thing is we found about nine kilos of pure cocaine. This and the other murders might be connected. I mean it wasn't a coincidence. Right?" Of course, it wasn't a coincidence.

This was a lot to take in, especially so early in the morning. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's clear that drugs were involved with this." He only knew one person that probably knew about everything that was going on. "After you Id everyone makes sure their families are informed. I'll make my rounds on the block see if anyone has an idea of what's going on." Shane looked at him with a skeptical and knowing eye.

"You aren't going to who I think you're going to, right?" He remained quiet giving Shane the answer he was looking for.

Shane shook his head. "You sure you want to do this Rick? You know how your father is. It's not a bad idea, shit, he probably knows more than us at this point but I don't have to tell you he's bad people." Alfred Almont Grimes. He still kept tabs on him since he popped back onto king county's map two months ago. His father was a bad man but he had a good heart.

"I'm putting the job first and family second to solve or even figure out what's going on."

"Rick, let me do this instead. I don't think you need to be dealing with the man." Shane offered.

He chuckled, Shane couldn't handle his father. If time didn't have any effect on the older Grimes he guessed he was still a crafty asshole. "He'd just toy with you, Shane. I appreciate it though." Shane nodded off.

"I just hope the next two days aren't a cluster fuck filled with drug-related murders." He almost forgot the next two days were dammed a "holiday". There was no particular celebration, the mayor just decided everyone in this quiet town needed two days off.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Rick motioned to the small diner.

Shane's lips curled up in false denial. "Why do you always think I tell people?"

"Because my girlfriend always finds out things before I tell her." Shane started muttering to himself. He watched his partner kick some rocks before admitting his defeat.

"Me and Andrea… Let's just say we have a thing."

"You mean like that thing she has with Philip?" As far as he knew Michonne told him the women still had a thing with their boss. Shane made a quick gesture warning him to lower his voice. "You're sleeping with another man's woman?"

"Shhhhhhh come on Rick. I didn't say shit when you and Michonne started fucking." Where was he getting at? Tilting his head, he squinted at his friend.

"I never told you about that and our situation is completely different Shane."

"I'm just saying it's best if we keep this between us. At least for now." He didn't have a problem keeping his mouth shut. If anything Shane would probably cause himself to get caught. He nodded at his friend.

"You taking the early shifts for the next two days?" Rick asked and Shane nodded in response.

"Yeah, but who knows what's going to happen. The bars in town are going to be packed with bikers. Shit, so far it looks like their only targets are assholes with leather jackets on two wheelers. I just hope we find out what the fucks going on."

They all needed to know and he was heading to the only man who probably knew everything. It could all be for nothing but all he could do was try, for now.

Michonne knew Andrea was peering at her over her cup of Joe. After weeks of this same routine, it became repetitive. She sighed.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" She questioned her friend who kept studying her.

Andrea shrugged. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been eyeballing me for the past two months."

Again, Andrea only shrugged. "I was just wondering why you've been so…glowy and happy. I mean don't get me wrong you deserve to be all glowy but this is the real world no one is this disgustingly happy." She chuckled at Andrea's disgusted expression. It wasn't the first time someone told her this. Even Abraham mentioned it when she stopped by to drop off Carl's laptop. The thing broke constantly.

It was a bit unbelievable that two months had already gone by. A month of dull days and sharing coffee with her new friend at work. Two months of Maggie asking her when she and Rick were getting married. Two months of not talking to Ezekiel. Despite the way, they left things it was hard to just forget about years of friendship. Some days she itched to pick up the phone and call but she was done chasing. If Ezekiel really wanted their friendship to continue she was here and all ears for him.

"Sometimes it's good to be disgustingly glowy. Some say it's a blessing." Life was truly a blessing. She had so much to be thankful for. There was no denying how serious her relationship with Rick had become over the last few weeks.

Andrea inspected her red-coated nails, humming an off tone rhythm. "Oh, it's a blessing alright." Michonne heard her mutter.

"What exactly does that mean?" Andrea refused to answer her opting to take another sip of her coffee.

"So what are you and Sheriff Grimes doing for the holiday weekend? Partying or sleeping in? Don't get me wrong you both seem like the sleeping in type." Andrea hit the nail on its head, despite the number of gatherings being thrown in this small town she just wanted to sleep in. Lately, that's all she wanted to do, sleep. For the last two weeks, she overslept and Rick was tasked with the job of waking her up. Maybe they were having too much sex. She made a mental note to ask Rick to get vitamins, just the thought of walking through an aisle made her tired. She didn't even drive to work.

"As of now, I'm more of the sleeping in type. After I get my hands on some energy bars I'll think about going to a party." Andrea gave her a look.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Michonne rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, I saw how sluggish you were getting up those stairs earlier." Andrea leaned in closer to her. "It could be an early sign that you have diabetes." Michonne was starting to think scheming on Philip was becoming too much for Andrea to hide. What other explanation could she have?

"I don't have diabetes Andrea."

"You could be pregnant." Andrea shrugged.

"I'm not pregnant either!" It was obvious Andrea was insane. It was almost time for them to get off work and Andrea was chugging a big mug of coffee. That alone caused her not to take the nosey blonde seriously.

"Look all I'm saying is you've gained weight. There I said it. Also, it would make sense to see a doctor, just in case." A scowl marred her face. Mama always said having a good man made you fat, maybe she was right. Her mother was right about a lot of things.

"Well, would you look at that. It's off time." Michonne said perkily. It was best to disregard anything Andrea said for the past twenty minutes.

After clearing her work area she met Andrea outside the office building leaning against a pillar. She eyed Andrea tiredly before approaching her.

"Well, it took you long enough." Andrea mentioned. "Don't you have a car?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Carl takes it to school every now and then." After Carl passed his driving test, they were both tasked with convincing Rick that his son was responsible enough to drive. It took a few weeks and a variety of homemade meals to persuade him.

"Oh, I almost forgot little Grimes is all grown up. Shane told me he got his license. Always thought he was a bit too you for that." Good lord this woman was a mess. It wasn't a surprise Andrea was still talking to the man. But she just couldn't see how she juggled two men at the same time. Just the thought of it was exhausting and from the look on Andrea's face when Shane called her at work it didn't seem so easy to hide anymore.

Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Rick. Andrea nudged her, her eyes focused in a particular direction.

"What?"

"Do you see that guy glaring at us or is it just me." Andrea whispered trying not to draw unwanted attention to them.

Remaining discrete Michonne's eyes followed Andrea's to a four door black Toyota. The car's glass was heavily tinted however the driver's window was low enough to reveal a glare from familiar blue eyes and of course, Andrea's observation was right. He was glaring in their direction.

"How long are you waiting here? Rick should be on his way." Taking small glimpses at the car she tried to remain calm but she was filled with an eerie feeling of dread.

"I'm actually waiting for Philip, who knows how long he'll take. But if Mr. Grimes reaches before he comes I'd be stupid not to catch a ride." Surely if Andrea stayed here nothing would in broad daylight, right? The car started moving and Andrea edged closer to her.

Michonne was feeling utterly exhausted and fighting off a perverse attacker was nowhere in the script for her life. The guy took his sweet time driving around the parking lot. Her thumb fingered the on a button of her phone and she blindly dialed Rick's number.

"Should we go inside and get Tyrees?"

"What would he do? Taser him?" Bringing the phone her hear she waited for Rick to answer.

"Hey, I'm on my way. I got caught up looking for something." What should she say? Oh, don't worry babe there's just this weird guy circling the parking lot. Oh and he keeps staring at Andrea and I. The last thing she wanted to do was blow this out of proportion.

"There is this sketchy guy hanging around the lot." Nothing like the truth.

"What? Is he bothering you? I'm almost there." She shook her head as if he could see her.

"No, he's just circling the lot." Philip really should've thought of a no loitering sign. The Black car made its way past them before coming to a halt a few feet away. Michonne swallowed deeply.

"I might not be an expert but I think him stopping is definitely a bad sign!" Andrea whispered harshly, apparently, she wasn't great at whispering because Rick heard.

"Michonne, don't hang up okay?" Rick sounded more worried than she felt. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

They both watched as the door opened, Andrea grabbed her purse probably reaching for that mace she bought for Negan. All she did was clutch onto her phone, if need be she could improvise and use it as a weapon.

A tall man sporting a hunter's coat emerged. When he turned around she was hit with an overwhelming sense of familiarity. Which was ridiculous because she never saw this man in her life. His hair was wild and covered in grey. He looked to be in his mid-50's she presumed. But his eye's. He had eyes just like Rick's and even Carl. As the man approached them Andrea slid out her pink can of mace and pointed it in his direction.

"Look, sir, if you're some kind of asshole that harasses women I will spray you! I have a good aim." The man held his hands up. He seemed amused by Andrea's antics but his eyes never lost their intensity.

"I'm not looking for trouble. Just here to meet this infamous woman. Michonne right?" She gawked at him. She was so caught up in the situation she didn't realize the line on the phone went dead.

Instead of confirming her identity she fired back a question. "And you are?"

"I don't know if your boyfriend ever mentioned me but I'm Alfred Grimes darling." Maybe this is what it felt like to be in the twilight zone. Michonne always wondered how alternate reality felt. Now she knew.

Andrea quickly lowered her mace. "Holy shit, he doesn't look like Rick. I didn't recognize him without the beard." Andrea said to her. At least she knew what he looked like.

Alfred rubbed his hairless chin before stuffing both hands in his pocket. "He takes after his mother I guess. I apologize if I scared you both. I was passing and since I'm aware Rick is heading here I figured I kill two birds with one stone." She still couldn't wrap her mind around this.

Andrea stared at him suspiciously. "You aren't trying to 'kill' anyone, are you? My boyfriend is a cop." Should couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Philip.

Alfred gave Andrea a slight glance. "If I wanted to kill you I would've done it. I don't know you. I don't care about you." Well, at least she knew where Rick got his personality from.

Michonne ran two fingers over her temple. "If you wanted to speak with Rick I think the appropriate thing to do was call him. Instead of approaching me." Never once had he mentioned anything about Alfred, maybe he just didn't care about him. Or maybe he just didn't think sharing that part of his life was essential. She didn't know whether to be pissed that he still hid things from her or grateful.

Alfred smiled crookedly yet it didn't meet his eyes. His eyes slid over her frame. "I can see why he's so taken to you. You're very intelligent by the way." Her eyes darted to the entrance when she spotted Rick's jeep approaching.

Alfred's gaze followed hers and smiled, though his demeanor still seemed hostile. Rick didn't even bother turning the car off, he shifted his gear to park and quickly went to her side. There she was standing with what seemed to be the most intense people she knew.

Rick's glanced at her but kept his attention on Alfred. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded mutely.

"A man in a fool's uniform." Alfred spoke loudly, his expression seemed disappointed. She could almost feel the irritation rolling off his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rick snapped at him. Hopefully, he'd answer the question and not be vague.

Alfred chuckled. "Just checking on things, I was in the area thought I'd drop by Michonne."

"Bullshit! You knew I was looking for you." Why was he looking for him? Andrea gave her a look. She really felt out of place in all of this.

"Oh, that too…" Alfred trailed off and looked at Andrea who seemed enthralled with their conversation, something that had nothing to do with her.

"So you know about what happened at the diner on the outskirts? Was that all you?''

Alfred tilted his head furrowing his eyebrow in genuine confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"You heard I was looking for you but you don't know why?" The tone of Rick's voice was skeptical.

"Rick. I try to look out for you and your family. And you sticking those bowleg boots in shitty areas is going to leave Carl without a father and this lovely lady without a man."

Rick broadened his shoulder and stuck his chin out. "That a threat?" Rick and his father may be the same height but she had a dreadful feeling Rick couldn't take him in a fight.

"Just a warning my boy."

"You're in my county. My hometown. Whatever the fuck is going on I'm going to end it. And at the end of it all if I find out your behind this shit I'll kill you myself."

The man smiled. He actually smiled, like the thought of his son killing him made him proud. What the fuck? "Glad to see Hershel didn't make you soft. I'll kill for my family Rick. You know this first hand. We'll talk another day, I'm sure." Alfred looked to Michonne a small smile still on his lips. "It was nice meeting you Michonne." He took another glance at his son and left.

The entire drive back home was deathly quiet. Michonne's head felt full with the onslaught of imaginary equations trying to figure out what the hell was going on. To top it off she received a text from an unknown number consisting of, "we need to talk." 'Need' was politely bolded. She glanced at Rick was fighting with the lock on his door.

She thought he'd at least give her something. But nothing. Not a why, who or what. He just kept his mouth shut. She felt him pulling away.

Since Carl was over at Maggie's Michonne figured she had all night to draw information from him. She watched as he went to the kitchen pulling out draws.

"Rick." Her called was ignored. He was riffling through silver wear now. The next time she spoke louder. "Rick!"

Slamming the draw shut he swung around and just stared at her. He looked hurt, lost even.

"Talk to me. Please." She pleaded. Why did men find it so difficult to share? He was still quiet.

"Why do you hate your father?" Maybe if she asked the questions he'd answer.

"I don't hate him." This surprised Michonne. When he registered her expression he sighed and walked over to the couch. "It's complicated." No shit. She followed him when took a seat.

"It's a good thing I'm smart." She frowned at him. "Rick, we've been together for two months. If you can't trust me with this part of you then why stay with me?"

"I trust you." Rick asserted. "I just… My father isn't the kind of man I'd want you to know about. As I've said earlier, I don't hate him. He's an asshole but he saved my life." Huh? This was the same man he said he'd kill?

"Can I get a full rundown because this isn't making sense. How does he even know where I work?"

"He has…connections. As long as you knew me I always stayed with Hershel. He's a father to me but every summer I'd head to my father's farm." He smiled at the memory. "They were broke but Mom made the best of everything. Hershel offered to help out with me so I moved here. I guess… My father got tired of not being able to provide for his family. He eventually resorted to selling drugs. It started off as small packets. Eventually, it turned into more. He made enough money to take care of me but he insisted that I stay with Hershel. At that time I'd visit my mother and her mother because he was never there. When you're in that business you'll ultimately kill, be killed or cause someone to die. Well for a while I disappeared because I lost my grandmother to a fire. I was there when those men lit beer bottles and tossed it in the barn. I was there when they drag my mother out the house. I watched Alfred shoot every last one of them the way they shot her." And Maggie said his story was a long boring one. It's obvious only Hershel knew what happened with him. "Despite everything he still chose to do this, I'm pretty sure he's a contract killer now." Michonne just sat there thinking about the times she complained about her life when she was younger.

"What can I do to help you through this?"

"Sleep with me." Michonne starred at him incredulously. He shared that depressing story and he wanted sex? Rick chuckled at her expression and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to sleep, okay?"

She was encased and surrounded by his warmth. She wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be okay. Kick Alfred's ass just for the heck of it. In that moment she wanted to say 'I love you' but instead she settled with, "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little warning. this chapter is kind of depressing. Maybe not, maybe it is. I guess it depends on how you take it. so yeah.

...

Even in her sleep, she could feel Rick's hands cupping her heavy breast. Peeling her eyes open she searched for her phone to look at the time. It was six am, an hour away from the time she usually was awoken. On a holiday she remembered. Why was she even up? Gently grabbing his hand she placed it on the bed before attempting to sit up.

That was soon proven to be imprudent. Her hands drew up to hold the back of her head. It almost felt as if someone spun her in circles before pushing her. She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to fend off her groggy state. It didn't take long for her addled mind to get back to normal. Michonne gave her head a shake before her eyes darted back to her smartphone. Her mind couldn't help but wonder who texted her. A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she grabbed her phone.

 **800-2345:** We **need** to talk

Her fingers hesitated over the keyboard before she decided to type her reply.

 **Michonne:** Who is this?

Michonne didn't have a habit of handing out her personal cell number so whoever was contacting her must've gotten it from someone she knew. For all she knew, it could've been Rick's father deciding to get his rock s off.

 **800-2345:** It's Ezekiel. Changed numbers. Long story. Can you talk?

Ezekiel. She couldn't help but hear her heart pound in Rick's dim lit room. She sure as hell didn't have feelings for him. But he was still her friend, despite their distance and lack of communication over the past two months, years of friendship just doesn't disappear that easily. She took a glance at Rick who only just now seemed to realize his hand was no longer on her breast.

 **Michonne:** I can't talk now but will call later. Please answer

After adding Ezekiel's new contact she thumbed the lock button on her phone and watched the screen go black. Michonne couldn't help but feel worried. She was beginning to feel more concerned than she needed to be. Hopefully, all was well with him when she found time to call him back.

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her back beside him. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips when she took in his tired face. Cupping his cheek she fingered the stubble on his chin.

"Why are you up so early?" Rick's sleep laced voice sent a shot of adrenaline through her. It almost felt as if she had a dose of caffeine already. She couldn't deal with her scrambled emotions. For the past month, one minute she was pleasantly happy the next she felt like kicking Rick out his own home. Not once did he complain, he just accepted it. Now she felt like crying.

"I have no idea." She answered honestly. His hands soon found the hem of her shirt, a shirt which was technically his. She closed her eyes feeling those hands move over her side. It should be enjoyable but for some reason, she felt slightly irritated than turned on.

"Do you think I'm fat?'' She questioned him suddenly. The question took both of them by surprise. If she was being honest with herself she did saw a mild weight gain. Her poor sleep ridden boyfriend was at a loss for words.

"Um, do you want me to answer that?" He was nervous. It was refreshing to know his cheeks turned pink once in a while.

"I was talking to Andrea yesterday, and she mentioned that I got fat among other things." And the scowl and intensity was back.

Rick's lips curled up in disapproval. Squeezing her waist Rick pulled her closer to his body. She felt every hard aspect of him. Michonne especially loved the 'aspect' pressed against her stomach.

"You want the truth? You have gained some weight." Michonne just wanted to slap him now but he pressed a kiss to her lips. "But every inch you gain I'll find beautiful."

"And every inch I lose?" Rick kissed her chin.

"You'll always be a beautiful woman to me. It's been two months and I _know_ I'll never not want you." Damn! Who knew a declaration could be so sexy. But he was right. It only took two months. Maybe even two weeks for Rick to walk his bowlegged boots in her life and fuck it up. What was done was done.

"I love that you can be mushy sometimes." He chuckled then went deathly silent. He looked deep in thought just staring at her face. Whatever consumed his thoughts looked a bit intense and nudged aggressively at her curious side.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned him quietly letting her fingers run through the thick mass of his curls.

"You."

"What about me?"

Those blue eyes skim over her face then landed on her lips. "Last week I was talking to Carl before I dropped you off at work. He told me about his girlfriend and how you had already met her." Letting Rick know about her little interrogations with Carl's girlfriend slipped her mind. The girl was nervous, to say the least.

"Enid seems nice and well mannered. So that's a plus." He nodded at that.

"He asked me a question and it threw me off at first I must admit. He asked what I was doing with you." She wasn't exactly sure where this was going but he had a small smile playing on his lips.

"I guess the conversation ended well." He nodded placing a kiss on her neck.

The week prior

Rick was reclining on the couch waiting for Michonne to get ready. No one had verbally acknowledged it but she was practically living with him. If he asked her if she remembered the color of her bed she wouldn't be able to tell him. As of late Michonne seemed to be switching her moods as well as her sleeping patterns. It was a bit puzzling to him.

Carl was rummaging around in the fridge when he entered the kitchen. It took a lot of convincing to let Carl drive himself to school. Unsurprisingly most of the convincing was from Michonne's part. She always used the argument of Carl growing into a respectable young man who needed space and a sense of independence. And Rick knew a sense of any kind a freedom led to sex and sex led to babies.

"Carl!" He called to his son.

Startled, Carl jumped out the fridge clutching at his chest. He glared at his father. "You didn't have to sneak up on me."

"I didn't sneak up on you." He defended himself deciding to grab a bottle of water while the fridge was still open.

"You scared me."

"You wouldn't be scared if you didn't have anythang to hide." Carl rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just wanted some juice." His son shrugged. He leaned against the counter casually, mulling over in his mind how to broach this topic with his son.

"Soo, this girl you're with. How is that going for you?" Carl frowned nervously.

"Enid? Oh, she's great, we're great I guess." He said looking slightly uncomfortable. Something was up. Rick could almost feel his son hiding something from him. Shaking his head he decided not the push it. If Carl wanted him to know something important he would tell him. He didn't want to make the teen feel crowded.

"That's good to know but when do I get to meet her? I'm sure Michonne wants to see the girl your so madly in love with." His son's face turned a furious shade of red.

"Michonne already met her. She was cool about it. She even told me she thought Enid was cool. Maybe I'll invite her over for dinner." He frowned, at his son. When did Michonne meet her? When she wasn't working she was always around him. Unless it was one of those days he pulled the night shift.

"I guess we can make a night of it. Maybe we can go to Hershel's and have dinner. All of us like old times." Carl nodded in agreement.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?''

"I know you said this – thing between you and Michonne is different. I love Michonne, she's my best friend. I know you two are dating and I guess what I'm trying to say is, what are you doing with her? Is it just a ride or is it the real deal?" Rick was left speechless. His mouth fell open a few times before he could find words to say.

"Why are asking?" He questioned.

"I guess. I just want to see you both happy. Like you always tell me dad, it's never good to beat around the bush."

"I never told you that, Carl." His son froze in thought.

"Maybe it was Aunt Maggie that said it. But you're doing it right now." Rick was starting to believe Carl hung around Maggie more than he let on.

"Me and Michonne. I've never been more sure of something in my life. It's different with her. Everythang is different."

"Like different from when you were with, you know?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his son.

"Your mother?" Carl nodded. "Look, I wanted to marry you mother but I don't know if you'll understand this-"

"But it wasn't out of love? I know dad. Maggie told me a lot of things." He really needed to have a discussion with Maggie.

"Right, let's just say this when the time is right I'll ask her to marry me." Carl's eyes went wide.

"Are you going to tell me when?" He asked excitedly.

"No."

"But-"

"No, Carl."

….

"Something like that." He muttered his face buried in the crook of her neck. She frowned at him. Now she wanted to know what they talked about.

"What exactly did he say?" She questioned him. It wasn't as if she was expecting something bad. Carl would have nothing but good things to say about her. But Rick refused to give away any information. Instead, he switched the subject.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Michonne debated on trying to stir him back to the prior subject but knowing Rick he wouldn't budge.

"I don't know. Did you have something in mind?" His hand started running down her sides.

"I was thinking we actually leave this bed of yours."

"If we do that, I'd like to head to your place then." She nearly forgot she had a fully furnished apartment she paid rent for.

"That's no different from what you want to do now. It'll just be in my bed." He sprinkled kisses over her neck.

"Maybe, I want that." He mumbled into her skin.

"Rick." Michonne tried to shrug him off after feeling a wave of dizziness. Rick raised himself up to kiss her lips.

"Oh, god." She muttered covering her mouth then dashing to Rick's bathroom. Maybe Andrea was right about her situation after all.

"Michonne, is everythang alright?" Rick's face looked panicked. Her head was glued to the bowl, legs sprawled all over the floor. She wondered what he thought happened. He looked like he was blaming himself for her sudden sickness.

Michonne nodded not wanting to worry him even further. "I may need to go to a doctor." Rick's phone started blaring from its spot in the room.

"Why? Do you want me to drive you there now? I'll take you." He said ignoring Shane's ringtone.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Michonne carefully pulled her locs away from her face.

"That can wait." He came beside her, checking her temperature with the back of his hand.

"That might be important." Shane wouldn't consistently call unless this wasn't important.

"And this isn't?" He asked incredulously.

"Rick." He gave her a long look before giving in.

"Fine but after this I'm taking you to the hospital." He said leaving her in the bathroom.

Rick

Rick snatched his phone off the dresser. He tapped the little green button over Shane's face. "This better be fucking important." He growled down the line. Michonne needed him. The last thing he needed was to be away from her for no good reason.

"Shit Rick, you know I wouldn't ring your shit this early if it wasn't. Look you got to get down her man." Shane shrieked over the line. Something really bad must've happened for him to lose his cool like this.

Rick started looking for his pants, "What happened?" He asked.

"A lot of dead fucking bodies Rick and a shit ton of drugs happened."

"Shit!" Rick exclaimed. It was already difficult keeping everything under the radar. The last thing he needed was for folks to panicked and go out searching for the killers themselves. They've done it before.

Hastily, he pulled on his pants after finding it lying on the floor. "I'm on my way; make sure no one gets wind of this. At least not yet." Rick told him before hanging up. "Shit!" he muttered to himself.

His head fell into his hands. Frustration didn't feel like the right word that described his emotions. All these murders and no leads. Not one fucking lead. Rick pushed down the budding rage. Getting up he went to check on Michonne. He met her spitting toothpaste into the sink.

"I'll call Maggie, she'll take you." He said dialing his sister's numbers.

"Really, Rick I'm fine."

"Michonne." His tone left no room for arguments. She kept her lip sealed tightly giving him a wary look. After three ring Maggie answered merrily.

"Well, hello Rick."

"Maggie, I need a favor." He tugged on his uniform shirt, making work of the buttons.

"You want help getting Michonne's ring size don't you?" She said slyly over the line

"No, but I need you to take her to the hospital. Something came up and I can't take her. I don't want her driving herself there either."

"What's wrong with her, Rick?" She began panicking.

"Relax, Maggie. Just come over and take her, I'll be here when you come."

"You should head out, Rick." He shook his head throwing on his sheriff's hat.

"No, I can wait until Maggie gets here." Michonne made her way across the room. "You feeling okay?" He asked when she stretched herself across the bed.

"Yeah." Sighing he laid on the bed next to her. "I just feel a bit dizzy. Recently, I've always felt a little off."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" His palms cover her arms, stroking the skin soothingly.

"Because I always thought it was my period." He nodded understanding she'd feel off for a length of time during the month. But it was always good to check in with a doctor. Even if what she felt was something brief. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Her hands ran over his face and for a while they just stared at each other.

After sometime there was a knock on the door. "That should be Maggie." He said pulling himself away from her touch.

"That was fast." She said. Leaning into her, he kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you when I'm done, okay?" She nodded.

It took a while for Rick to come out the car. Yellow tape was already stretched around trees blocking anyone from entering the area. Like always Shane never went into any details. He always had to mentally prepare himself for situations like this. Sighing he swiped his hat from the dashboard before stepping out of the car.

"Good Morning Sheriff Grimes." He turned to the shaky voice. It was the same woman from the last the last incident. "I mean it's not good, I'm so sorry." She stuttered. After regarding her carefully he could tell whatever she saw terrified her. Her skin was pale and sweat coated her forehead.

"Where is it?" He questioned, walking the path to a white house. It must've have been a biker spot. He caught sight of an old rusted truck with a row of motorcycles beside it.

"It's in the living room. I-I don't think I can go back in there, I'm so sorry." He nodded at the woman.

"That's alright." She didn't follow him up on the deck. There wasn't a second creak after the ones his heavy steps made. He took a breath before entering the house.

It wasn't enough. Rick stood there shell-shocked, completely dazed by what he walked into. Blood. It was everywhere. Along the walls, the couches, the ceiling and the floor. The floor was a pool of blood. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted in his head. Severed limbs were scattered all over the walkway. He actually recognized a few faces. "Fuck."

"Thank fuck you're here Rick." He regretted coming here. It was his job. There was no way to avoid stepping in the blood on the floor but he tried. "Look, man, this is bad. So fucking bad."

"You fucking think?!" He made a quick sweep of the room and counted at least fifteen men. Fifteen.

"I know a few of these men, we went to school with about five of them." They weren't going to be able to cover this one up.

"Who else knows about this?"

Shane shrugged, "I'm not sure man. But the whole god damn neighborhood came out when we got here. We didn't even use sirens. The guy that called us said there was a lot of screaming, a lot of it. Asked him if he saw anything else he zipped his mouth shut."

Rick examined some of the bodies closest to him. There were deep gashes all over those men. Whoever did this had some sort of blunt weapon. It was clear that a group of people were behind these events. "What kind of drugs did we find?"

"Pure crack cocaine and at least a hundred grand worth of it. Rick, you know what this is right?" He knew what it was. It couldn't be any clearer.

"I just wanna know who's pushing their fucking drugs through my county. Someone has to be cleaning the drug money. It has to be someplace big. There aint no way you can pull this off at a petty store." Shane nodded.

He noticed movement out the corner of his eyes. It was a man lying near the kitchen. His clothes were soaked through with red liquid. He couldn't tell if it was the man's blood or someone else's. He nudged Shane.

"Well shit, I thought everyone was dead." They made their way over to the man. Rick kept his hand close to the colt python on his hip. He could never be too careful.

Shane used the tip of his boot to tap the man. There was a gargled groan of pain. Carefully, Shane rolled him over.

"Someone get an ambulance!" Rick shouted to the group of men who somehow gathered around them. "Sir, they're getting you an ambulance okay. Can you talk? Move? Where are you hurt?"

The man pointed to a knife that was lodged in his side. It was a 'stab and yank.' He learned about that in the academy. They'd get a knife with jagged edges stab someone and drag the knife down.

"The handle must've broken off." Shane pointed out. But Rick refused to tell the man his insides were on the floor.

"Sa- sa." Rick leaned in closer the man. He wasn't going to make it. He knew that. If he had anything to say it was best if he said it now.

"Who did this to you? Do you know?" He asked urgently.

"Saviors- they-they didn't even give- us- chance." He was coughing up blood. Rick looked at Shane.

"Who are they? Do you know who's in charge?" The man shook his head. Tears were pouring down his face.

"I don't know, they- we did - our families, I - at the hotel, I didn't have a choice. He didn't give us one." He struggled to finish his words because he kept coughing. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Rick remained silent.

Shane took the initiative and started praying with him. Rick kept his eyes open, he watched as he took his last breath. This was someone's father and husband. It didn't need to happen to anyone else. He said amen the same time Shane did.

"With every death there is life." Shane said.

"Things like this should never happen. Someone made them do this. They're bikers but they were just that. They were just biker's. They don't even have a patch."

"He said 'Saviors' didn't he? We shut that down and this never has to happen again." Shane was right. He knew of the 'Saviors'. They were new in this town. And he knew exactly where to find a few of them.

…..

Michonne watched her best friend rummage through her brother's closet. "Maggie I can walk."

"Don't move from that bed. I'm not risking it." She muttered throwing out a few pieces of clothes for her to wear. "There, put those on." Maggie stood in front of her waiting.

"You're going to watch me change aren't you?"

"I can't risk you fainting and breaking your neck. Rick would have my head. Then Carl will take a turn kicking it." This was ridiculous. But Maggie wasn't going to leave. Quickly, she stripped and threw on the clothes Maggie picked out.

"Maggie it's not serious. I just threw up. That's it." She told her gathering some of her things.

"Michonne, my heart fell to my ass when Rick told me you needed to go to the hospital. What if it's more than just nausea?" Maggie practically carried her out the door and into the car. Michonne was positive it was a lot more than nausea too. "Remember that time I got food poisoning?" She nodded recalling how Maggie skyped her from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yet you refused to go the hospital. You were just being stubborn."

"Exactly but you kept calling me, cursing at me and I eventually went to the hospital. I thought it was from drinking too much wine but it was food poisoning."

"I didn't curse at you, Maggie. I may have shouted but that was just because I was worried something bad would happen."

"Well, now, it's my turn to be very worried about your health, Michonne."

Maggie's foot was heavy on the gas pedal.

"An hour ago you were concerned about my well-being yet your speeding."

"But we're here." She pointed at the white building. "And you're still alive."

"You know, one of these days you're going to get a ticket." She laughed it off but she had to know it was true.

Once inside they checked in with a nurse. It wasn't long until she was able to see someone. While they were in the lobby, Michonne couldn't help but overhear some of the nurses discussing a gruesome incident. Maybe that was the reason Shane called his phone so early. Whatever it was, she hoped Rick was alright. It made her gut turn when they talked about how a few of their coworkers helped cover limbs.

Maggie was glued to my side, and hung onto every word that came out the doctor's mouth. I told her about the incident and my various symptoms then she ran a few tests on me. She didn't know how long they sat there waiting for the doctor to return.

"So we got the result. Congratulations! You're pregnant." The doctor said with a wide smile on her face. Maggie squealed pulling Michonne into a tight hug.

"I can't believe this, I'm going to be an aunt again. My best friend is finally pregnant. Oh god, who do I call."

"Don't call anyone! Rick doesn't know yet, he has to know." Maggie was practically bouncing all over the room in excitement. But to Michonne everything just felt so rushed all of a sudden. She knew once she told Rick he'd be elated

When she got to Rick's it was empty. Carl was nowhere in sight and neither was his father. Sighing she turned on the kitchen lights. Maggie's talks of baby showers and Minnie cowgirl boots kept swirling around in her head.

"I'm pregnant." She said to herself. Rick would insist that she move in but she wasn't quite sure if he would be the smothering type once he found out.

A text lit her phone up.

 **Ezekiel** : I know you said you'd call but… I need someone to talk to…I need you

Michonne frowned at the screen wondering what was going on with him. After getting a bottle of water she settled into the couch and dialed Zek's new number.

"Michonne…" He slurred over the line after a few rings.

"Ezekiel, your drunk." She stated. This couldn't be good. She had a nagging feeling it had something to do with Carol. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Michonne. I've been asking myself that. I –I have a daughter, Michonne." Her breath caught. "She's a sweet little thing. I didn't know until I got back. When I was with you, Carol told me." His voice was cracking. Her heart felt heavy. "She looks just like me, just like me." He started crying.

Michonne covered her mouths. Her friend's tears of anguish were affecting her. Carol was married. This couldn't have been good.

"Zek, where- where is the baby." She heard a cry over the phone.

"She's with me. She doesn't have anyone else."

"Zek what happened?" She didn't want to think about it. It felt like one of those times she knew she was going to get gut-wrenching news but still wanted to know anyway

"She looks like me, Michonne." He cried.

"Ezekiel…" She pleaded with him. Pain was etched deeply in his voice. She could hear it, he was suffering.

"I tried to help her get out, I loved her Michonne. But he- he caught on. I don't know why the fuck she did it, maybe it would've made her feel safer. But she told him about us. He fucking lost it Michonne!" The sound of glass shattering was the next thing she heard. The baby started whaling. "I'm so sorry, Sophia, Daddies so sorry."

"Ezekiel, whatever happened, it's not your fault."

"She's dead because of me, Michonne." His tone was full of sorrow and agony. "Please, Michonne I need my befriend here with me. I need you here." Her head was shaking even though he couldn't see it.

"Zek, I'm so sorry, so sorry. I wish I could but-"

"Rick." He stated simply.

"I can't just pick up and leave him. My heart aches for you and I want to see Sophia, I really do. I want to be there for you."

"I get it, Michonne. Rick is to you what Carol was to me." She felt guilty, if the table were turned he'd be on the next flight here.

"Just don't anything harsh. You're a father now. That little girl comes first no matter what."

"I know, I know."

"I'll keep in touch Zek, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay." He hung up. Michonne was left staring at the phone with tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm _terrible._ I _nearly forgot to upload this chapter. Also, why is it that prescribed lens cost $300+?_

...

It wasn't until late that night Michonne felt the bed dip beside her. It was around eleven. She didn't wait in the living room after her phone call with Ezekiel. It still weighed heavy on her chest. Overshadowing the joy of the news she got earlier. Instead, she crawled into bed and slept. Rick was silent. Just sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Rick?" She called out to him and he tensed up. She could tell something was bothering him. Something was bothering her too.

"What did the doctor say? I'm sorry I couldn't be there." His back was still turned to her.

"Everything was fine, Rick." He nodded then turned on a lamp. She watched as he just tossed his hat on the side then shrugged out of his shirt. "Rick, what's wrong?"

"I threw my boots away." His gaze met hers over his shoulder. "I had them for years."

That wasn't all, she had a feeling there was more to it. "Then I'll buy you a new one. They'll be better because it'll be from me."

"Thank you," His back hit the mattress, "We have a drug problem, more than a drug problem, more than twenty people have been murdered and I couldn't do anythang to stop it. I'm beginning to fear this might be too big for me to handle."

"Rick, don't let everything fall on your head. You can't stop everything bad from happening. You have an entire force behind you, solving it doesn't fall all on you. I sure as hell don't want you hurt."

"I know," Grabbing her hand he kissed her palm. "This was a terrible holiday."

"It wasn't all bad, Rick." She drew his hand down to her stomach. Rick gave her a questioning look but he didn't pull away. "You're going to be a father."

"What?" His voice was louder when he asked the question.

"The doctor took a few tests; the symptoms I've been experiencing were caused by pregnancy. Rick, I'm telling you I'm pregnant." It took a while for the words to sink in but a smile lit up his face. His arms were soon draped around her and they were a mess of tangled limbs. Light touches were spread over her midsection.

"You have no idea how fucking happy this makes me. No idea." Their lips touched, it was gentle. She could feel the excitement rolling off his shoulders.

Pulling away from him she said, "I spoke to Ezekiel earlier." There was silence around them. Remembering their conversation, hearing how distraught Ezekiel sounded made her grieve for his loss.

"And?"

"He has a child but that came with a price. There was a married woman with an abusive husband he was seeing. It didn't end well." There was a pause to gauge his reaction.

Rick pressed his lips together. It seemed he understood the implication. "Hopefully, he can be the father that child needs. I'm sorry to hear that, Michonne."

"He wanted me there-"

"No." Michonne scowled at his blunt tone.

"You didn't even let me finish." She argued.

"You didn't have to finish. He's hurting, Michonne, I get that but you, you're not leaving to fly halfway across the globe to comfort him. Especially, since you're carrying my child." The look he gave her left no room for argument.

"Rick, I feel terrible about things. He's been my friend for years, I'm not leaving but I feel like I should do something." Anything would be good. It broke her heart, hearing him cry over the phone.

"As your boyfriend, I don't want you to carry the burden of trying to 'fix' your friend. He needs someone to talk to, I know that but I don't want you stressed about anythang. At first, he'll just want to talk, then he'll want help with his child, more help than a friend should agree to. Now as a cop, talk to him, convince him to get therapy." They were all logical solutions. Rick was right.

"I ruined the mood, didn't I? You were excited about this pregnancy a minute ago."

"And I still am, Michonne. This is the best thing I've heard all day. You have no idea." He paused, his blue gaze examining her face. "Are you happy about this?"

"I am, though I have to admit it's terrifying. This is my first child Rick, I'm not entirely sure what to expect. But I do know you'll be amazing. How you are with Carl." Michonne admired the love and devotion he had for his son, she couldn't imagine him giving anything less. "I know you'll be nothing short of amazing."

Michonne entwined her fingers with the hand on her stomach. "You'll be an amazing mother, Michonne." He whispered to her.

"You know Maggie is already plotting on our child."

"Is she now?"

"I have no doubt she's already ordering little outfits. One with cowboy slangs." Michonne chuckled at the thought.

"Rick." She said when he went silent.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am now."

…

"So, you're telling me I was right? That I have this gift, a gift that can tell whether or not a woman is with a child." Michonne fought the urge to roll her eyes at Andrea's musings. Despite the news of her pregnancy, she couldn't stop the bitter cloud the hovered over her head.

"Don't you have work to do Andrea?" Booting up the computer she scanned through her emails.

Andrea held the cup onto her cup, wiping some of her lipstick of the rim. "Philip and I aren't going to work out." She revealed. Michonne paused over a few urgent emails to look at Andrea's dismal expression. It was strange for her to mention Philip when she spoke more about Shane.

"I thought you two were solid. Besides the other man of course."

"When he went away for business I found out he was cheating on me."

"Aren't you cheating on him?" Michonne was confused.

"That's not the point; Philip has a history with alcohol. When he slept with other women he only had to be drunk enough to text me a video of it." Michonne winced at Andrea's sour tone and the thought of her getting that video.

"Is that why you weren't here for the week? I know that must've been tough to swallow." She would've told Andrea about her pregnancy sooner but when the weekend was over she got a text saying she would be absent. Michonne went through her usual work routine for four days before Andrea decided to come back.

Andrea pierced her lips and leaned in closer to her. "I told him about it when he came back. I just wanted to know why he sent it. I don't go around sending him videos every time Shane and I get intimate. He got a little rough after I showed it to him. After that, I took some time off to be with him."

"He put his hands on you and you stayed there. Did you break up with him? I hope you did Andrea."

"I didn't."

"Andrea." She chided.

"Michonne. We all can't be perfect and have our shit together like you and Rick. I love Philip I can't just pick up and leave him after a small accident." It was an accident now and it was going to be an accident next time. Everything that was leaving Andrea's mouth left Michonne astonished.

"But you love Shane don't you?"

"Michonne, I don't know. I just wanted to tell 'someone' and your actually one of my only friends. At least one that will listen to me."

"You want my advice?" She nodded. "Leave Philip, when a man gets 'rough' that's never a good sign, especially if he has a drinking problem, Andrea."

"It's not that simple Michonne."

"You don't have marital ties to the man." Andrea's gaze flew to the door of her office. "Please, Andrea don't tell me your thinking about marrying him."

"He asked, after I found out about the video."

"That's why you stayed with him? I can't believe I'm saying this but if I were you I'd chose Shane." A few more emails alerted Michonne. It was strange, all of them had the same label, Urgent. "A long time ago, I had a boyfriend he never laid a finger on me for it to be abuse, his words were enough. I'm telling you now Andrea, whatever Philip might be doing for you, it isn't worth it."

Michonne clicked on one of the urgent emails.

 **From:** Negan

 **Sent:** Friday, November 17, 2017 8:42:41 PM

 **To** : Michonne

 **Subject:** *Urgent*

Hello lovely,

This may seem strange but I had this niggling feeling in my balls, a feeling I can't seem to get rid of. There are so many things I'd love to do with an ass like yours. Well, now that that's out of the way. Inquiring motherfuckers such as myself were wondering if you did personal representation. I know, I know. You work for the big boys but I want you to help me with something Michonne. Something personal. Can a meeting be arranged?

Yours truly,

Negan

After reading the message she already knew who the rest were from.

 **From:** Negan

 **Sent:** Thursday, November 23, 2017 11:54:23 AM

 **To** : Michonne

 **Subject:** **Urgent**

Hello gorgeous,

I'm sorry if I offended you with the last email. You do have an amazing body. I did mean every word I said. But seriously, I need to know if you do personal representation. That guy Philip is a dumb fuck that I don't trust. I can trust you can't I? Let me know. I'm willing to pay any amount.

Yours truly,

Negan

Michonne threw her hand over the keyboard ready to compose a new draft telling him how crude, inappropriate and disrespectful he was. Instead, she got a few more alerts the same title all begging for her to represent him. He was more adamant in the new ones that were recently sent. Just how much trouble was he in? Deleting a few of his emails from her personal inbox she tuned back into with conversation Andrea.

"I didn't tell him yes, Michonne."

"To his proposal?" Relief flooded through her.

"Yeah, I just said I needed more time." Andrea emptied the mug in her hand. "By the way, I got an email from your client."

"Was it Negan?"

"How did you know? But he said he'd be stopping by to see you. He said something about it being a personal matter." Andrea got up from her seat. "I'm going to need another coffee." Michonne sighed as Andrea left. She was dreading having Negan in the same room as her.

For the better part of the morning, things have been running smoothly. She sent a few text to Ezekiel, just to find out if everything was alright with him and the baby. His response was grim, the police were questioning him after they found out the child was his and even through text, and Michonne could tell he wasn't himself. Sighing, she threw her phone on the side and focused on work.

There was a light tap on the door dragging before it was pushed open without a single response from her. Frowning, she looked at the man who slinked his way into her office. Michonne already knew what was coming but her mood deflated when Negan actually showed his face.

There was a dimple in his wide cheeky smile as he closed the door behind him. "I see you got my message." He said taking a seat before her.

"I did. Negan what you said was not only inappropriate but disrespectful. It won't take long for me to print this and walk over to HR. I'm sure they'd be happy to file a police report on my behalf."

He took his leather jacket off, one sleeve at a time before throwing on the back of his chair. "Hold on there, sweetheart. There's no need to act irrational, I apologized for that."

"That wasn't exactly an apology. Why are you here Negan?" There was no need to keep him in the same room as her. The soon she could get his ass out the better.

"Well you're a lawyer aren't you? I'm in need of your _personal_ assistance."

"Negan…" He never seemed to stop.

"Fine. That came out wrong. I want you to represent me." He held his hand up when she began to spoke. "I know you already represent my company but that's all you do. I want a little more from you."

"Why? I can point you to a few other attorneys that will be happy to help you. I want nothing more to do with you Negan."

"Am I that bad, Michonne?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes, you are."

He jerked back as if her words physically harmed him. "Well, fuck me. I always thought I was the good guy."

Was he actually being serious? Everyone's response toward his blatant attitude should've thrown red flags at him long before now. "I think you know you're not."

"Maybe." He wondered. "Maybe that's why I need your help. I'm sorry if I'm always an asshole to you but I really, really need your representation." His instance was rubbing her the wrong way. On any other day, she would've been flattered but she had little to no experience in the courts and Negan must've known that already. So why would he be so adamant about this?

"Why me? Like I said I can direct you-"

"I just need you. It can only be you." Negan leaned back in his seat, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "and it also helps that your sexy as fuck. You're not taking my bullshit and I like that. And before you ask, I don't give a shit about your resume."

"I'm not going to represent you. In fact, I don't need to represent your company either." Michonne really didn't have time for whatever drama Negan had hidden behind his agenda. There were a few local food chains that could easily fill in Negan's spot.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I don't know what you're up to but if you're doing something illegal that would just mean I couldn't disclose any information with the police force of this town if I represented you Negan."

Biting his lip he scrunched his nose up. "Maybe I just wanted a fucking divorce. Actually, I think I do."

Common sense told her he was lying. Lori made his business look good, in the bank and on paper. It didn't take long for her to see that after reading through some of his files.

"I think you need to leave." She smiled.

"This entire exchange has made my dick harder than steel, Michonne." His tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip. "I don't like your choice at all. At all. But I think I'll accept it for now. I'll see you around." Grabbing his jacket he threw it over his shoulder before heading for the door. There was a pause, "Oh, and tell Rick I said hi." He chuckled, then walked out.

…..

"So what the fuck are we going to do now?" Shane slammed the car door behind him after he got in. For the better part of the week, they were chasing a ghost. Now they had a lead. Rick knew where to find a few bikers that knew about the 'saviors'. But it shouldn't be this difficult.

"Tobin said all he could say. I think these guys are threatening most of the bar owners. Tobin always helps out any way he can. You know that. We just have to go off everything he gave us."

"Rick, I'm not gonna sit back and watch another person die because of the shit that's going down. We need a way to get more information. What Tobin gave us was good, but that's just another motherfucking mouth that's going to lead to another fucking mouth." Shane slapped the dashboard. "And all mouths do is fucking yap, Rick. That's all they do."

"Calm down, Shane. It's frustrating; I know but let's just check out this spot." Shane didn't have a level head. That was never good.

"I'm good, Rick." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then why the fuck are you hitting county property like that?"

"Catching these guys ain't enough reason?" Rick shook his head. They were on their way to a discreet clubhouse. Discreet to locals but Rick knew that place all too well. It was one of those spots most biker's flocked to. Whether they were visitors passing through or just living in the in the area, that place was always lined up with rows of bikes. "It's not, Shane."

"I've got a lot of shit on my mind. That's all."

"This ain't got something to do with your love triangle does it?" He could read Shane like a book.

"Man, I thought I could do it. I want more with her you know. But she's just so caught up with that man."

"I'm just going to put this out there, I don't condone what you two are doing."

"I know that Rick, I'm getting at that age where I just need some sort of stability." Rick was shocked. Hearing those words from Shane of all people. "I don't want to be the 'other' guy. Feels like I fucked myself over loving that woman."

Words were lost on him. "That's how you feel. Then tell her." They were approaching a familiar dirt road that led to the hidden black barn.

"I'll give her an ultimatum." Rick's foot eased off the gas pedal before the patrol car came to a complete halt. "Either me or Philip."

"I don't have to be a woman to tell you women don't like that." He sniffed. "You're not going to do that are you?"

"Let's just do what we came here to do alright man?" Rick gave him a stiff nod before scoping out the area. There weren't many bikes lined up this time around. Taking the gun off his hip he checked the rounds in the gun's barrel.

"You really think we need our guns, Rick?" Taking the safety off his gun he turned to look at Shane.

"Better safe than sorry, I've got a lot to live for."

"Like what, as far as I'm concerned your son is a man now." Shane chuckled loading his gun. "Buying his own rubbers. I remember when he was in diapers." Rick froze.

"Buying his own what?" He shoved the gun back in its holster.

"Oh shit, you know what forget I said that." Shane hopped out the car and he followed. Carl wouldn't keep something like that from him would he?

"When was this?"

"When was what?"

"Shane…"

Shane sighed, "A few weeks ago I ran into him at a store. I actually can't recall what he got." Rick scoffed at his lie.

"Right, let's get this over with." Rick placed his hat on his head. There were a few broad shouldered men lined off at the door. Their eyes looked them up and down. Assessing them as they approached the door. Rick laid his hand on the butt of his colt python. Establishing who had the authority was and will always be crucial when approaching these kinds of men. Shane did the same.

"We're looking for Simon. Seen him?" He questioned a particularly beefy man.

"What's your business with him?"

"That's none of your concern. I asked if a Simon was here, now is he or is he not here?" The man fell silent for a few minutes. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'll get him for you."

Shane threw a hand on his shoulder when the bulky man disappeared in the building. "I don't like that look on his face. He said loud enough for him to hear. Rick didn't let the snarl he wore slip his mind. The other bikers that were still outside kept their eyes glued on them.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Rick still had his hand on the gun at his hip. It wasn't long before the big man came back out.

"I heard a pig was looking for me?" A man with balding hair emerged from the black barn.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth." Shane warned. Rick held a hand up hoping to settle Shane down. He had cooled down from earlier. Having him riled up amongst all this hostility was bad.

"Just came here to ask some questions Simon. Do me a favor and run your dogs, now." The big guy growled in anger taking a step toward Rick. The motion he made didn't escape Rick or Shane either. He was reaching. Simon pushed the man back.

"Big Mike doesn't like to be referred to as a dog, Sheriff." Simon gave a short nod and everyone cleared out to their bike's, they weren't too far.

"It seems like you know me well enough, Simon." He smiled bracing his hands on his waist.

"Who doesn't know about you? It's my business to know about you, your work…. Your family." Rick tilted his head and gave him a dangerous look.

"Where the fuck are you getting at?" His hands tightened on the gun. Simon held his hands up.

"Nothing Sheriff. Now, what's the problem, did I park illegally?"

Rick glanced over to the men; they were all leaning against their bikes, watching them. "To my understanding, you're involved with the saviors."

"And who told you that?"

"It's from a mouth, no need for you to know any more than that."

"It was Tobin wasn't it?'' Rick kept a passive expression.

"Let's cut the bullshit. You sell drugs and push them. Who's helping you with that? It won't take much for me to find _your_ home… _your_ family. If you work with me I'll be considerate, talk the judge out of charging you with ten murders. I'll play nice and go with five."

"Only ten? I thought the body count had to be at least fifty." Rick clenched his jaw.

"Fuck this. You're coming with us for questioning," Shane spoke up. "Either we do this the easy way or I force your 80's bearded ass in that car." The hair at the back of Rick's neck stood up when he heard the cock of a gun. Shane wasn't reaching for his.

"That's not going to happen, Sheriff. You see all of this," He made a circular motion with his finger. "Is too big for you. This is an empire in the making." Empires crumble and he was going to find out about that the hard way.

His gun felt heavy when he pulled it out the holster. Simon still had that stupid smile on his face. This wasn't any good. If Rick turned around, he'd just see barrels pointing at his face. There were a few cars to his right, if he circled him a bit in the event of any gunfire he'd have coverage. He started taking a few steps to his right Shane soon caught on and followed his lead.

"That's what you think. We don't allow this kind of shit in our town. At least I don't." Rick's hand didn't shake, didn't budge from Simon's forehead. He stepped around him.

"Shoot me and you won't get what you want."

"You're not giving me what I want now are you? I see no difference."

"You're a cold man. I might have a family, kids. You ever thought of why I'm doing this?"

"I'm thinking about my family, my kids and their future. I won' let you shit all over that with your drugs. The murders… You run and this bullet is hitting your skull." He looked shifty; his eyes were darting from Ricks face, then behind Rick.

All of a sudden pain erupted in his ear as he became momentarily deaf. Rick's hand shot up to his ear. The barrel had to be close and he didn't even notice it. Didn't hear anyone's footsteps behind him. Simon ran.

"Fuck!" Shane gave chase, his feet pounding into the dirt. Rick shook his head, shaking the ringing sound that blared in his ear. He cocked his gun back and fired a shot in Simon's direction. He tried to aim again but the gun was knocked off its course.

"No, you don't." A gruff voice said. Rick clenched his jaw, swinging his gun toward his attacker. But the man was quicker. The man in the leather jacket pulled the trigger of the gun aimed at his chest. There was a deafening bang then nothing but pain. Pain rocked his body. It was hard to breathe. Rick fell to the ground, his back hitting the white dirt on the wood. There was another bang and a body collapsed on top of him.

He couldn't move him. It made breathing even more difficult. "Shit, Rick!" He heard Shane's voice then saw him move the heavy guy off of him. He took another breath, but it was painful.

"I got hit." He loosed the buttons of his shirt unveiling a slim black vest. There was a bullet launched in the material.

"Fuck man, don't scare me like that again. I saw you laying there and I just shot." He couldn't ask for a better partner. Rick unsnapped the clasp of the vest. A few biker's inside the barn came out looking at the unconscious man bleeding out beside him.

"Don't ever tell Michonne about this. Ever." Shane nodded.

"Yeah, I think she'd kill you if you die on her." Shane shook his head and pulled him up off the floor. Those men got away. It didn't matter, if he caught any of them, he had enough to put them behind bars. Someone had to know something.

"Hey, Sheriff." A man called out to him, he recognized his face.

"Paul," he acknowledged. "This one belongs to your crew?" He points at the limp body. Paul shook his head.

"No, but I might have some info for you." Looking away from the blue bruise that marred his skin he smiled at Paul.

…

Rick clocked out. The meeting they had made sure everything was in order. By the end of the week, he'd know all of Simon's whereabouts. It was all set. He was getting closer to figuring out who had these men running drugs through this town. If everything went according to plan.

His chest was still sore. That incident had him thinking of everything in his life. He could've died. Left, Carl, Michonne… his unborn child. He couldn't wait to get home and see them both. Pulling out his keys he was about to open the door to his car when he noticed some movement.

Immediately, Rick grabbed his gun. "Put your hands up where I can see them." He ordered. The shadow laughed in response.

"Is that how you gonna greet your father?" Sure enough, his father stepped out the shadows. He didn't drop his gun.

"What do you want?"

"Put that fucking gun down Rick. I'm here to help you." Rick tilted his head, his father mirrored the movement. He noticed there was a folder in his hands.

"I thought you didn't know anything. Nothing about all those murders and all those drugs."

"We both know I know everything, Rick."

"Then who runs this shit?" He dropped the gun.

"That's not my place to say. I want you to stop chasing this case." Rick's head reared back.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me not to do my job?" Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. Frustration was apparent in his blue eyes.

"Rick, I'm not an emotional person. So when I tell you I care about that boy you have, that woman you have….the kid you have on the way…." Rick gave Alfred a dead look. "I told you I know everything." He reiterated. "I care about them and you, Rick. Point guns at me all you want but I'd take a bullet for you boy."

Rick remained silent. Regarding the man before him. "Where were you when I took that bullet earlier?"

Alfred scratched his chin. "I heard about that. I was otherwise preoccupied if you get what I mean. I'll be there next time. And there will be a next time if you stay on this case."

"I'm not letting this go. Whoever had all those men killed needs to die."

"You know, I'll always be proud of you for becoming the man I'm wasn't able to become. For being the father I wasn't able to be. Being the husband I wasn't able to be."

"I'm not married."

"Yet. Remember I know everything. You should really talk to Carl about that girlfriend of his sometime." Alfred walked over to his jeep and dropped the file on the hood. "I'll be in touch." Then he left.

…

Carl tried tiptoeing through the condo but Michonne heard the squeak of his tennis shoes. She had been lounging around the living room for hours and didn't see the younger Grimes. It was already eleven. So she thought it would've been funny to sit on the couch and wait for him in the dark.

There was a light switch next to her so she switched it on. Carl jumped out of his skin, he looked visibly shaken. "Jeesh, you scared me half to death." Carl held his chest.

"You should be," She got up from her seat. "It's almost twelve and you're just walking in here."

"I thought you and dad would've been sleeping. You never hear me in that room."

"Carl, if your father finds out about this you'll get car privileges taken away. You know he's already skeptical about that. I am too, but I trust you." Carl nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just- I have a lot going on."

"A lot of what? You don't need to hold things in. Talk to me." Michonne urged.

Carl shook his head, his cheeks turning pink. "I will. Just give me time." Michonne poked his shoulder.

"You should get to bed and pretend like you've been here for hours before your father comes home."

Carl's eyes widened. "You won't tell him?"

"If you do it again then I'll have no choice but to tell him." Carl nodded. Michonne didn't want to think about what Carl was doing out at this time. She definitely had an idea of where he was.

Carl stopped in the hallway, his bag still hanging on his shoulder. "If I told you something, something I didn't want dad to know. Would you keep it between us? At least for a little while?"

"Is everything okay with you Carl?" They both heard the handle of the door jiggle.

"I'll talk to you later." Carl said, quickly going to his room. She watched his form disappear down the hall. His slightly nervous appearance made Michonne anxious, she'd find out what was bothering him soon.

Michonne didn't hear him close the door; instead, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. His hand gently covered her stomach. He pulled her closer to his chest, they just stood there for a while before he spoke.

"Where's Carl?" He asked still pressed snugged against her back.

"In bed. Why?" Michonne tried to look at his face but it was buried in her neck. "You sound exhausted."

Sighing he released and she missed the feel of him immediately. "I had a long day. A really long day." He circled around her.

"Did you want something to eat? When you weren't here I made something earlier." Michonne had an internal debate on whether she'd let Rick know what happened with Negan Earlier. She was trying to forget all things related to him but he seemed so on edge when he came into her office. Everything about him just rang warning bells in her head.

Rick shook his head pulling her to him again. "I just want to hold you. That's all."

"Does this have anything to do with that case?" She saw him wince when she placed a hand on his chest.

"We're making progress. I just wish this could all be over a little faster."

"You need to rest, Rick." He nodded.

"I know." He started pressing light kisses against the curve of her neck.

"This isn't what I mean by getting rest, Rick." Michonne muttered but leaned her head to the side, giving him more access.

"I know."

She frowned. "Is that all you're going to say?"

Pulling away, he released a heavy breath and looked down at her. "Michonne, as long as I'm alive I'll do anythang to protect you, Carl and our child. You know that right?" Michonne tensed up, earlier she noticed he had this uneasy look in his eyes. Now that she caught his gaze again, it was still there.

"Rick, I won't let you say things like that."

"This case. There's a possibility-"

Michonne grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed tightly, her lips curled down in displeasure. "You're not going to die Rick." She said sternly. "I refuse to lose you. You _will_ be here for Carl and this child. I don't even want you to think about there being a possibility. Do you understand that?"

"Michonne…" She grasped his chin. Her eyes telling him everything.

"Do you?"

"I do." He leaned into her hands. "I do." Rick leaned down to capture her mouth. Pressing a few tender kisses against her lips his tongue soon slipped pass the seam of her lips. Delving into her mouth. Michonne felt his hands roam up her arms to her neck, cupping her chin. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Melting into him.

"Rick." She protested, knowing where this was headed.

Dropping his hand from her chin he rubbed her stomach. "Michonne, I couldn't be any more thankful for you. I love this child we made together." Michonne soon felt his touch on her bare stomach. Rick made a few gentle caresses before pulling her closer to him. Michonne looked at him, her breath caught by what his eyes revealed.

"I love you." He declared resting his forehead against hers. "Being with you is the best thing that happened to me in a long time. I'm in love with you, Michonne." It was almost impossible not to cry. She wasn't quite sure how to tell him that he had her heart a long time ago.

His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Inch by inch he slowly raised the shirt over her head, the tips of his finger trailing over her newly exposed skin. It was soon tossed on the floor beside them.

"Rick." She mumbled. "If Carl hears..." They had already tested the strength of these walls enough.

"He won't." He seemed convinced. Michonne shivered when his hands cupped her breast over the material of her bra. Despite her concerns, her body hummed with arousal. Her nipples hardened against the lacy fabric.

Rick's mouth covered hers, soaking in every moan he elicited. His lips moved over her in a soft, slow exploration. Pausing, he pulled her lip into his mouth, sucking on them gently. "Hmmm, Rick." Every stroke of his tongue made her wet with need. It took almost all her strength to pull away from his touch.

"I think we can make it to the bedroom, Rick." His eyes were glassy with lust. He didn't take his gaze off of her. Rick kept silent letting his hand slip down her back to cup her ass, pulling her closer.

"I think we can." He agreed. There was that husk in his voice that always got to her. The one that made her body tremble. He closed the space between them, his mouth covering hers once more. Michonne's shirt was left on the floor but she couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Both of Rick's hands moved down the sides of her body settling on her thighs.

"Rick!" A surprised gasp left her when her feet left the ground. He hiked her up against his body, tightening his grip on her thighs so she wouldn't fall. Michonne stroked his shoulders making her way to the nape of his neck.

Michonne didn't have time to register the sound of the door closing behind him. She just wanted the man before her, nothing else. Resting her on the bed he reached over to switch on the light without leaving his position between her thighs.

His fingers curled into the band of her pants, pulling them down her thighs with ease. Tossing them aside he pushed her legs further apart before shucking off his shirt. Michonne's breath caught after noticing a bruise marring his chest. Hesitantly she reached up to touch the red mark. He tensed when her fingers made contact. "Rick." She scowled. "What happened?"

Catching her hands he moved them above her head. "I'm serious, what happened?" She repeated.

"There was an accident at work." She looked at him, knowing he was holding something back. In his line of work, everything was dangerous. She knew that already, everything was a risk and if recent events told her anything. It was that the mark on his chest wasn't from a bar fight.

"You got shot didn't you?" Wisely he kept quiet. "Rick."

"I was wearing a vest." He looked at her. " Michonne, I told you if something were to happen to me-" She didn't want to hear it. Instead, she reached up to grasp his face, covering his mouth with hers. The vibration from his answering groan against her lips sent tremors down her spine.

Rick pulled down the front of her bra, his tongue circling her nipples before suckling it. He cupped the other breast in his hand, gently kneading them.

"Hmmm, Rick." Her hips raised on their own accord, seeking friction her body craved. Easing his weight onto her she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers dove into his hair, loving the soft texture against her hands.

Rick pressed wet kisses across her chest, up her neck, then back to her lips. Reaching between them Rick fingered the thin damp material covering her folds.

"Rick." She sighed. His finger pressed against her clit over the fabric before slipping inside them. He didn't move to kiss her, he watched as her mouth fell open with a silent cry. Michonne gripped his shoulders letting waves of pleasure wash over her. Rick was making slow, steady circles on her clit, pressing his forehead against hers.

Michonne couldn't help it. She closed her as his finger got a little faster stopping every now and then to slip inside her channel before circling around her clit once more. Her stomach tightened. She was close. Rick pulled his hands away, muttered something she couldn't hear then slipped her panties to the side filling her to the hilt.

She shuddered, clenching wildly around him. Rick didn't move and the strain of it showed on his face. Michonne raised her hips, rocking against his member, just needing a small nudge to send her over the edge. Her body quaked as an orgasm rolled up her spine.

Only when her high abated, Rick began to ease out of her. Her wetness made it easier for him to slide all the way in. He eased out again and slid back in. Their eyes bore into each other. She quivered from the intensity of his gaze.

"Rick?" She could've lost him today. Michonne held his face in her hands, sighing everytime he slowly thrusts into her.

"Hmm?" Peering up at his glossy blue eyes she gave him a kiss.

"I don't ever want to lose you." She kissed him again, letting her lips linger. "I love you."

...

 _I hope everyone caught onto a few things. I wonder what Carl's hiding. hmm, I may need to revisit this chapter._


End file.
